<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warriors One Shots by BooksForLifeBowties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300233">Warriors One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksForLifeBowties/pseuds/BooksForLifeBowties'>BooksForLifeBowties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark Forest (Warriors), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, RiverClan (Warriors), Sad, ShadowClan (Warriors), Shipping, StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksForLifeBowties/pseuds/BooksForLifeBowties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Request page + rules inside!)</p><p>Short stories about Warriors Cats. What's different, what paths have changed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🌟𝓡𝓮𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓟𝓪𝓰𝓮 + 𝓡𝓾𝓵𝓮𝓼🌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome traveler!  Did you stop to take a short rest?  Or to gaze at the beautiful sky past towering trees?  Perhaps to take a refreshing dip in the lake?  Either way, you're free to do so.  We don't get many visitors among the Clans.  Oh?  You're here to hear the many wonderful tales discussed by the four Clans?  Well, we are at a Gathering, after all!  Take a seat, grab some fresh-kill, and enjoy the various stories everyone has to share! </p><p>What stories, you might ask?  Well, the ones that could've been!  Isn't it interesting to see the different paths unfold before us?  As a medicine cat I should think so!  Hurry now, the storytelling is about to start!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>·._.··`¯´´·.¸¸.·``·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.··._.··`¯´´·.¸¸.·``·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Q:</strong> What is this book about?<br/><strong>A:</strong> This book is about the what-ifs of the Warriors (Cats) book series by Erin Hunter.  I absolutely love the books and want to make short stories about what could have been with the enormous cast. <br/><br/> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Rules For Requesting</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/><strong>1.  <span class="u">Slow updates!</span></strong>  I want to put my best effort into these, so some take longer than others to complete.  Also, I will publish other one shots between requests.  So if you don't see the one you asked for, don't worry, it'll be published eventually.<br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>2. </strong> What <strong>character(s)</strong> will be the main focus? <br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>3.</strong>  What <strong>time period </strong>or <strong>book arc</strong> is it in?  I've read up to and finished <em>Omen Of The Stars</em> and some novellas.<br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>4.</strong>  What <strong>differences</strong> are there?  What has changed from the main storyline?  You can give a simple or complex plot.<br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>5.  AUs</strong> are welcome!  Human AUs, evil/good AUs.  For example: What if Hawkfrost was good and Brambleclaw was evil?  Or, the Evil!Spottedleaf AU, or even what if (insert character here) survived?  etc.<br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>6.  Shipping</strong> is also cool!  <br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>7. </strong> Dark themes (gore, character death, angst, etc.) is allowed and will be in <em>some</em> stories. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐞𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧 1 [𝚁𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚙𝚊𝚠]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What if Ravenpaw had to return to ThunderClan?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           “No!”  Whitestorm roared with grief and fury as Tigerclaw tossed Bluestar’s body down Highrock.  “I can’t believe this!”  Cinderpelt whispered in shock.  The she-cat watched the terrifying prophecy unfold before her eyes.  Blood pooled beneath the corpses of Fireheart, Bluestar, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm.  Their eyes were dull and lifeless.  Scars were scattered all over their bodies.  Her friends and leader were piled like bones and treated worse than foxes by the evil cats standing in the clearing.  Brokenstar and Blackfoot kept the rest of ThunderClan in a prison made of barbed twigs and thorny brambles.  Those who weren’t captured stood tense and ready for battle.  Longtail, Brightheart, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Whitestorm, and Greystripe glared at the arrogant rogues bathed in sunlight.  Though it was the middle of Greenleaf an eerie cold pierced through their pelts.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “I thought the Clan I was born into was strong…” Tigerclaw observed the faces of shock in the furious crowd below.  Many glared at him.  “But Thistleclaw was right.  Weakness has no place here.”<br/>
“Fox hearted cat!  I won’t let you get away with this!”  Whitestorm shouted.  Jumping up the tom aimed to slice the exiled warrior’s throat.  Grinning, Tigerclaw unsheathed his long claws and swiped at the courageous cat.  Pulling him onto Highrock Tigerclaw bit Whitestorm’s neck before dropping the warrior into the clearing.  The tom collapsed on the ground and twitched.  Whitestorm was alive but unable to move.<br/>
“Surrender now,” Tigerclaw chuckled.  “Or meet StarClan.”<br/>
‘No!  Refuse!’  Cinderpelt wanted to scream.  ‘He’ll kill us!’<br/>
Longtail, who saw the medicine cat in the corner of his eye sat between the den and the clearing trying to keep Cinderpelt hidden, slightly nodded to the she-cat.  Tail twitching he pointed to the den.<br/>
‘Oh!  The hole!  None of our Clanmates patched it up?  We are outnumbered.  Are you planning an escape?’</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Stepping forward Greystripe and Brackenfur hissed in protest.  “We won’t join you Tigerclaw.”<br/>
“We’ll fight to the death!”<br/>
Tigerclaw’s tail twitched in irritation.  “Fine,” he stated dismissively as if bored.  “Blackfoot.  Darkstripe.  Kill them.”  The pair collided with Greystripe and Brackenfur, a storm of fangs and claws.  The two warriors kicked Darkstripe towards Blackfoot who landed on Brokenstar.  The two ThunderClan toms picked up Whitestorm and began to run.  Longtail howled and everyone sprang into action.  He helped Cinderpelt leave by guarding the she-cat out the hole in the medicine den.  Crawling out of the small exit they ran out of ThunderClan territory.  Cloudtail and Brightheart assisted Greystripe and Brackenfur, clawing any enemy that got too close.  Running at full speed the exiled Clanmates dashed into the distance hoping to get tail-lengths away from Tigerclaw and his gang.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Out of breath Longtail and Cinderpelt rested in a cluster of bushes.  The she-cat’s leg ached and burned.  Examining her twisted leg the grey cat hissed in pain.  Her throat was dry and scratchy too but they had no time to get water or herbs.  The warrior stared out the branches of the bush warily searching for danger.<br/>
“I’m…surprised…you didn’t…stay and fight.”  The medicine cat wheezed.<br/>
Longtail clawed the earth in frustration.  “I wanted to,” he mewed.  “But even a kittypet knows that avoiding a fight is necessary sometimes.  Mouse dung!  I should’ve known Tigerclaw would’ve-”<br/>
Cinderpelt put a tail on his shoulder.  “Focus on the now.  Our Clan still needs us.”<br/>
Longtail sighed.  “You’re right.  Sorry.”<br/>
“Where are we going?”<br/>
Standing up the warrior sniffed the air for a specific scent.  “We need to go to the farm.  Where Ravenpaw is.  Before Tigerclaw attacked, Fireheart and Greystripe decided to find a safe place for ThunderClan if our camp got ambushed.  Fireheart…was a brave warrior.  I wish I could’ve gotten to know him better.”<br/>
Cinderpelt felt sympathy ripple through her.  Longtail looked so crestfallen.  ‘Does he feel like he failed to protect the Clan?’</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Anyway, Greystripe knew it would be dangerous to ask the other Clans for help.  Nobody was sure who supported Tigerclaw.  The farm was the only option.”<br/>
“Let’s hurry.  Whitestorm is injured and needs my help.”<br/>
“Of course!  This way.”  Carefully they listened for Tigerclaw’s warriors afraid of being attacked.  None of the ThunderClan cats could afford another battle right now.  In desperation they searched for a place to recover.  Hopefully the Clan cats could plan a strategy to stop Tigerclaw’s evil from spreading.  Launching into the distance Cinderpelt and Longtail raced to the old barn.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Stretching, Ravenpaw started eating a plump mouse he had hunted.  Sitting next to him was Barley, eating a bird.  Small puffy clouds drifted by in the blue sky peacefully.<br/>
“It’s a beautiful day.”<br/>
“Yes.  Absolutely stunning!”  Ravenpaw agreed.<br/>
“Do you think our friends Fireheart and Greystripe will visit us soon?”<br/>
“Maybe,” the tom mewed.  “But Clan life can get busy.  I’m still worried.”<br/>
“About Tigerclaw?”<br/>
“Yes…I’m certain he’s still trying to take over ThunderClan.”  Suddenly Ravenpaw stood up, ears rotating to listen to the wind.  The rogue thought he heard pawsteps storming in the horizon towards the barn.  “Cats!  Many of them!”  Nose twitching he sniffed the air.  “ThunderClan cats!”<br/>
“Are they in trouble?!  Hurry let’s meet them!”  Together they rushed to assist their friends.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Cinderpelt and Longtail collided with them first.  “Injured…Tigerclaw…captured others…” the she-cat wheezed. <br/>
“Gather herbs.  Quickly!”  The tom ordered.<br/>
“Right!”  Barley mewed.  “Go to the barn for shelter.  Ravenpaw and I will find herbs.”<br/>
Longtail carried the medicine cat to the old building and stared at the cloudy sky.  Thunder rumbled noisily and suddenly a faint rain began to fall.  “I hope the others will be able to find this place.”  The warrior sighed.  “I’ll hunt for us.  We should get some rest before the Clan arrives.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Are these enough?  I hope they’re correct.”  Ravenpaw dropped the plants and the medicine cat smiled.  The grey she-cat counted all of them and nodded.  “Perfect!  Thank you, you two.  You managed to even get some cobwebs.”<br/>
“Barley did a great job.  I would’ve never remembered the specific herbs if he hadn’t been an awesome listener.”<br/>
The spotted tom touched noses with Ravenpaw.  “Your tales of the Clans were vivid and amazing.”<br/>
“Hungry?  I hunted some rats.”  Longtail pointed his tail at a fresh-kill pile. <br/>
“Thank you Longtail,” the shy tom mewed.  “I never thought you’d-”<br/>
Longtail lashed his tail.  “Hey, I’m still a good warrior!  Look…I was wrong about Tigerclaw.  He’s evil.  When Bluestar exiled him I finally saw how selfish he was.  He never cared about the code or other Clanmates.”<br/>
Ravenpaw put a tail on the warrior.  “It’s okay Longtail.  You protected your Clanmates and risked your life for them.  C’mon,” the rogue walked to the entrance of the barn.  “I’ll stand guard with you.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Rian poured heavily leaving everything dark and gloomy.  Every few minutes lightning lit up the whole area but then faded.  Another bolt struck the earth and in the distance Ravenpaw saw a flicker of pelts running across the hills.  The two toms jumped in shock as the crowd rolled into the barn yowling in terror.  Without wasting time Cinderpelt inspected Whitestorm while the others gathered by the fresh-kill pile.  Their fur was glued to their thin frames, eyes wide with frantic horror.  Out of breath most of them collapsed on the floor.  Barley nudged food towards the warriors.  “Eat friends.  You mustn’t loose strength.”<br/>
“Anyone else injured?”  Ravenpaw asked.  His yellow eyes searched for another familiar cat but when he didn’t see Fireheart he feared the worst.  ‘No.  Worry about the Clan cats in front of you.  They need your help.’<br/>
“Just a few scratches,” Brightheart responded.  “Nothing serious.”<br/>
Ravenpaw walked to a corner of the barn and observed Cinderpelt speedily repairing the injured tom.  The she-cat’s blue eyes flickered with precision as the medicine cat did her best to heal the wounds.  Barley stood by in case Cinderpelt needed more supplies.<br/>
“I think he’ll be okay.  It’s a deep scar but thank StarClan it wasn’t fatal.”<br/>
Ravenpaw froze in horror not just at the look of the gruesome injury but at the scent tied to it.<br/>
 <br/>
            Tigerclaw.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “I’ll stay with Whitestorm until he is fully recovered.  Barley could you get me some food?  Thanks.  Oh.”  The medicine cat gazed at the tom with curiosity.  “Ravenpaw!  Greystripe and Fireheart told me stories about you.  I’m sorry you had to leave ThunderClan.”<br/>
Ravenpaw smiled sadly.  “I miss my home but I’m happy here too.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Suddenly the warriors yowled and hissed.  A snake had slithered into the building and stood ready to strike.  Cloudtail shielded Brightheart, slowly backing away from the creature.  As the snake launched at the cats Ravenpaw jumped up and caught the snake by its neck.  Tossing it around in his jaws the snake finally lay limp.<br/>
“Whoa!  Y-You killed a snake?!  I’ve never seen a cat do that!”  Longtail mewed in awe.<br/>
“Oh, it’s nothing.  I used to hunt snakes in ThunderClan.  When Tigerclaw…was my mentor.”  A cold wind shredded the rogue’s fur as fear of Tigerclaw burned cold in his bones.  Shaking, the tom tried to steady himself by piercing the earth with his claws.<br/>
“Ravenpaw…” Brightheart quietly mewed.  “You saved me.  Thank you.”<br/>
“Yeah!  That was a cool move!  Can you teach me how to do that?!”  Cloudtail asked.<br/>
“Sure.  Maybe someday.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            After everyone was introduced and exchanged stories Ravenpaw stared at them for a moment before asking, “What happened to ThunderClan?”<br/>
“Tigerclaw ambushed us at night.”  Brakenfur stated.  “As everyone slept he set up his warriors and surrounded our camp.  When the dawn patrol left, which was us, he attacked.”<br/>
“He convinced Blackfoot, Brokenstar, and Leopardstar to join him.”  Cloudtail hissed.<br/>
“They captured everyone else.”  Longtail mewed.  “All the ‘paws, kits, elders, and other warriors.”<br/>
“Tigerclaw was ruthless,” Greystripe lashed his tail.  “When he attacked Bluestar, Fireheart tried to defend her but…” the grey tom shook his head sadly.  “None of them survived.  Dustpelt and Sandstorm tried to fight back too.  Tigerclaw and his rogues…”<br/>
“We were outnumbered,” Brightheart mewed, voice cracking with grief.  “And not strong enough to rescue our Clanmates.”<br/>
Ravenpaw’s jaw dropped in disbelief.  All those strong warriors, gone.  Just so Tigerclaw could be leader?  The tom shook his head.  “A leader’s power is for their Clan, not their selfish desires.  They’re supposed to keep the Clan healthy, strong, and prosperous.  Not make it weak and full of bloodshed!  All leaders must protect the warrior code.”<br/>
“What do we do now?”  Brackenfur asked.  “Will Tigerclaw and his rogues follow us?”<br/>
“I’ll shred him apart if he does!”  Longtail spat, swiping a claw in the air angrily.<br/>
“I’ll patch up anyone else’s injuries.  Then, we should rest.”  Cinderpelt advised.  “The storm is too bad to travel in now.”<br/>
“We should move to the upper platform,” Barley suggested.  “In case it floods.”  With the warriors help they all made it to the wooden platform to rest.  A few cats stood guard every few hours before sleeping in the large stacks of hay.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            During midnight it still rained heavily.  Ravenpaw stirred in his sleep worried about ThunderClan.  A nose nudged the tom and he batted it away with a paw.  “Barley, it’s not even dawn yet.”  He mumbled.  Wait.  Barley had decided to stay by the medicine cat to help and the scent by him wasn’t familiar.  Sitting up, Ravenpaw stretched and yawned.  When he saw a starry glittering cat made of light he almost yowled in surprise.  A tail slapped his mouth and a paw pointed to the sleeping cats in the barn.  Recognizing the StarClan cat Ravenpaw’s eyes widened.  “Bluestar?”<br/>
“Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Bright light exploded from a corner of the barn which was usually hidden by darkness.  Stacks of hay created a make-shift den.  Bluestar crawled through and Ravenpaw did too.  The rogue observed the den in awe.  Cinderpelt stood in the middle of various StarClan cats.  Bluestar, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Lionheart, Redtail, and Fireheart sat patiently around the crowded room.  The grey medicine cat’s eyes glowed like StarClan pelts.  “They wanted to speak to you Ravenpaw.”<br/>
“M-Me?!  B-But what about a ThunderClan warrior?!”<br/>
“Silly Ravenpaw,” Sandstorm purred in amusement.  “Though a rogue you still have a warrior heart.”<br/>
Tears stung the tom’s eyes.  “I missed you all so much!  Thank you for believing me Fireheart.  I owe you.”<br/>
Smiling, the red tom waved a paw dismissively.  “It shall be repaid later.”<br/>
“Thank you Ravenpaw,” Redtail stated warmly.  “For trying to tell the Clan about dangerous Tigerclaw.  It was a great risk and you bravely tried to warn us about his evil plans.”<br/>
“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you,” Bluestar apologized.  “I put my Clan in danger by not taking you or Fireheart seriously and ignoring my Clan in my selfishness.”<br/>
“We ask you for your help.”  Lionheart mewed.<br/>
“B-But I’m not as strong as any of you.”<br/>
“Please,” Dustpelt asked.  “If Tigerclaw isn’t stopped he’ll destroy all the Clans!”<br/>
“You won’t be alone,” Bluestar stated.  “You’ll have StarClan and your friends’ help.”<br/>
Ravenpaw closed his eyes weighing his options.  He met their gaze, his own burning with warmth and passion.  “I will save the Clans!”<br/>
“Step forward Ravenpaw.  StarClan shall give you your warrior name.”  Cinderpelt mewed.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            In the middle of the circle Ravenpaw sat patiently in anticipation.  Bluestar’s tail waved over his head.  The ThunderClan leader then touched her nose to his forehead.  Leaning away she gazed up at the sky.  “From now on you shall be called Ravenwing.  May StarClan light your path.  Always follow the warrior code and defend your Clan with your life.”<br/>
“Thank you Bluestar.”  Worry overwhelmed the tom.  ‘What if I can’t do this?  What if Tigerclaw destroys the Clans?’<br/>
As they began to fade Ravenwing glanced at Fireheart.  “Please, before you go, visit Greystripe and Longtail.  They miss you.”<br/>
Fireheart nodded.  “I will my friend.”<br/>
 <br/>
            In a blink the StarClan cats were gone.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Don’t be afraid to fail Ravenwing,” Cinderpelt mewed.  “Tigerclaw and his warriors will be a tough opponent but I know you’ll fight the hardest for ThunderClan.”<br/>
“I’ll do what I can.”  Ravenwing clawed the wooden platform in anticipation.  Passion flared within the tom to protect his friends and the warrior code.  “I will defeat Tigerclaw and save the Clans!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐞𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Pacing back and forth impatiently Cloudtail mewed, “ThunderClan is in danger!  Warriors should defend their territory not be running away like mice!”<br/>
“I agree!”  Longtail nodded.  “If we don’t do something Tigerstar will-”<br/>
“And risk sending the injured into battle?”  Graystripe interrupted.<br/>
“The wounded can stay here and heal,” Cloudtail explained.  “The others can go and fight.”<br/>
“Only a few of us could march all the way back to the forest.  Our small army would be outnumbered by Tigerstar’s cats.”  Brightheart sat elegantly in a patch of sunlight warming her fur.<br/>
“Then what do we do now?”  Brackenfur asked.  “Bluestar and Fireheart are gone.”<br/>
“Can’t you ask StarClan for help?”<br/>
“No.  StarClan can’t solve all our problems.  We have to find a solution ourselves.”<br/>
“Cinderpelt I’ve brought back some herbs.”  Barley mewed as he stepped into the barn.  Observing everyone’s crestfallen faces the tom sat down, sensing their fear and uncertainty.  “What’s wrong?”<br/>
“We’re unsure of what to do next.”  The medicine-cat replied. <br/>
“You should wait until all of your wounds heal before returning.”  Barley gathered the herbs into a pile.  “Otherwise it’ll be easier for Tigerstar to win.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Ravenwing glanced at the eldest warrior of ThunderClan with a mixture of concern and admiration.  ‘I hope Whitestorm will recover quickly.’  Without the senior warrior’s guidance it would be difficult to create a strategy.  “I think Whitestorm should lead us.”  Ravenwing mewed.  “He’s the wisest warrior I know besides Lionheart and Fireheart.”<br/>
“But Whitestorm has a serious wound.  How will he be able to lead us?”  Graystripe asked.<br/>
Ravenwing’s eyes glowed with bright confidence.  “Whitestorm’s knowledge is as complex as silverpelt.  Even if he can’t fight the warrior can provide us with a plan.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            As the sun began to fall behind the hills Whitestorm woke up.  ThunderClan’s eyes were downcast in defeat and the tom realized how serious the situation was.  “At least you made it,” he sighed.  “I’m sorry I was so reckless.”<br/>
“It wasn’t your fault!”  Longtail mewed.  “Tigerstar is the one who put every Clan in danger!”<br/>
“Ravenwing and I have an announcement to make.”<br/>
Whitestorm nodded.  “Go ahead Cinderpelt.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “I’ve decided to appoint Barley as my apprentice.  He shows great potential to be a medicine-cat.  Also, I’ve inspected your wound Whitestorm.  You should be fully healed in a moon.”<br/>
“That’s good.  I’m getting tired of doing nothing.”<br/>
“Another medicine-cat is one of the best things for ThunderClan right now.  Congratulations Barleypaw.”  Graystripe smiled.<br/>
“What’s your announcement Ravenwing?”  Brackenfur asked.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “Whitestorm I think you should lead ThunderClan.  The warriors feel lost without Bluestar and Fireheart.”<br/>
“I understand.  But, I’m not sure how much I can do.”<br/>
“Well,” Ravenwing examined the empty floor.  “The fresh-kill pile is low.  Perhaps you could organize a hunting patrol?  Later I suggest that all the warriors train for battle?  We can’t let our combat skills fade.”<br/>
“Excellent idea Ravenwing.  Yes, let’s focus on sharpening our skills and techniques until we return to meet Tigerstar.”  The tom started coughing and Cinderpelt dashed over to him.  While the medicine-cat prepared herbs for the warrior Graystripe began organizing a patrol.  Just as Ravenwing followed the cats outside Whitestorm called him back.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Studying the young tom sitting before him the old warrior smiled.  It was a mixture of grief and pride.  “Little Ravenpaw.  You’ve changed.  You’re no longer the nervous apprentice you were in ThunderClan.”<br/>
“No.  The peaceful atmosphere really helped me.”<br/>
“I’m sorry Tigerstar was such a terrible mentor.  One of us should’ve noticed how aggressive and power-hungry he was.  Tigerstar is turning out like Thistleclaw.”  Shifting, the injured tom tried to stand.  Cinderpelt watched warily, afraid that the warrior would collapse from pain.  “Tigerstar fooled us all.  Now I plan to fix this.”<br/>
The grey she-cat put a tail on Whitestorm’s shoulder to keep him steady.  “You should rest.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Catching the two injured cats a mouse Whitestorm and Cinderpelt slowly ate.  “Ravenwing huh?  StarClan must have known you would join ThunderClan again.  I see…” Whitestorm closed his eyes and was in deep thought.  “I will be your mentor.  I know that you’ll be able to complete your apprenticeship and pass an assessment.  Usually StarClan is strict about the warrior code but I suppose there is sometimes a need to break traditions.”<br/>
“If ThunderClan needs me I will be there for them.”<br/>
The warrior smiled.  “Then I shall do my best to be a good mentor for you.”  Stretching, Whitestorm stood up.  “I want you to practice the basics again.  When the others get back we will begin training more complex moves.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            When all the exiled warriors returned they sat facing Whitestorm.<br/>
“What’s going on?”  Graystripe asked.<br/>
“I – if you accept – shall lead ThunderClan temporarily.”<br/>
“Of course,” Graystripe nodded.  “None of us have as much experience as you.”<br/>
“I agree.”  Brackenfur mewed.<br/>
“I doubt any of us have any objections to it.”  Longtail said.<br/>
“Do your best to train and prepare.  It’ll be a long journey.”<br/>
Cinderpelt saw bright orange sunset flood the abandoned twoleg nest.  It cast a powerful glow around the warriors.  “May StarClan light our path to victory!”  The medicine-cat cheered.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            A day of training had ended.  Now most of the cats had decided to rest for the next sunrise.  Besides a small patrol Ravenwing was the only one up.  A half-moon blazed silver across tiny hills.  However, dark clouds quickly swept over the beautiful moon.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Though enjoying a gentle breeze Ravenwing felt restless.  Could a little force of ThunderClan really win against Tigerstar?  Banding together with RiverClan and some rogues, his army seemed unstoppable.  An idea bloomed into Ravenwing’s mind like fresh flowers.  Running back to the barn the warrior looked for Barleypaw.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “You what?!”  The tom whispered in disbelief. <br/>
“I want to rescue the cats caught in the forest!”<br/>
“By yourself?  The others will instantly recognize your scent!”<br/>
“No,” Ravenwing shook his head.  “Tigerstar thinks I’m dead.  I can sneak into camp easily!”  The warrior smiled.  “Besides, no one will think I’m a rogue because I’ll disguise my scent.”<br/>
“This plan is dangerous Ravenwing!  What if they capture you?  I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  The two cats touched noses.  “Please.  I must do something.  ThunderClan isn’t the only one in danger.  WindClan, paws’, the elderly, and kits are too.  If nothing is done-”<br/>
Barleypaw sighed desolately.  “I know.  Warriors must make sure all Clans exist for peace to survive.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Their eyes locked for a moment; a mixture of pride and sorrow swirling in the cats’ orbs.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “Please return safely.”<br/>
“Trust me,” Ravenwing mewed.  “I’ll do my best to be stealthy.  My plan is to rescue cats, not start a battle.”  Exiting the barn the warrior ran outside into the distance.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Sniffing blades of grass Ravenwing found some herbs.  Rolling around the tom hoped that the bitter plants would assist him to camouflage in the forest.  If he smelled more like the earth and not a cat, a patrol wouldn’t detect the warrior.<br/>
“What are you doing Ravenwing?”  Cloudtail asked in amusement.<br/>
“He’s removing his scent.”  Brightheart mewed. <br/>
“Why?  The mice and rats here aren’t that difficult to catch.”<br/>
Standing, Ravenwing paced around in anticipation.  “I’m going to rescue some cats.”<br/>
“What?!  That’s crazy!”<br/>
“For a loudmouth like you it is.”  Brightheart glared at her mate who returned a sheepish smile.<br/>
The white fluffy tom unsheathed his claws.  “Count me in Ravenwing!”<br/>
“Really?”<br/>
“You guys aren’t leaving without me!”  Brightheart grinned.  “I know the paths well.  I can guide us through shortcuts in ThunderClan territory.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “Wait,” Ravenwing blinked in confusion.  “Wouldn’t Tigerstar be waiting for us in ThunderClan?  Isn’t he the leader?”<br/>
“No.  Tigerstar took Nightstar’s place as leader, from ShadowClan.”  Brightheart explained. <br/>
“For now he and Leopardstar are in RiverClan.”  Cloudtail added.<br/>
“We have to hurry.  Under the cover of night and clouds we’ll be able to explore the area.”  Ravenwing mewed.  After the two cats rolled on some herbs the three warriors darted towards ThunderClan.  None of them slowed their pace until they entered the old forest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐞𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Soundless pawsteps enter TigerClan territory.  Brightheart stopped.  “I hear them –a large group of cats!”<br/>
“I’ll investigate.  You two sneak around and find the apprentices.”  Ravenwing took a deep breath.  Act like them.  Blend in.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Nonchalantly he walked into the clowder.  All eyes are glued to the noisy event in front.  He watched horrified as Stonefur defended two ‘paws from Tigerstar’s wrath.  Leopardstar did <strong>nothing</strong> to intervene.  Bitter, all his respect for the RiverClan leader dissolved.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Ravenwing is disgusted.  <em>‘She has nine lives!  Stonefur who only has one is doing more for good cats than she is.’</em><br/>
He realized that neither ShadowClan nor RiverClan cats were stepping in to stop this madness.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Disheveled, starving, and sick.  Were they too weak to fight back?  Too frightened?  Some eyes shine delightfully at the bloodshed.  <em>‘Unbelievable…’</em><br/>
“Wait!”  Darkstripe shouted.<br/>
Blackfoot bared his fangs, ready to spill <strong>kits</strong> blood at Tigerstar’s word. <br/>
“We can always use more numbers.”<br/>
“For once,” Tigerstar sneered.  “You have a point.  Throw them in with the other prisoners.”<br/>
Blackfoot bowed.  “As you wish.”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Slithering by foliage like a snake Ravenwing followed him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Among trees he sees Brightheart and Cloudtail. <br/>
<em>‘Wait for my signal!’</em>  His eyes say.  He studies the area.  Brambles, thorns, and stone create a barrier upon twisted tree roots.  Blackfoot tossed Stormpaw and Featherpaw inside.  He marches back to the clearing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Guards are in position, of course.  Ravenwing strolled up, chin high.  The guards bristled.  “Who’re you?”  One cat sniffed him.<br/>
“I don’t recognize you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Ravenwing scoffed.  “You think Tigerstar doesn’t have more eyes inside his Clan?  Watch your tongue or I might claw yours out!”  He spat, unsheathing his claws.  “I’m Night!  I see all.”  Ravenwing eyed the pair sinisterly.  “My job is to report any slackers to Tigerstar.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            The tom smiled ominously.  “None of you have been slacking off have you?  If you have well,” Ravenwing chuckled.  “I might have to throw you guys into the rat nest past WindClan territory.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Fearfully they quivered.  “R-Rat nest?”<br/>
“W-We’d never slack off!  All our effort, day and night, is for Tigerstar!”<br/>
“Is it?  I will let the warning slide if you two go check up on some rowdy bunch I saw earlier.”<br/>
“Yes of course!”<br/>
“So merciful of you Night!  We won’t fail Tigerstar, promise!”<br/>
The cats ran away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Ravenwing, Cloudtail, and Brightheart rescued their friends.  One kept watch.  The elderly, sick, and young are free.<br/>
“R-Ravenpaw?  Can it be?”  Bramblepaw stared at him in shock.  “Greystripe told me about you a while ago.”<br/>
“Are you-”<br/>
“Was Firestar’s apprentice, yes sir.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “What should we do?”  Brightheart asked.<br/>
Ravenwing faced them.  “Split into two groups.  Take the sick, kits, and the elderly with you and escape.  If you must, take a longer route.  I’ll let the apprentices go with me.”<br/>
“Count on us!”  Cloudtail mewed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Shrouded by shadows, Ravenwing lead his group through the middle outskirts of TigerClan.  Many still are distracted by Stonefur.  It’ll buy time but not much.  One person struggled.  “Ashpaw, are you alright?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            The grey tom seethed.  His claws dug deep into soil.  “Now’s my time to get revenge.”<br/>
Ravenwing grabbed his scruff and dragged him away.  “Later, we have to focus on escaping!”<br/>
“But what about what Tigerstar did to ThunderClan?!”<br/>
“We won’t stand a chance!  Think about your other Clanmates first!”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Bramblepaw confronted Ashpaw and together they reconnected with the group.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Anxiety prods Ravenwing’s fur.  Tigerstar is very intelligent and things are going <strong>too</strong> well.  Hopefully Cloudtail and Brightheart made it a safe distance.  Ravenwing and the apprentices were almost at the river.  They’d have to cross rapids and sparse small stones.  He nudged a cat.  “Go on.  I’ll guard you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Heart pounding, Ravenwing waited for an ambush.  Surely someone from TigerClan followed them?  Ravenwing frantically looked around but found no one.  He jumped like a frog upon slick stones.  River water crashed cold and sharp against the surface.  Thunder cracked far away.  A storm will approach soon.  If Ravenwing didn’t tread carefully he’d fall in and be swept away in a powerful current.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Halfway there he hears a bone-chilling roar.  Emerald eyes whip around to see Tigerstar on the bank.  Darkstripe, Blackfoot, and rogues flank him.  Leopardstar is nowhere to be found.  Tigerstar’s teeth flash in waning moonlight.  “So, you were alive this whole time?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            A smug grin unfolds on his face.  “How does it feel to be a coward?  Abandoning your Clanmates when they needed you?”<br/>
Glaring, Ravenwing spat, “You threatened me!  I had nowhere else to go!  I felt terrible leaving all my friends behind!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “You’re outnumbered, my old apprentice.  Meet Fireheart and Bluestar in silverpelt!”<br/>
He eyed the TigerClan army warily.  Memories flood back –all the times Tigerstar has bullied him.  How manipulative he was.  Fear blazed in Ravenwing’s eyes but he stood tall.  “I won’t let you hurt anyone anymore!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Two factions collide.  Blackfoot charges in first.  Ravenwing scratches him but dunks into the waves, losing his foothold.  He desperately claws at the stones to get back up.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Others enter battle.  Yowls, shouts, and roars are a vociferous mixture.  Too many cats crowded the narrow pathway.  Some dive into the water and swim straight for Ravenwing.  TigerClan cats.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “Hold your breath!”<br/>
Bewildered, he did as instructed.  A silver blue she-cat grabbed his scruff and pulled him into the depths.  Graceful and as swift as an otter she resurfaced away from the battle. <br/>
“Mistyfoot!”<br/>
“I will help you!  Some of us remain loyal to the warrior code!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Mistyfoot tossed him onto the bank.  “Don’t worry about the water.  My friends and I will handle TigerClan there.”  Like a fish she dunks back under and swims away unseen.  Ravenwing is grateful but has no time to thank her.  He leaps back into battle again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Above the chaos is a gathering clowder.  Both ThunderClan and WindClan joined forces.  Exiled, unkempt, and hurt, all these emotions grant uplifting courage and strength.  Like a giant wave the cats descend the hill and crash into war.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Greystripe bites Drakstripe’s haunches and Longtail crushes his neck.  Brakenfur, Barleypaw, and Cinderpelt usher injured fighters away to heal them.  Cloudtail distracts Blackfoot while Mistyfoot leaps onto the tom.  “This is for killing my brother!”  Her claws sink into Blackfoot’s chest as they drag downward.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Beneath a pathway of flat stones the river turns bright red.  Pink froth rushes along rippling billows.  Rain is icy cold and heavy.<br/>
Whitestorm lands by Ravenwing and together they sprint towards Tigerstar.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            No words are exchanged.  Sharp teeth bury deep into Ravenwing’s leg.  Tigerstar kicks, but the tom latches onto his side.  Be agile and strike where your opponent is weakest!  At least some of Tigerstar’s training had been valuable.  Whitestorm bites Tigerstar and claws his shoulders, trying to weigh him down.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Ravenwing scratches his former mentor’s face.  Hot sticky blood pours down Tigerstar’s eye and muzzle.  Fangs crack and plop into the river, useless.  Though trembling, Ravenwing endures agonizing pain.  Everybody is counting on him!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            He falls onto serrated stones.  Stunned, Ravenwing tries to breathe.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “Pathetic!  Is this all you got?  Can’t even fight me one-on-one?”  Claws latch onto Ravenwing’s head.  A grinning, buoyant, and scary enemy glares at him.  “You couldn’t save Redtail, Lionheart, or Fireheart.  How will you defeat me, hm?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Ravenwing shut his eyes. <br/>
“You’re still that little scared apprentice.  If this is all StarClan sent then I have nothing to be concerned about.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Rage surges through Ravenwing.  Screaming, he hooked his claws into Tigerstar’s gut and he swings up, everything weightless.  Jaws sink into Tigerstar’s neck and twist.  Their bodies roll midair.  A sickening crack echoes among cries of despair and howls of bloodlust.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Shocked, Ravenwing turns to find a crumpled pelt.  A pale film peels off of Tigerstar, a mirror image wavering into the sky.  Breathing hard, Ravenwing watches another eight leave.  Tigerstar weakly tries to recover, the bones popping as they reset, but there’s too much damage.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Tears squeeze out from Ravenwing’s eyes.  He hardly hears Whitestorm call TigerClan’s defeat.  Hundreds of cats flee.  Mistyfoot and Barleypaw stand beside him.<br/>
“You did the right thing.”  Mistyfoot mewed softly. <br/>
“You saved the Clans from his ruthless bloodshed.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “What happened to Leopardstar?”  Whitestorm asked.<br/>
Cats have gathered around, weary and awed. <br/>
“She abandoned us.  I was appointed deputy by RiverClan after Stonefur’s death…”<br/>
“And ShadowClan?”<br/>
“We’ll recover and find a leader.”  Littlecloud mewed.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            The Clans departed the battleground.  Only the injured remain, with medicine cats and a few warriors.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Night revives into dawn.  Though peace triumphs, so does a somber atmosphere.  Whitestorm sits as the rock and speaks before ThunderClan.  “I’m honored to be chosen as leader but I must decline.  Until Ravenwing becomes leader that is.”<br/>
“M-Me?!”<br/>
“StarClan has decided ThunderClan’s champion.  I heed their choice.  Once you receive your nine lives I will go back to warrior tasks.  For now, I appoint Bramblepaw as your apprentice.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Ravenwing bowed.  “I understand.  Now that I’ve returned to ThunderClan I’ll try and do my best to not let any of you down.”<br/>
“You’ve proven you belong here among us, Ravenwing.  In our desolate days you made us see a silver lining to strive for.”<br/>
“Only because my friends helped me get this far.”<br/>
The Clan thunderously laughed, murmuring words of praise and thanks.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            The battle is over.  Ravenwing sees faint outlines of old friends.  They’re staring at him reassuringly with warm smiles.  Every day brings new unforeseen challenges but it’s worth fighting for.  Brighter days are ahead, Ravenwing is certain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝐃𝐚𝐰𝐧 [Leafpool x Mothwing]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What if Leafpool left ThunderClan to become a loner with Mothwing?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Squirrelflight stretched, tired from no rest.  Everything was peaceful and none of the Clans were at war.  But, nightmares gave the she-cat restless sleep.  It was such a strange dream.  A prophecy maybe?  Darkness surrounded her in the nightmare.  No moonlight, no stars, not even ground could be seen.  Two objects flickered in the sky above brighter than the sun.  Squirrelflight gazed at them in confusion.  One was a moth soaring through the night.  The insect was carrying a leaf before a bolt struck the bug.  It exploded into flames and terrified, Squirrelflight tried to put out the fire.  A sense of emptiness tore at her like a sharp claw, draining her of happiness.  But why?  Squirrelflight was afraid to tell anyone of this vision, Firestar, Brambleclaw, even Leafpool.  ‘Are the Clans in trouble again?  I’m not a medicine cat!  Do I have to solve a mystery?’  Before the she-cat could figure out what the vision meant the warrior woke up.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Usually the warrior would be awake right before Brambleclaw organized the dawn patrol.  But now, Squirrelflight was the only cat walking around camp.  Running out of the warriors den the she-cat stared at the opening of the nursery.  The ominous feeling appeared again instantly.  Did the vison have something to do with her sister?  Was Leafpool injured?  Were the kits in danger?  ‘I’ll hunt some prey and bring some fresh-kill back for her.’  Leaving ThunderClan the she-cat went to search for food.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Leafpool are you in here?”  Squirrelflight entered the nursery carrying a mouse in her jaws.  The medicine cat was checking on the kits and helping them learn to walk.  Leafpool didn’t look sad like before when they realized that the grey tom might be blind, or when the she-cat knew she could never tell the Clan that the kits were hers.  Instead, her gold eyes shined brightly in pride.  “You’re doing great!  Keep going!”<br/>
“But I’m clumsy and I fall all the time!”  The grey tom complained.<br/>
Laughing, Leafpool nudged him forward.  “It’s okay.  You’ll get better.”<br/>
“I got some fresh-kill for you.  How are you?”  The warrior asked, dropping the mouse.<br/>
The medicine cat started eating it happily.  “Thanks.  I’m fine.  Why?”<br/>
“Are you sick?”<br/>
“No.  I’m okay Squirrelflight.”  Leafpool purred as she watched the kits playfully jump around.  “I’m happy.  I know they’ll be strong cats one day.”  Her eyes flickered with a serious crestfallen look.  “Actually Squirrelflight, I need to tell you something.”<br/>
The red she-cat sat down, sensing her sister’s nervousness.  “What’s wrong Leafpool?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            For a moment the sand colored tabby didn’t say anything.  The medicine cat stared at Squirrelfligh showing no hint of emotion.  “I’m leaving ThunderClan and I am taking the kits with me.  Will you help me?”<br/>
“What?!  But it will be dangerous for all of you!  Why do you want to leave again?!”<br/>
Leafpool sighed.  “I can’t stay.  Please Squirrelflight, you’re the only one I can trust.  You already offered to adopt the kits and be their mother.”<br/>
“I know but…are you sure?”<br/>
“It’s important.”<br/>
“Did StarClan send you a vision?  Maybe Firestar can help-”<br/>
“No.  It’s my decision.”<br/>
The warrior’s green eyes widened in shock.  For the first time the stubborn and loud she-cat was silent.  ‘No way!  Leafpool couldn’t possibly want to leave again!  ThunderClan is her home.’<br/>
Standing up the medicine cat locked eyes with the warrior, confidently standing her ground.  There was no way Leafpool was changing her mind.  “I’ll explain on the way.  I don’t have much time.  Will you help me?”  Turning around Leafpool began organizing some herbs for the journey, waiting for an answer.<br/>
Finally, Squirrelflight nodded.  “Okay.”  Picking up the golden kit the red she-cat ushered the black she-kit to follow her.  Carrying the package of herbs in her tail, the medicine cat picked up the grey tom and then everyone left the forest.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Why RiverClan?”  Squirrelflight asked as Leafpool lead them to the lake.  The sky was a mixture of pink, yellow, and light blue.  Stars still sparkled as the sun rose slowly.  It was quiet but the two she-cats remained stealthy.  Running into a patrol right now would be dangerous.  The kits were hardly ‘paws yet and needed to be protected.  Foxes, badgers, and other cats would be difficult to fight.  ‘Why would Leafpool want to go to another Clan?  Would they even accept another cat moving into their territory?  After all, Greystripe had a problem when traveling to RiverClan in the past when Leopardstar was leader.’  The red she-cat stared at Leafpool questioningly.  It was all really confusing to the warrior.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            The medicine cat paused.  Her tail twitched as if in deep thought.  Leafpool didn’t turn around. <br/>
“Wouldn’t you want to go to WindClan where Crowfeather is?”<br/>
“No.  I’ll miss him but…” Leafpool stared at the sky, her gold eyes a pool of curiosity.  Was the medicine cat reading the stars for StarClan’s assistance?  “I must go to RiverClan.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Along the way Squirrelflight was enjoying the sunlight warming her fur.  Hungry she watched mice and water voles darting across the field.  Focusing on her mission the warrior followed Leafpool towards the lake, wary of any other dangers that could ambush them.  Suddenly the she-cat noticed stars raining down like snow from the sky and collecting in front of her.  The medicine cat walked by without a word as if Leafpool hadn’t seen it.  In fact, Leafpool had walked right through the figure.  Squirrelflight almost froze but a calm warm voice spoke.<br/>
“Go on, keep walking.”<br/>
‘Who are you?’<br/>
The starry cat cheerfully waved.  “Cinderpelt.”<br/>
‘Cinderpelt?!’<br/>
“Yes.  I must look different right?  My leg isn’t injured like it was when I was living in ThunderClan.”<br/>
‘What are you doing here?  Shouldn’t you be speaking with Leafpool?’<br/>
“I did Squirrelflight.”<br/>
‘What do you mean?’<br/>
Before the medicine cat could respond Leafpool turned to look at her sister.  “We’re almost at the lake.  This way.”<br/>
Cinderpelt walked besides Squirrelflight who was very surprised at her visit. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Climbing a hill into some tall reeds the cats walked over to the sandy bank.  The water was clear and still.  Insects flew by and the kits chased the bugs enthusiastically.  Leafpool mrrowed with laughter and her eyes were full of warmth.  Curling a tail around the kits the she-cat kept them from falling into the water. <br/>
“Are you going to teach them how to swim?”<br/>
“No.  We’re waiting here.”<br/>
“I’ll listen for a patrol and alert you if danger is close by.”  The warrior mewed.  When Leafpool disappeared into the reeds the red she-cat stared at the StarClan cat.  “What are you doing here?  Do you know what’s going on with Leafpool?” <br/>
Cinderpelt laughed.  “Of course I do.  She was my apprentice and I was her mentor.  I advised her to find true happiness.”<br/>
“You told her to leave?!”<br/>
“No, just to do what she felt was best.  I sent her an omen of the future and I let her decide on what to do.  To struggle a great battle or to live the rest of her days in peace and see her kits grow strong and happy.”<br/>
“Are they in danger?”<br/>
Cinderpelt shook her head.  “Oh Squirrelflight.  You haven’t changed.  Let her explain.  All will be clear soon.”<br/>
Squirrelflight groaned in frustration.  “Why is StarClan always so vague?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            The sun started to rise blinding the cats standing by RiverClan territory.  The reeds moved as the wind rolled by.  Almost bored, the warrior watched the horizon for anything interesting.  A leaf spun past her and landed on the lake’s surface.  It floated on the water peacefully.  Squirrelflight wondered how it got there.  Was it a sign?  The warrior hoped it was a good one.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “I smell fish.  A RiverClan cat!”  The she-cat whispered.  The scent made her nose wrinkle in disgust.  Leafpool’s ears stood straight up, listening for movement.<br/>
“Are you going to give the kits away?!”<br/>
“No, of course not!  Follow me.”  Carrying the kits they walked to another patch of reeds.  A beautiful she-cat sat patiently by the shore with a pretty smile.  It was Mothwing the RiverClan medicine cat!  The ThunderClan warrior relaxed, knowing that medicine cats were the most peaceful cats of the Clans.  However, Squirrelflight froze in terror when she recognized that this was similar to her nightmare.  ‘A moth and a leaf!  This is-’<br/>
“Leafpool!”  The RiverClan she-cat hugged the other medicine cat and laughed.  “You made it!  I’m so happy!”<br/>
“Yes, I’m here.  My sister Squirrelflight helped me travel here safely.”<br/>
“It’s nice to finally meet you.”  Mothwing extended her paw in greeting.<br/>
“I don’t understand.  What’s going on?”<br/>
“Squirrelflight,” Leafpool sat by Mothwing, tails tied together.  “I’m leaving the Clans completely.  Mothwing and I no longer want to live as Clan cats.”<br/>
“We’re going to become rogues and take care of the kits together.”  Mothwing added.<br/>
“But both of you are medicine cats!  Your Clans need you!”  Squirrelflight shouted.  “I’ll miss you!”<br/>
Leafpool responded with a crestfallen gaze.  “I’ll miss you too.”<br/>
“RiverClan has Willowshine and I’m sure ThunderClan will find a new medicine cat.  Not everyone will want to be a warrior.”<br/>
About to protest Squirrelflight sighed when she saw Cinderpelt hovering close by.  The old medicine cat bowed.  “Let them go.”<br/>
‘But-’</p><p> </p><p><br/>
        The grey she-cat put a tail on the warrior’s shoulder.  “Do you want them to be happy?  Clan life is more difficult than you realize.  Cats are strong in their own ways, Clan or no Clan.  You won’t lose her forever.”<br/>
The warrior looked at the pair.  A smile slowly formed on her face.  Mothwing was a strong she-cat with a graceful walk.  The tabby was outgoing and thoughtful.  Leafpool was silent like a mouse but quick and intelligent.  Together they made a lovely couple.<br/>
“I had a vision that if the kits and I stayed it would ruin their futures, and the Clans.”  Leafpool mewed.<br/>
“You did?”<br/>
“So I decided to leave ThunderClan.  I didn’t want my kits or other cats to be tossed into a chaotic war because of the prophecy.”  Smiling, the medicine cat watched her three kits roll in the reeds.  “Before we go I’d like to tell you the names I’ve chosen for them.”  Leafpool pointed at the golden tabby tom first.  “This is Lion, after Fireheart’s bravery.  The black she-kit is Holly, and the grey tom will be Jay, after Mothwing.  Both names have things in common with wings.”<br/>
“Those are wonderful names.”  Mothwing mewed.<br/>
“Those are great names!”  Squirrelflight agreed while holding back tears.  “Will you visit ever again?  I want to see how strong the kits will be one day.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
        “Maybe we’ll go to the moonpool in a few moons.”  Leafpool said.<br/>
Mothwing gathered the kits by her paws and grinned.  “They’re adorable!”<br/>
“Squirrelflight I must ask you to do one more thing.”<br/>
“What is it Leafpool?”<br/>
“Tell ThunderClan that the kits wandered off and got killed by foxes.”<br/>
Her green eyes widened in shock.  “What about you?!”<br/>
“Here.  Some fur and leaves.  Scatter the fur and herbs around this place.  I clawed at the ground to make it look like there was a fight.  Tell ThunderClan Mothwing and I also died trying to save the kits.”<br/>
“I want to spend my seasons with Leafpool.  I love her.  We tried being loyal to the Clans but none of us like being in constant battles all the time.  I hate seeing the ones I care about being torn apart in bloodshed for territory and prophecies.”<br/>
Squirrelflight sighed.  “As long as you two are happy.”  The warrior touched noses with them as a goodbye.  “May StarClan light your path.”  Squirrelflight laughed as the kits inspected the fur.  “Tell them stories about the Clans.  Don’t forget to mention about how brave and strong I am.”<br/>
Leafpool laughed.  “I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            The two medicine cats leapt into the reeds carrying the kits with them.  As they left they hid from any patrols and headed away from the four Clans.  Squirrelflight examined the fur in her claws sadly.<br/>
“You did the right thing.”  Cinderpelt mewed.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll watch over them too.”<br/>
“Right.  Thanks Cinderpelt.”  When the warrior looked up the StarClan cat was gone.  Tiny stars floated back into silverpelt as dawn finally reached the horizon.  Squirrelflight blinked tears from her eyes.  ‘I hope you have a great life together.’  The red cat thought with a smile.  ‘I’ll try and meet you at moonpool one day.’  Turning around the warrior ran back to camp ready to continue her life as a ThunderClan cat.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>*Inspired by <em>Blixemi's</em> Warriors fan song: Could Never Be.</strong><br/>
Please go check it out it's so amazing!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝐂𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐞 [𝙻𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What if Leopardstar rescued Stonefur?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           “Featherpaw and Stormpaw are half-clan.  They’ll be a weakness to TigerClan and will never be loyal warriors!”  Tigerstar spat.  “Our strength will be destroyed!”<br/>
Leopardstar observed the large army of cats with glittering eyes of anticipation and bloodlust.  However, not all were listening to Tigerstar.  Medicine cats had orbs glued to silverpelt looking for signs from StarClan.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Though strictly organized the RiverClan leader saw chaos underneath the ranks.  Aggressive yowls thunderously echoed in the clearing.  Tigerstar was an admired cat.  Strong, smart, and obviously had tons of experience.  But somehow, a lot of TigerClan cats still went hungry.  A good leader would never waste fresh-kill.  Even Leopardstar knew it was essential for the Clans survival.  ‘I would never let any of my cats go hungry.’  Warriors even got sick eating rotting crow-food because they killed more prey than they could eat.<br/>
 <br/>
            ‘Was Tigerstar a good leader or had he manipulated us in our weakest moments?’</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            None of them disagreed with Tigerstar’s hate for half-clan cats either.  Golden eyes widened with terror.  ‘Featherpaw and Stormpaw aren’t even rogues or enemies!  Why does Tigerstar want to kill them?!’ <br/>
Medicine cats’ eyes glowed with horror but afraid to fight against the thousands of Clan cats, they disappeared into the crowd.<br/>
‘Tigerstar could be right,’ Leopardstar thought.  ‘Greystripe only caused trouble for RiverClan.  Besides, it’s against the warrior code to have a mate from another Clan.’  Doubt stabbed like an icicle through Leopardstar’s certainty.  ‘But all the warriors are joining TigerClan so doesn’t that make us somewhat half-clan too?  As long as the apprentices follow Tigerstar’s rules they should be able to stay.’<br/>
Darkstripe pushed the other generals out of the way and shouted, “For TigerClan!  We can’t let anything stop us!  Enemies of TigerClan must be destroyed!”<br/>
“It’s a sacrifice that must be made,” Blackfoot mewed.  “For our survival.  Otherwise all our cats will be in danger.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “I refuse to listen to your fox hearted lies Tigerstar!”  A grey tom shouted.  Shocked silence swept through the gathering of warriors.  It was Stonefur the tough former RiverClan deputy.  Confidently he stood defying the evil cat’s gruesome rules.  Glaring at Leopardstar her pelt burned from his fiery gaze.  The warrior’s voice rang clear and heroic.  “I’m half-clan and I would die defending my Clanmates!  As long as you follow the warrior code your Clan and leader,”<br/>
Leopardstar looked at her paws sadly.<br/>
“Should respect you.”<br/>
“Nonsense!”  Darkstripe protested.  “Only non-half-clan cats can be trusted!  Tigerstar, Blackfoot, Brokenstar, and Leopardstar, are our leaders!  They are the only cats that know the true path to strength and power!”<br/>
“You’re wrong!”<br/>
“Leopardstar he’s your warrior.  Deal with him.”  Tigerstar mewed.<br/>
“What?  Me?  But I thought you were leading TigerClan-”<br/>
“Well?!  Do you want to waste everyone’s time?!”  Tigerstar hissed.<br/>
Leopardstar flinched.  ‘I never saw him act like this before.  Tigerstar has always been so calm and encouraging to other strong cats.’<br/>
“You’re the only other leader here,” Blackfoot mewed softly.  “So as Tigerstar’s deputy you-”<br/>
“I’ve been deputy before!  I know what to do!”<br/>
“Then why are you so hesitant to make a decision?!”  Tigerstar asked.<br/>
“Maybe because she’s a bad leader.”  Darkstripe laughed.<br/>
“I’m not a bad leader!”  Leopardstar responded with fangs bared.<br/>
The warrior hissed but didn’t make a move knowing that his mentor would send him on guard duty as punishment.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            In the midst of a noisy frantic atmosphere chaos consumed Leopardstar’s thoughts.  There wouldn’t be a long time to make a choice.  Gold eyes flickered from Stonefur to Tigerstar.  ‘What do I do?  Fight an uphill battle and go to war with TigerClan?  It’ll be impossible!  Is TigerClan the only way to survive?’<br/>
A voice on the wind hit Leopardstar’s ears.  It washed away the confusion and brought a sense of tranquility to the spotted she-cat.  “Stonefur has been your most trusted warrior for moons and at the moment he is the only one fighting for RiverClan.”<br/>
Crookedstar!<br/>
“In the warrior code the Clans must defend kits and apprentices.  Why aren’t you leading your Clan, Leopardstar?”<br/>
‘But Tigerstar is a respected-’<br/>
“He is evil!  StarClan gave you nine lives.  Our ancestors and I believe that you can restore RiverClan if it falls.  We gave you power to chase away the darkness of uncertainty!  Don’t let Tigerstar think for you Leopardstar.  Only you know how to lead RiverClan.”  Crookedstar’s star glowed brightly on his forehead.  The light quickly tangled into the surrounding shadows and made them fade.  “Find clarity.  Find courage Leopardstar.”<br/>
‘How can I fight an army that big?!’<br/>
Seriousness instantly painted his face.  “You can.  Be RiverClan’s light!”  Crookedstar mewed.  “Don’t sacrifice good warriors and cats for Tigerstar’s selfish ambitions!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “I won’t let you hurt these apprentices!”  Stonefur declared.  His leader saw him shine with bravery.<br/>
‘This is the true RiverClan,’ Leopardstar thought.  ‘Stonefur is a great warrior.’<br/>
Tigerstar snorted.  “Enough.  Darkstripe.  Kill the half-clan cats.”<br/>
Everybody watched the battle in amazement.  Darkstripe was one of the most predictable warriors ever but his aggressive battle tactics were unmatched.  The scarred grey tom circled his enemy and would dodge the attacks.  Stonefur was waiting for the TigerClan warrior to get tired.  Pacing back and forth the RiverClan deputy never let Darkstripe past him.  Claws swiped painfully across Stonefur’s face and sides but the grey tom just shoved Darkstripe away with a powerful kick.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
          “How…are you…” Darkstripe wheezed.  “Still standing?”  Getting up the TigerClan warrior jumped on Stonefur trying to sink his teeth in the deputy’s throat.  The RiverClan warrior snapped his teeth by the other tom’s head making Darkstripe flinch.  Stunned, he yowled in agony as teeth stabbed his haunches.  Stonefur tossed him and the tom rolled violently.  Summoning the last of his strength the TigerClan warrior leapt at Stonefur.  The deputy spun and clawed Darkstripe’s side.  Stonefur had managed to protect the apprentices by trapping the evil cat into a corner.<br/>
“Seriously?”  Tigerstar asked.  “This is the best you could do?”<br/>
“I-I tried!  H-He must know better moves!”  The TigerClan tom replied.<br/>
“Why are all my apprentices terrible?  All you did was give Stonefur a few scratches!  Blackfoot!  Kill the enemies of TigerClan!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            The ShadowClan warrior jumped four tail-lengths and landed on Stonefur.  Claws shredded pelts and faces leaving patches of scars.  Blood rained upon the earth as they rolled.  Trying to gain some distance Stonefur limped a few pawsteps away but collapsed from the large collection of wounds.  Tense, Leopardstar stared at the battle in surprise.  Springing down from the pile of bones the RiverClan leader attacked Blackfoot.  Diving under his feet the she-cat kicked the TigerClan tom.  Slashing at the warrior’s face Leopardstar gave the RiverClan deputy time to recover.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “I won’t let you hurt any RiverClan cats Tigerstar!”<br/>
Tail twitching in shock Tigerstar glared at the leader.  “Are you questioning the power of TigerClan?”<br/>
“No,” the golden warrior spat.  Crouching, the she-cat bared her fangs viciously.  “I’m questioning your ambitions.  You don’t care about the warrior code which keeps all the Clans alive and at peace.  You manipulate any leader who is desperate to save their cats from destruction and recruit bloodthirsty power-hungry rogues to slowly tear us apart!  I will no longer fight for you!”<br/>
Stonefur stared at his leader in disbelief.<br/>
“RiverClan is strong on our own.”<br/>
Tigerstar chuckled.  “You’re going to risk your life for a few cats?  Pathetic.  It’s foolish to be an enemy of TigerClan.  We show no mercy.”  The crowd was completely silent and no cat moved.  “Looks like none of your loyal warriors will fight for your cause Leopardstar.”  Darkstripe added.  Tail lashing angrily the spotted RiverClan leader crouched, ready for a tough battle.  Power flashed through her muscles. <br/>
“That’s right Leopardstar,” Crookedstar’s voice ran by like wind through the reeds.  “Show them what a true warrior is!  I shall guide you to victory!”<br/>
“Get closer fox hearted cats and face my sharp claws!”<br/>
Stonefur, though tired, stood proudly by his leader.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            A familiar red pelt weaved through the army of cats.  “Fireheart.  Finally came to save the prisoners huh?  Stonefur,” Leopardstar whispered.  “When Greystripe, Fireheart, and Mistyfoot get closer, take the apprentices and run.”<br/>
“What about you?!  I won’t leave you behind!”<br/>
“Don’t be mouse-brained.  I’m not losing a good deputy.  Besides,” the she-cat flashed a fearless smile.  “I have more lives.”<br/>
Stonefur was about to protest when he studied the TigerClan warriors surrounding them.  ‘I must save the apprentices and escape with the others.’<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
Blackfoot clashed into Leopardstar and tried to sink his claws into her neck.  Fangs latching onto her shoulder he clawed her sides, searching for an opening to strike.  When the TigerClan deputy turned to find a better hold Leopardstar started spinning.  Flinging him off the RiverClan leader swiped her claws across his chest and face.  Stonefur jumped on Blackfoot’s back and bit the tom’s neck.  Screaming in pain Blackfoot kicked the grey cat off and sent the warrior flying.  Shaking from impact Stonefur’s strength drained away.  Just as he tried to escape Darkstripe blocked his path.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Leaping, Leopardstar took the hit.  Her body rolled and landed on a small pile of bones.  A deep scar opened on her neck as blood poured from the wound.  Spitting out blood the leader called out to the RiverClan warrior.  “Run Stonefur!  Follow Fireheart to safety!  Make sure Tigerstar doesn’t stop you!”  As a life peeled away and floated from the she-cat’s body Leopardstar saw Darkstripe and Blackfoot sneaking up on her.  Tiny stars gathered on her coat like dust as the injury healed.  Energy restored, the tough RiverClan leader ran back into battle.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Various cats broke apart from the others to assist Leopardstar.  Feuled with pride and passion the RiverClan leader summoned all her strength to her muscular legs.  A wave of RiverClan warriors fought the two TigerClan toms while others helped Stormpaw, Stonefur, and Featherpaw to escape.  A large scar bled on the leader’s chest and sides but Leopardstar hardly noticed.  The she-cat met Darkstripe mid-jump and bit his throat.  Blood splattered on her face.  The hot sticky substance was suffocating.  Landing on the ground the RiverClan cat turned to her loyal warriors.  “Run!  We shall join ThunderClan and heal!”  Leopardstar glared at Tigerstar as she left.  Guarding the injured the leader howled, “RiverClan will return to battle you!  Be prepared for a quick defeat Tigerstar,” Leopardstar grinned.  “For I show no mercy to those who hurt my warriors!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐥𝐩𝐨𝐨𝐥 1 [Crowfeather x Feathertail]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What if Feathertail never died?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           “What a beautiful sunrise.  Wake up Feathertail.” <br/>
The silver RiverClan warrior jumped.  For a while after their journey the she-cat had been having nightmares.  Sometimes, it would be morbid visions of her death from the time she fought the mountain cat.  Other hallucinations were just of the dangerous aftermath of her victory unfolding.  The agonizing pain of the scar, her friends screaming in horror, the faint voice of Stoneteller, and then darkness were all similar events in both nightmares.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “Did I scare you?  I’m sorry.”  Mothwing mewed softly. <br/>
“It’s okay.”  Feathertail smiled.  Various scents of herbs and flowers in the medicine den soothed her shaking nerves.  The sweet perfumes erased a faint recollection of the bitter metallic taste of blood on Feathertail’s tongue.  Mothwing dropped a water vole.  “Go on, eat.  You’ll be fully recovered and on warrior duties again soon.”<br/>
“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            It had been a long journey and twice as long finding the lake.  Stormfur returned to RiverClan with Brook and both of them delivered fresh fish to elders, kits, and an injured Feathertail.  Traveling vast distances with an affliction was dangerous and it only got worse.  Feathertail had insisted to keep going so the Clans could be rescued.  Now, the scar that ran from shoulder to the full length of her side was taking moons to recover.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            The silver warrior missed the beautiful landscape of the lake outside of camp.  ‘I also miss swimming and running.’  Feathertail wistfully watched her Clanmates busily working around the clearing.  The atmosphere was so isolated and dark from the medicine den.  Sighing, the warrior slowly ate a plump water vole.<br/>
 <br/>
            A certain handsome, affectionate, WindClan tom was on Feathertail’s mind.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “Leopardstar!  We captured an intruder wandering on our territory!”<br/>
Feathertail stood up.  Who was it?  An aggressive rogue?  Or a messenger from the Tribe of Rushing Water?<br/>
“They wanted to see you.”<br/>
“Wait!  Feathertail!”  Mothwing followed her injured patient out to the clearing.  The silver cat could hardly see over the gathering crowd.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “Crowfeather?”  Leopardstar’s gruff voice inquired.  “What are you doing here?”<br/>
“Please let me through!”  Feathertail whispered.  The WindClan tom bowed in respect.  However, clear indifference was sprinkled on his face.  It seemed obvious he didn’t care about Leopardstar’s overly dramatic boldness.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “I walked over here because I want to be accepted into RiverClan.”<br/>
Other cats’ eyed the WindClan warrior suspiciously.  It was very rare a cat wanted to change Clans.  “Really?”  Hawkfrost deployed sharp claws.  “I think you’re just a spy.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Breaking from the group Feathertail mewed, “I think Crowfeather should stay!  I’m sure he would adapt to RiverClan life as easily as you, Hawkfrost.”<br/>
Leopardstar studied Feathertail for a moment and weighed the options.  Mothwing glanced at her wounded friend.  ‘I hope he can stay.  They absolutely adore each other.’</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            The leader nodded.  “Very well.  Crowfeather had been part of the prophecy that saved all four Clans.  I doubt he’s a spy.”<br/>
“He may stay if he can pass the RiverClan test.”  Mistyfoot added.<br/>
“Should be easy!”  The tom boasted.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “First, you must learn to fish.  Second, you must be able to swim.  On the next full moon you will take the test.  If you can’t pass all three trials you must return to WindClan.”  Turning to her deputy Leopardstar whispered, “Besides, RiverClan will be much stronger with three heroic cats in our ranks.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Clear crystal orbs locked onto midnight blue ones.  Feathertail and Crowfeather smiled sweetly.  Running, they collided into each other.  Cats didn’t object or protest since most had returned to their tasks.  “I missed you.”  Feathertail mewed.<br/>
“So did I.”<br/>
“I see that quest brought you two closer together.”  Mothwing chuckled.<br/>
“Y-Yes well, she’s an amazing cat!”<br/>
The RiverClan warrior rubbed noses with Crowfeather.  “So are you.”<br/>
A smile stretched across Mothwing’s face as she rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Resting inside the medicine den Feathertail glanced at countless stars in silverpelt.  Sharp hearing caught pawsteps heading in her direction.  Crowfeather entered with concern drawn on his features.  “Feathertail?”<br/>
“Yes, what’s wrong?”<br/>
“I wanted to know how long until your injuries fully heal.”</p><p><br/>
“A couple of moons.  Maybe less.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Nervously Crowfeather shuffled his paws.  “Also, I was wondering if you could help me learn how to fish and swim.  The other warriors are reluctant to teach a WindClan cat.”<br/>
Feathertail laughed.  “Are you not confident in your own strength?”<br/>
“Of course I am!  I think my chances would be better if I had help though.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Mothwing left the herb storage and greeted the two warriors.  “So, the brave WindClan tom needs assistance catching small fish?”  The medicine-cat giggled.<br/>
“No I-”<br/>
“Easy.  I’m just teasing you Crowfeather.  I’ll help as well.”<br/>
The WindClan tom grinned.  “I’ll visit at sunrise to begin my training!”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “Okay.  Do you understand it so far?”  Sunbathing on a sandy bank Feathertail oversaw Crowfeather’s training.<br/>
“Yes!  This is easy!”  He replied.  Claws plunged into the water.  The tom aimed for gold, silver, and bronze fish swimming in the depths.  All he could retrieve was a splash of waves slapping his face.  “Ugh!”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “You want to know a trick?  I set bait out to catch the best fish.”<br/>
“That sounds bee-brained!  Why make such complicated steps when you can just ambush fresh-kill?”<br/>
“Sometimes setting up a trap gets you better results.  I lure fish with worms.” <br/>
“What?  How?  Do they just leap onto the shore?”  Crowfeather asked in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Sniffing the ground Feathertail dug through a patch of earth.  Quickly the she-cat gathered a small pile of worms.  “My grandfather Crookedstar taught me the best fishing techniques.  Since he had a disfigured jaw he had to find other ways to hunt for food.”<br/>
Crowfeather’s nose wrinkled in disgust.  He stared at the insects warily.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “Try hooking some worms onto your claws and wait for a fish to bite.”<br/>
Shuddering, the tom obeyed Feathertail’s instructions.  Stabbing some worms he then dunked his paw into the lake.  A few heartbeats later, Crowfeather saw fish latch onto his extended claws.  Recoiling, he placed fresh-kill on the ground, awed that the fishing technique had worked.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “I caught some fish!”  Crowfeather exclaimed.<br/>
“Yes, fantastic!”  Mothwing cheered.<br/>
“However, most RiverClan cats can catch more than that.  Practice your patience and timing.”<br/>
“I won’t stop until I’m the best hunter in RiverClan!”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “The next step is being able to swim.”  Mothwing mewed.  “Not many cats understand how complicated swimming can be.”<br/>
“I’ll be the fastest swimmer!”<br/>
The medicine-cat leapt into the lake and demonstrated how to move efficiently.  “Sometimes floating is more beneficial to save your strength.”<br/>
“Floating?  Like a tree branch?”<br/>
“Exactly.”<br/>
“How?”<br/>
“Pay attention to the waves.  Dangerous currents are hidden underneath the peaceful surface.  Even the strongest swimmers can get tossed around.”</p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            From sunrise to nightfall Mothing and Feathertail helped Crowfeather train for the test.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            During long swim sessions however, Crowfeather would start sinking from tiredness.  Like a lifeguard Mothwing would dive in to rescue the flailing tom.  After making sure he was okay Feathertail gave him herbs to restore lost energy.  The WindClan warrior chewed the bitter plants in frustration.  ‘I can perfect fishing but I’m not getting better at swimming.’</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “You waste too much energy while swimming.”  Mothwing explained. <br/>
“How do RiverClan cats do it?  I’d have to grow fins, gills, and scales to stand a chance!”<br/>
Feathertail chuckled adorably.  “You’ll eventually be great at swimming, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            The silver she-cat gazed at the deep blue sky thoughtfully.  “Think like a hawk.”<br/>
“What?!”<br/>
“In WindClan you watch the birds soar in the air, right?”<br/>
“Yes.  They look very graceful.”<br/>
“Hawks and owls fly effortlessly because they study wind currents.”<br/>
“Besides having feathers and wings?”  Crowfeather joked.  The three cats rumbled with thunderous laughter.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            “Hmm…okay.  I see what you’re saying Feathertail.”  The tom nodded.  “If I visualize how a hawk flies I can probably get better at swimming.”<br/>
“C’mon Crowfeather,” Mothwing jumped into the waves.  “Let’s keep practicing!  The RiverClan test will be very challenging.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            Relentless training continued.  The WindClan warrior collapsed in a nest when he could no longer move a whisker.  Mistyfoot marched up to a worn-out tom.  “Crowfeather, after two days your test will begin.  At nightfall you will follow me to a patch of RiverClan territory and wait by the lake.  Rest until then.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            At dawn, Mistyfoot set up a patrol.  The clearing was bubbling with restless energy.  Feathertail dropped some food by Crowfeather’s paws and sat beside him. <br/>
“I hope I do well.  If I don’t pass the assessment I won’t be able to stay with you.”<br/>
“Where’s the confident Crowfeather I know?  I’m sure you’ll complete the test.  It’ll be as easy as catching rabbits for you.  Your difficult training will pay off.”<br/>
“Thanks Feathertail.”  Crowfeather smiled and warmth fluttered in his heart.  ‘She’s right.  With all my hard work the test should be easy.’</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
            A gathering of cats stood by the lake shore.  Heart pounding anxiously, Crowfeather stepped forward.  Dark blue eyes glowed with confidence.  Mistyfoot nodded.  The deputy was excited about the event.  “Crowfeather of WindClan, are you ready for the three exams?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐥𝐩𝐨𝐨𝐥 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “You must complete all three challenges by sunrise.”<br/>
“I’m ready!”<br/>
“Good.”  Mistyfoot mewed.  “Your first task is to catch twenty-five fish to feed RiverClan.”<br/>
Crowfeather starts pacing around looking for silhouettes.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Why’s he wasting time?”  A warrior asked.<br/>
Another snorted and shouted, “The fish are in the lake, WindClan cat!”<br/>
Ignoring them, Crowfeather found some worms.  Spearing them with his claws, he sits by the lake.  Leopardstar stared, baffled.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Interesting.  He’s made a lure.” <br/>
“Why not just wade into the water and hunt?”<br/>
Feathertail smiled.<br/>
“Well, the fish don’t see him or sense the water shifting.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Crowfeather eventually returns.  Stacks of fish are presented to leader and deputy.  Counting them, Mistyfoot nodded.  “Exactly twenty-five fish.  Excellent job.”<br/>
“They’re mostly tiny.”  Leopardstar observes the pile, unimpressed. <br/>
“Yes, but he completed the test.”<br/>
“Don’t get too confident, warrior.  The second challenge isn’t so easy.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Next,” Leopardstar jumped onto a boulder.  “You must fight against one of RiverClan.  I ask for a volunteer.  Claws and fangs are okay but no lethal attacks.  Understand?  Who will step forward to be Crowfeather’s opponent?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “I will.”  Hawkfrost coolly stated. <br/>
Feathertail flinched.  He’s known as the most ruthless RiverClan warrior.  Crowfeather isn’t worried.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Very well.  The champion will be whoever is left standing.”<br/>
“Go!”<br/>
Hawkfrost swings first and hooks the tom’s jaw.  Whirling, Crowfeather attempts to recover.  Teeth latch onto his neck.  In a blink Crowfeather is tossed into air.  Landing with a THUMP he shakes stars from his vision.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Unsheathed claws swipe at him.  The WindClan warrior swiftly dodges Hawkfrost’s aggressive attacks.  An idea sprouts in the tom’s mind.  ‘Wear the opponent down and then strike!’  Crowfeather keeps his distance.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Playing coward are we?”  Hawkfrost taunted.<br/>
The other remains silent.  Moments pass.  Hawkfrost can’t land a single blow.  Weariness settles in his bones.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Hawkfrost collapses.  Crowfeather lashes at him.  Patches of bleeding scars appear, heavy and agonizing.  The RiverClan warrior is down.  “Crowfeather wins!”  Mistyfoot calls.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Allowed to eat, Crowfeather restores lost strength.  He’s had no time to worry before.  Every test had gone by so fast.  But now, doubt seeps in.  The third and last challenge is the most difficult.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Feathertail sends him a reassuring nod.  ‘I believe in you!’<br/>
Clouds of doubt clear –just like WindClan dawn.  ‘I can do this!  I must show that I am strong!’</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Leopardstar dropped a seashell by Crowfeather’s paws.  “Your next test is to carry this to the island and place it on the tree stump.”<br/>
“I will be observing your journey.”  Mistyfoot adds. <br/>
“You must never lose the shell.  If my deputy has to rescue you that means you’ve failed.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Rushing waves slow Crowfeather’s progress.  Pulling, pushing, aggressive.  Thankfully the sky isn’t stormy.  The island is in sight.  Holding onto the shell the warrior swims.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Drifting to some stones he hopes to rest.  The current surges and drags Crowfeather away.  Dunking beneath vicious waves he spins.  Powerful waves toss the warrior around.  A small whirlpool captures the panicking tom.  It’s as if an army of badgers are clawing at him! <br/>
 <br/>
            Air is running out fast!</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            The world rolls endlessly.  Clawing frantically, he tries to reach the surface.  Pointy stones and gleaming fish dart by.  Crowfeather’s vision is flickering.  ‘StarClan guide me!’</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Air crashes into his lungs.  His senses return sharp and clear.  The warrior still clings onto the shell.  Crowfeather pushes onward.  Avoiding some currents he continues swimming.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            He reaches the shore.  Sand coats his fur and grass tickles his nose.  Quaking, the warrior stands.  Paws drag through mud as he climbs the slope.  Eventually, Crowfeather places seashell on the stump.</p><p><br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Cats gather around Crowfeather.  Leopardstar bowed.  “You’ve shown great courage and dedication.  As leader of RiverClan I welcome you into our ranks.”<br/>
“May StarClan light your path!”  Mistyfoot places a nose on his forehead –a sign of acceptance.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            The gathering cheer.  Feathertail runs into Crowfeather.  “Congratulations!  I knew you could do it!”<br/>
“Without you and Mothwing I didn’t stand a chance.”<br/>
“No,” his mate smiles brightly at him.  “You’ve always been a great cat!”  She buries herself in his fur.  Blue eyes shine with recollection and knowledge.  “I saw it back on our journey and I see it now.  I’m so happy!”<br/>
“So am I.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 🎁𝐁𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐝 [Blackstar x Sol]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           StarClan is wrong.  Blackstar is certain.  Sol’s arrival must be proof.  He’s an outsider.  A new perspective.  Just like Firestar, who saved the forest from Scourge.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Affirms what ShadowClan leader has been thinking all along.  StarClan commands fate in the forest.  They’ve always picked favorites among the four.  The rest suffer from bloodshed, starvation, and illness.  For seasons ShadowClan has been flourishing the least.<br/>
 <br/>
            Now there’s just silence.<br/>
 <br/>
            The warrior code is insufficient recently.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Blackstar still cares.  Tigerstar and Firestar have admirable qualities as leaders.  Is ShadowClan forever cursed?  Irreversible damage –to wither and decay, far from StarClan’s vital guidance?  Sol unmasked the starry cats’ imperfections.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Why stay in a group if it brings nothing but dismay?”  Blackstar –no, a disheartened warrior wondered.  He gave up his leader rank.  “Cats must look out for one another in such a dangerous world.”<br/>
“Ah yes.  And your ancestors grant you nine lives for what?  To endure turmoil underneath their power.  How pathetic.”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Sol’s airy voice pulled Blackfoot from his thoughts.  Night cloaked wilderness.  Frogs croak.  Owls perch upon pine treetops.  This is home but to others a hideout for traitorous villains.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “You can change things if you wish.”<br/>
Blackfoot chuckled.  “Pointless.  Why tread any path when all lead to eventual destruction?”<br/>
“Have you looked at everyone?”<br/>
Gold eyes glint with interest.  “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “I’ve experienced life outside the clans, Blackfoot.  There’s a whole world to explore.  Places one can only imagine.”  Sol curls around the tom.  Cold winds and doubt briefly disband.  “Oceans, valleys, mountains, beaches, other woodlands.  You can go anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “You’ve told me.  Many times.  Is it truly as wonderful as you say?”  Sol reminds Blackfoot of Tigerstar.  The visions he crafts are reasonable, fantastic.  But his downfall was a stinging blow to Blackfoot’s confidence.  ‘What even is the right path anymore?’</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Sol made him feel secure, steadfast.  In such bizarre times among the clans he felt a loss of control. <br/>
Light laughter rumbles from his friend.  “Of course.  I’ve traveled very far.  Like shooting stars across the night sky.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Blackfoot always made straightforward decisions.  He can rely on strength alone if need be.  But his mind is now a war ground.  Without a guide, the tom is lost.  Others advise Blackfoot to be wary of Sol’s intentions.  ‘But really, they must fear the truths he reveals.’<br/>
 <br/>
            It makes Blackfoot’s head spin.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Sol’s nose brushes his.  The loner’s breath is steady.  “It’s okay.  You’re strong –I believe in you!” <br/>
‘That soft, gentle tone drives me crazy!’  Scared of facing the options in front of him, Blackfoot strolls away.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Running, Sol catches up.  His muzzle twists in disgust.  “Are you really going to let delusional cats tell you what to do?”<br/>
“Hmph.  Never.”<br/>
“Then what’s bothering you?”  Sol prodded Blackfoot with a claw and joked, “I thought formidable and handsome toms like you don’t fear anything.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Blackfoot’s whiskers twitched.  “Such a fool.”<br/>
“Oh?  Your actions lately say otherwise.”<br/>
The warrior tackles Sol, trapping his slender frame beneath heavy paws.  “I’ll claw that smug smile off your muzzle, Sol.”<br/>
“Will you now?  I know you know that what I say is undeniable.  The clans shall fall regardless.  Why waste time with a bunch of fools chasing prophecies anyway?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Retracting his claws, Blackfoot walked past.  Sol stood, gaze burning into the other’s pelt.  “Life is short, Blackfoot.  Why not spend it being free?”<br/>
He froze, contemplating Sol’s words.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Suddenly the trees surrounding them became a suffocating chamber.  The sky is covered by everlasting gloomy darkness.  His feet felt trapped, like stumbling into a patch of sharp thorns.  No matter what he did to change fate for a better outcome, StarClan discarded him and ShadowClan as evil.  Bitterly so.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            ‘I’ve fought besides my clan for seasons.  It’s my time to let someone else lead ShadowClan’s destiny.’  Sighing, Blackfoot glanced at Sol.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Exploring couldn’t be too bad.  Thrilling actually.  Blackfoot often wonders how large the world really is.  Danger doesn’t bother him.  That’s what muscle is for.  Something better has to be out there.  Adventure sounds incredible.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            ‘With my strength I can accomplish anything!  Being a loner shouldn’t be too difficult.’  <br/>
“Alright,” Blackfoot faced Sol.  “I’ll stay by your side.”<br/>
“So blunt!  But that’s why I like you so much.  Can you keep up?”  Sol grinned, his tail drifting on Blackfoot’s fur playfully.<br/>
“Of course!  I was leader after all.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            They leave ShadowClan territory.  Shadowy figures dash through woodland.  Above, stars shimmer and small clouds gather by the moon.  The endless horizon waits.  Gentle winds brush and ruffle the cats’ fur.  Who knows what amazing journeys lay just beyond?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝐃𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐦 1 [Various]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What if the Dark Forest won and StarClan’s powers faded?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “I’m sick of this!”  Ivypool hissed.  “Constantly being pulled by StarClan and the Dark Forest!”  Pacing furiously around ThunderClan territory the warrior sorted her unorganized thoughts.  “Why can’t I decide my own destiny?”  Old scars burned as they healed and the she-cat did her best to ignore the pain.  Jayfeather had used some ancient remedies like cobwebs and Burdock roots but new injuries gathered fresh every night Ivypool trained at the Dark Forest.  “Another war is going to happen soon.  What do I do?”  A branch full of leaves suddenly rained down on her.  Alarmed, the cat glanced up at the tree.<br/>
“You should really make sure nobody else is around before talking about Tigerstar and the Dark Forest.”  Lionblaze mewed.  Sitting on a branch he easily blended into the deep shadows.  Whiskers twitching in amusement the golden tom chuckled when Ivypool glared at him.<br/>
“How’d you-”<br/>
“It was a trick Tigerstar taught me.”<br/>
“Mouse brain!  You scared me!”<br/>
Climbing down the tree Lionblaze landed on the ground with a bird in his jaws.  “Didn’t Hawkfrost teach you any amazing combat techniques?”<br/>
Fur bristling the she-cat replied curtly, “Of course!”<br/>
The gold tabby tom laughed.  “Easy there TigerClan cat.  Save it for battle.”</p><p><br/>
Ivypool grinned.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          Even though Lionblaze was dedicated to being Tigerstar’s apprentice the warrior remained loyal to his friends and family.  However, Ivypool did see some changes over the past few moons.  The ThunderClan tom was still aloof but now his yellow eyes glowed ominously with arrogance, might, and mischief.  Lionblaze’s appearance was also different; the cat’s features were now more rugged and scratched like the she-cat and becoming more like Tigerstar, his muzzle was almost always displayed in a snarl.<br/>
“What do you want?”<br/>
“I wanted to check on you.  Did you hunt for the Clan yet?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Here,” Lionblaze dropped the bird.  “Eat.  I’ll hunt more.”<br/>
“Thanks.”<br/>
He nodded.  Proudly sitting tall the tom stated, “The Dark Forest wants to find more cats to join for the army.”  Looking behind him warily the warrior searched for an ambush.  Was Lionblaze terrified of Tigerstar and other Dark Forest cats too?  Though invincible, fighting an army of experienced cats would be difficult.  “We have a meeting tonight.”  He mewed.  Turning around the tom walked back to camp.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          ‘I’m not a medicine cat but maybe if I go to the moonpool I’ll get some answers.’ Sniffing the air Ivypool immediately stopped strolling.  One cat was here.  ‘It can’t be a medicine cat.  Otherwise they’d smell of bitter herbs.’  Staying low to the ground the warrior searched for danger.  For a moment the only sounds were insects chirping in the wilderness.  Deciding to bravely face the intruder Ivypool shouted, “Who are you?!  Quit hiding!”<br/>
“It’s me Ivypool.”  A calm voice replied.<br/>
“Hollyleaf?!  What are you doing at the moonpool?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          Crestfallen green orbs studied the depths.  “I wanted answers or at least a sign on what I should do.”  Nose twitching she mewed sarcastically, “Funny considering that recently I’ve avoided StarClan, thinking that they were more selfish than helpful.”<br/>
Ivypool sat next to the she-cat and stared at their reflections.  “Did StarClan say anything?”<br/>
“No,” Hollyleaf sighed.  “None of our ancestors responded.  Perhaps they’ve abandoned me.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
Claws sunk into the soft earth and the warrior shook with sorrow.  “I sacrificed everything for StarClan and ThunderClan!  But to everyone I’m worthless and a disgrace because I’m Half-Clan!”  Tears stung Hollyleaf’s eyes.  “I know I’ve made mistakes but I keep doing my best to prove to these cats that I am not fox hearted!”<br/>
“Hollyleaf…”  Empathy and grief grew through Ivypool.<br/>
“None of the Clans will ever see me as anything but a mistake.”<br/>
“I don’t.”<br/>
The black she-cat looked at the grey and white she-cat with shock. <br/>
Ivypool’s gaze was confident and unwavering.  “I think you’re amazing Hollyleaf!  Every cat should be proud of a warrior like you!  You refuse to give up and are just trying to survive, like me.”<br/>
“But I failed.  I am not a cat worth praising.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          Glowering at the moonpool Ivypool felt frustration ripple through her.  “Why are Clan cats so cold?!  And why does StarClan get to say what goes?!”  Tail lashing viciously the warrior spat, “They predict prophecies and make good cats suffer for a chosen few who are lazy, careless, and selfish!”<br/>
“But Firestar, Brambleclaw, and others have saved the Clan before.”<br/>
“Yes, however they are hesitant to do anything.  All of them have turned into cowards.”  Dark blue eyes locked onto vibrant green eyes.  “What about those StarClan has ruined?”  Ivypool asked softly.  “Brokenstar, Mapleshade, Crookedstar, who were ignored for other chosen cats?  StarClan didn’t protect them.  In fact, they got rejected just because they made some mistakes.  Why didn’t they get assistance from our ancestors?”<br/>
“You’re right.”  Hollyleaf mewed.<br/>
Ivypool’s placed her tail on the other cat’s shoulder.  “We should be able to choose our own destinies.  We’re strong with or without StarClan.”<br/>
“Thanks Ivypool.”<br/>
The she-cat returned a bright smile.  “No problem.  C’mon, let’s go catch some fresh-kill for the Clan.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          At camp Brambleclaw was organizing a night patrol and Firestar was talking to senior warriors.  Ivypool guessed that a lot of the ‘paws would have a ceremony soon.  Besides that, hardly any cats crowded the clearing.  By the medicine den Lionblaze gave Jayfeather a mouse and were discussing something quietly.  ‘Is it about the Dark Forest?’  Excited for the meeting the she-cat unsheathed her claws.  The warrior was always up for new challenges.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          “Hi Ivypool!”<br/>
“Dovewing!  What’s going on?”<br/>
“I just wanted to talk.  We hardly see each other.  You’re always working so hard.”<br/>
Yawning, the scarred she-cat tried to look peaceful.  “That’s because I want to be one of the best warriors ever.”<br/>
“I’ll see you around,” Hollyleaf mewed while taking a vole from the pile.  “I want to go see my brothers.”<br/>
Ivypool always felt disconnected and distant from Dovewing.  The cheerful she-cat was almost never around.  Firestar often asked her for advice or the warrior was distracted by a ShadowClan tom.<br/>
“Well I have some free time now so-”<br/>
“You’re going to tell me how awesome Tigerheart is.”<br/>
“What?  No I-”<br/>
“That’s all you ever talk about Dovewing.  There are more important things to do than waste time.”<br/>
“Why do you hate Tigerheart so much?”<br/>
“That ShadowClan warrior doesn’t take anything seriously!  Tigerheart will only give you nothing but heartbreak.  If you’re going to disregard the warrior code, at least find someone who cares about you Dovewing.  Like how Greystripe loved Silverstream.”<br/>
Dovewing’s golden green eyes glared at Ivypool.  “Is it because you don’t have powers?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          Frozen in surprise Ivypool’s fur bristled.  At first, the remark stung.  ‘This must be how fresh-kill feels when a cat’s teeth sink in.’ However, the ThunderClan cat remembered how much she’s accomplished without any magic.  Pride blazed warmly throughout her.  “No,” Ivypool mewed.  “I don’t need powers to be special.  My hard work got me this far.”  The she-cat sighed.  “Your job is hard but I’m concerned nobody will appreciate or respect you Dovewing.”<br/>
The grey cat smiled sadly.  “I guess you’re just looking out for me.  I’m sorry Ivypool.”<br/>
“I’m sorry too.”<br/>
“Hey,” Dovewing jabbed her sister in the ribs with a paw.  “Would you like to go on the dawn patrol with me at sunrise?”<br/>
Ivypool’s eyes sparkled.  “Really?”<br/>
“Yeah.  I bet I can even catch more mice than you!”<br/>
“Hah, bring it on!  Besides, vole and squirrel are better.”<br/>
The two laughed.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          Even if the Dark Forest wanted their warriors to only listen to Tigerstar, Ivypool decided to do what she thought was right.  The she-cat still cared about her friends and family.  ‘I won’t let anyone tell me different.’  Sure, the Clans were crumbling and straying further from the warrior code but Ivypool knew that a lot of strong, heroic, and kind cats thrived in ThunderClan.  Perhaps things were eventually bound to change?  Either way, Ivypool would keep fighting until the end, no matter what the outcome was.  ‘I will walk my own path.’  After all, the she-cat was a warrior, passionate and tough.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          At night Jayfeather opened his eyes to see a silver claw in the sky.  “What a beautiful moon.”  Stretching the tom traveled to the warrior den.  Prodding Hollyleaf with a paw, the medicine cat said, “Get up.  We must follow Lionblaze and Ivypool to the Dark Forest.”  The ThunderClan cat’s tail waved impatiently.  “Don’t waste time!  Hurry up!”  Together they walked into the clearing as it transformed.  “Be on your guard.”  Ivypool mewed.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          Darkness swirled around the woodland.  Large trees stood tall creating an endless gloomy maze.  The sky was starless and pitch black.  “Why is the ground so sticky?”  Jayfeather asked in disgust.<br/>
“You’ll get used to it.”  Lionblaze mewed.  Red mist clung close to the floor and rivers of blood stretched out like lightning bolts on the swampy earth.  Tiny glowing mushrooms shaped a trail to a valley.  In the distance thunderous violent howls came from a gathering of cats practicing combat.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          “Welcome, warriors of the Dark Forest!”  Hawkfrost greeted.  “I see that you’ve brought new cats.  Perfect.”  The brown tabby circled them and blue icy eyes observed Hollyleaf and Jayfeather with curiosity.  “Tigerstar will be happy about this.”  The former RiverClan warrior sniffed with a hint of arrogance.  Turning around he said, “Follow me.”<br/>
Ivypool, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze descended down a rocky road and entered the clearing below.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          Everyone paused to inspect the new cats.  “Are they ThunderClan warriors?”<br/>
“Hey isn’t that a medicine cat?”<br/>
“So?  Anyone who can keep up with us can stay.”<br/>
“Besides, I trust Ivypool.  She’s really strong.”<br/>
The she-cat returned a smile to Blossomfall.<br/>
“Seriously?  ThunderClan is a bunch of mouse brained soft hearts.  None of them are real warriors.”<br/>
“Oh yeah?”  Lionblaze bared his fangs.  “Then why is Tigerstar our leader?”<br/>
A young tom stepped forward from the crowd ready for a fight.  Unsheathing his claws he crouched, about to spring.  “You brought a blind medicine cat here?!”  Breezepelt spat.<br/>
Ivypool hissed.  “Jayfeather is and always will be a better cat than you!”<br/>
Breezepelt scoffed.  “At least I won’t weigh us down.  He’s worse than an elder!”<br/>
“Who says a blind cat can’t fight?”  A cracked, shredded voice interrupted.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          Brokenstar’s injured eyes swept over the Dark Forest warriors.  Breezepelt shrunk from the tom’s venomous gaze.  “B-But he’s-”<br/>
“Maybe you should sharpen your claws rather than your tongue Breezepelt.”<br/>
Other cats snickered.<br/>
“Where’s Tigerstar?”  Hawkfrost asked.<br/>
“Looking for Mapleshade.  She’s been skipping training.  So, Tigerstar sent me to evaluate our new recruits.”<br/>
“This is Hollyleaf and-”<br/>
“I know who they are.”  Brokenstar mewed.  “Both abandoned by their parents, both destroyed by the warrior code.”<br/>
Ivypool noticed Hollyleaf staring at the former ShadowClan leader warily.  Green orbs were a tornado of questions.  The she-cat remained calm but dissected the Dark Forest with a mixture of awe and interest.<br/>
“We are one here.”  Brokenstar stated proudly.<br/>
“But why do we need a medicine cat?”  Breezepelt asked.  “Dark Forest warriors are fearless, cold, and strong as badgers!”<br/>
“Medicine cats are resourceful and intelligent.  Also, they’d be able to spy on StarClan.”  Hawkfrost explained.<br/>
“They’re weak!”  The WindClan tom protested.<br/>
“As I remember Breezepelt you attacked Jayfeather at the moonpool.  He was guarding a queen and you decided to risk killing them for what?  That Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are Half-Clan?  I thought your battle was with Crowfeather, not other cats.”<br/>
“Well I-”<br/>
“The four of you were betrayed and abandoned by Leafpool, Crowfeather, and the warrior code.  Why would you attack cats that could join our cause?”  Brokenstar asked.  “We’ve all realized that StarClan and the foolish cats that follow the warrior code are our enemies!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          Landing on the swampy earth Brokenstar locked eyes with Jayfeather.  “Didn’t it hurt when Breezepelt attacked you?  Alone, defenseless, you felt powerless to change anything.  The Clans no nothing of the pain you’ve suffered.”<br/>
“It wasn’t fair,” Jayfeather mewed softly.  “We had no control over our fate.  Why does everybody hate us?  Because we’re Half-Clan?  No matter how much good we did, no one is ever proud of us.”  The medicine cat glared at Breezepelt.  “Crowfeather ignores us anyway so what would you gain by killing us?  Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and I are nothing to the Clans.</p><p>”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          The Dark Forest warriors stared at the grey tom in shock and fear as coldness rippled through his voice.<br/>
“Kill him.”  Brokenstar commanded.<br/>
“What?!  But I’m on your side!”  Breezepelt shouted.<br/>
“I’d rather not,” Jayfeather replied, grumpy and distant.  “Besides, instead of starting conflict like the WindClan tom does I want to focus on what I do best.  Healing and finding herbs.”<br/>
Arrogance flashed in Breezepelt’s yellow eyes.  “Like some blind medicine cat is going to win against me!”  Howling in rage the warrior charged at the Thunderclan tom.  Claws viciously swiped across Jayfeather’s face, sending him rolling.  Standing, the medicine cat evaded fangs trying to latch onto his throat.  Leaping onto Breezepelt, Jayfeather dug his claws onto the WindClan warrior’s back.  Tossing the grey tom off the warrior scratched the medicine cat’s chest.  Screaming in pain Jayfeather tried to kick the other cat away as the two rolled around violently.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          Lionblaze blocked Hollyleaf from entering the battle knowing that the she-cat was going to interfere.  “Let him do this.”<br/>
“Jayfeather is our brother!  We must save him!  You won’t even rescue-”<br/>
“That’s not it.  Jayfeather and I have been practicing new combat moves.  I’ve made sure he’d be able to defend himself if he was alone.”  The gold tabby looked at the starless night.  “Ever since Breezepelt attacked him at the moonpool I realized we were by ourselves and only able to rely on each other for safety.  So, Jayfeather and I trained hard to defeat any dangers that we’d run into.”<br/>
“Besides,” Ivypool whispered.  “If we step in Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, and Thistleclaw will kill them both.”<br/>
“Mouse dung!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          “Aw, poor little medicine cat can’t win?  Give up you blind, weak, mouse brain!”  Breezepelt taunted.<br/>
“Fox hearted coward!”  Jayfeather kicked the WindClan tom in the stomach but couldn’t tear the warrior away from him. <br/>
“That trick won’t work on me!”  The warrior plunged his teeth into the medicine cat’s throat.  Screaming, the grey cat lay motionless.  Dark Forest warriors stared in horror and anticipation.  Did Breezepelt win?<br/>
“Hah,” the WindClan cat pivoted on his heels and stuck his nose up in the air.  “I knew you couldn’t defeat me.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          The Place of No Stars was suspended in silence.  Breezepelt boasted of his talents and strength, and distracted by his victory, didn’t notice the ThunderClan cat slowly rising.  Jayfeather had faked his death when the warrior had bit him.  With amazing speed the grey tom collided with Breezepelt.  Surprised, the WindClan cat had no time to react when Jayfeather slashed his claws into his opponent’s throat.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          Blood splattered from the deep wounds raining onto the medicine cat’s fur and face.  Struggling to breathe Breezepelt collapsed onto the ground.  The WindClan warrior crawled towards Jayfeather desperately gathering fading energy to counterattack.  However, after a few seconds the warrior lay still.  Examining his grey fur Jayfeather tried to ignore the sticky substance coating it.  Limping away the medicine cat returned to where Ivypool and the others were sitting.<br/>
“Impressive,” Brokenstar mewed.  “Your techniques need work but I think you’ll be an incredible warrior Jayfeather.  I’ll appoint you as my apprentice.”<br/>
“The rest of you get back to training!”  Thistleclaw ordered.<br/>
“He’s right,” Hawkfrost nodded.  “We’re preparing for an invasion and won’t allow anyone to stay idle.”<br/>
Quickly the cats organized into small groups and listened to instructions from the Dark Forest generals.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          “Ivypool are you okay?”<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
Dovewing smiled.  “Are you tired?  I know you’re not used to dawn patrols but it seems that you’re having trouble focusing.”<br/>
The ThunderClan warrior shook her head dissolving the mist of fatigue surrounding her thoughts.  “I’ve been training a lot at midnight.”<br/>
“It isn’t healthy to work all the time.”<br/>
“Yeah?”  The grey and white she-cat jokingly pushed the other warrior into a pile of leaves.  Dovewing sneezed and startled a squirrel that darted up a tree.<br/>
“It isn’t good to play all the time either.”<br/>
They laughed.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
          While looking for herbs Ivypool felt cold eyes stabbing her pelt.  Shivering, the warrior sniffed the air looking for rogues.  A subtle ThunderClan scent drifted on her nose.  ‘Wait.  How can that be?  The rest of the patrol went ahead.’  Ivypool blinked in astonishment.  Nobody was around.  ‘Maybe I’m still tired.’  The warrior scanned the territory again before catching up to the others.  “Hey Berrynose,”<br/>
“Hi Ivypool.”<br/>
“Jayfeather needs more herbs.  Do you know any patches where some grow?”<br/>
“Yes,” he nodded.  “Over here.  I’ll help you gather some.”<br/>
“Thanks.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝐃𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐦 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “Where are you going?”  Hawkfrost asked.<br/>
“To get some water.”  Ivypool mewed.<br/>
“Don’t be long.  Tigerstar is holding a meeting in the clearing.  Let’s go Blossomfall we don’t want to be late.”<br/>
“Catch you later Ivypool.”<br/>
Departing from her training group the she-cat bounced into the woods to search for water.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        Dissecting various scents drifting by her nose Ivypool walked through the depths of the Dark Forest.  A strong musty smell of rotten tree bark and mold heavily coated the air.  However, the smell of iron and blood added to the terrible mixture.  Ivypool saw a faint glow of fresh water.  Staring at her reflection the warrior noticed how clear and gray the waves were.  Cold river water washed away the mud clinging to her fur.  Ivypool laughed as the she-cat waded through the stream.  ‘I guess ThunderClan is wrong.  Swimming is easy.’</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        A giant wave ambushed Ivypool and pulled her under.  The violent whirlpool tossed the warrior around as the she-cat struggled to leave the current.  Briefly Ivypool reappeared, coughing and trying to catch a breath of air before the waves smacked her hard as a rock.  The warrior desperately clawed the dark depths for a stepping stone or floating branch to lift her up to safety.  Mind whirling with panic and fear Ivypool hardly noticed jaws snap around her scruff.  A cat dragged the warrior towards land and rescued Ivypool from the vicious river.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        On the bank the she-cat threw up water as air crashed into her lungs.  Shaking sand from her fur and regaining strength Ivypool wheezed, “Mapleshade?”<br/>
Concern painted the old she-cat’s voice.  “Are you alright?”  Pacing back and forth Mapleshade examined Ivypool for injuries.  Standing up Ivypool responded, “I’m okay now.  Thank you for saving me.”<br/>
“Yes well, I would never let a little one drown.”  Though sitting in a relaxed posture Mapleshade’s yellow eyes were ablaze with knowledge and a fighting spirit. <br/>
“What’re you doing here?”  Ivypool asked, wondering if the she-cat would ever get an answer from the mysterious and distant ThunderClan cat.  ‘Why is Mapleshade in the Dark Forest?  She seems more of a loner than a rogue like Tigerstar.’</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        Icy cold emotion glowed from Mapleshade’s gaze.  Whiskers twitched in irritation and the rest of her stance remained rigid and still.  “I wander where I like.”<br/>
“Tigerstar says you’ve been skipping training.”<br/>
“Tigerstar isn’t my leader!”  The old cat hissed.  “I don’t stand with any Clan or the Dark Forest.  And I can tell you aren’t really similar to his warriors either.”  Mapleshade mewed.<br/>
“So?”  Ivypool’s fur bristled.  ‘How much does Mapleshade know?’<br/>
“I see everything.  But unlike Tigerstar and the others I don’t fight for power.”<br/>
“Then what do you fight for?”<br/>
“Vengeance.”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        Ivypool’s jaw dropped in shock.<br/>
“I can tell that’s why you’re also here, aren’t you little one?  Were you betrayed too?  Hurt by the pathetic,” Mapleshade spat.  “Warrior code?”<br/>
“So?  I can make my own decisions, my own destiny.  I-”<br/>
“Ah little one, you’re exactly like a bramble bush.”<br/>
Blue eyes glared at the old warrior.<br/>
“No need to be so venomous.  Do you want to know why I decided to join Tigerstar and the Dark Forest army?  To get my vengeance on the warrior code?”<br/>
“Why?”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        After Mapleshade explained her story, Ivypool blinked away tears.  “I’m so sorry.  That must’ve been so horrible!”<br/>
“It was painful yes.  But, I was one to never give up.  I see that other cats have suffered like I have and I am willing to help them as we have similar pain.”<br/>
“But how?”  Ivypool asked.<br/>
“You said it yourself at the moonpool.  Cats should be able to make their own destiny.  If the warrior code didn’t punish a cat for loving another, my life would’ve been peaceful.”  Mapleshade leapt onto a tree branch to see everything below, like a hawk searching for rabbits in the vegetation.  “Because of the warrior code, all these cats changed and brought destruction, when they could’ve been happy cats or heroes.”<br/>
‘Mapleshade is right.’  Ivypool thought.  ‘Silverstream, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Brokenstar, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were hurt by the warrior code and StarClan’s prophecies.’<br/>
“Our destinies could’ve been greater if StarClan didn’t interfere with our lives.”<br/>
“What’re you going to do Mapleshade?”<br/>
The warrior grinned.  “I plan to destroy the Clans and get my vengeance!”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        Surprise instantly appeared on Ivypool’s features.  “How?!  Won’t you be outnumbered by the Clan cats and the Dark Forest?  What if Tigerstar-”<br/>
“He may be the leader of the Dark Forest and the former ShadowClan leader but I have more experience and wisdom.  Tigerstar is just another greedy, selfish Clan cat.  Many have tried to accomplish his mission but all have failed.”  Mapleshade’s voice rang strong and dedication swirled in her gaze.  “We shall plan our own attack while Tigerstar and Firestar go to battle.”<br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        “A dark storm is approaching for all the Clan cats.  Are you with me Ivypool?”  Mapleshade asked.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        “Yes.”  The warrior nodded.<br/>
Shadows casted over Mapleshade and cloaked her in the foliage.  “Bring anyone you think will assist us.  Perhaps not all cats are loyal to the Clans or the Dark Forest.”  Disappearing, figure fading, hysterical laughter echoed in the woodland.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        Stealthily Ivypool entered the clearing.  Cats of the Dark Forest army were already gathered in a crowd listening to Brokenstar’s report about the warriors’ progress.  Luckily Hawkfrost was sitting by the leaders so he didn’t notice the warrior’s late arrival.  Blossomfall found Ivypool with concern in her eyes.  “You’re late.  Did any cat attack you?”<br/>
“No.  I’m fine.”  The she-cat smiled.<br/>
Blossomfall laughed.  “Hawkfrost was grumpy during our training session wasn’t he?”<br/>
Ivypool rolled her eyes.  “I think he shows off a lot, especially since he failed to capture the Clans and lost to Brambleclaw.”<br/>
“Lionblaze and the others were looking for you.”<br/>
“They were?”<br/>
Blossomfall nodded towards their direction.  “Yes, that way.”<br/>
“Thanks.  See you at sunrise Blossomfall.”<br/>
The warrior smiled and waved her tail as a goodbye.  “Okay Ivypool.”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        Avoiding tails and paws the warrior crawled over to Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather.  They sat in the outer ring of the crowd.  “Ivypool!  Brambleclaw is investigating all the cats in ThunderClan.  He suspects most of us are training in the Dark Forest.”<br/>
“Is he going to exile us?”<br/>
“No, I think Brambleclaw is waiting to see what happens.  After all, he didn’t join Tigerstar’s army.”<br/>
Ivypool sat next to Jayfeather whose ears were rotating to listen to every sound in the glade.  “Next time we go to the Dark Forest we must go to the river.”<br/>
“Why?”  The blind medicine-cat asked, curiosity written on his face.<br/>
“I think you’ll find it interesting.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
“This sounds fun,” Lionblaze grinned.  “I wonder what the surprise is Ivypool.”<br/>
“Tigerstar is going to speak soon.”  Hollyleaf mewed.  All four cats silently watched the Dark Forest leader step forward on a tall boulder.  Hawkfrost and Brokenstar stood by Tigerstar while Darkstripe and Thistleclaw sat below on smaller rocks.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        “The invasion will begin soon.”  Tigerstar’s loud, clear, deep voice rumbled through the forest like thunder.  “Another gathering will be in a few sunrises.  All of you must be prepared and show no mercy.  Our plan is to overwhelm the Clan cats.”<br/>
“First, all of our warriors will be split into small troops lead by one of us.”  Brokenstar mewed.  “Hawkfrost will lead Blossomfall, Ivypool, Hollyleaf, and the rest of the RiverClan cats.”<br/>
“Lionblaze, Thistleclaw, Darkstripe and other ThunderClan cats will follow me into battle.”  Tigerstar added.<br/>
“Brokenstar will lead with Mapleshade over WindClan and ShadowClan cats together since they form the tiniest troop.  Of course, Jayfeather will be with them as well.”  Thistleclaw mewed.<br/>
Darkstripe laughed.  “Tell everyone our strategy Tigerstar!  It is brilliant!”<br/>
“Silence Darkstripe!”  Tigerstar hissed.  After his apprentice slithered away the Dark Forest leader explained his tactics to battle Firestar.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        “When all the Clans go to the island for the gathering we’ll draw the leaders away with a diversion where only the most experienced warriors will ambush and surround them.  Since Firestar, Leopardstar, Onestar, and Blackstar have the most lives they will be the most difficult opponents.”<br/>
“The other Dark Forest warriors will create a barricade and flank the Clan cats from reaching to assist their leaders.”  Thistleclaw mewed.<br/>
“We must use every ounce of our strength and wits to defeat the Clans!”  Brokenstar cheered.<br/>
The arena clamored with roars of agreement.<br/>
“Your swimming training will be essential to our plan’s success,” Brokenstar mewed.  “You will stay behind and not go to the gathering.  Wait until the moon reaches the highest point in the sky, and then stealthily swim to the island.  Using the shadows casted by trees for cover you will wait for the signal.  When Tigerstar yowls, the Dark Forest will begin our attack!”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
           </p><p><br/>
        “All of you are dismissed,” Hawkfrost mewed.  “Next time you appear in the Dark Forest we will be practicing this strategy.”  Departing with the other cats, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Blossomfall, and Ivypool marched back home.  Tiredness weighed them down like they had been fighting a pack of badgers.  Slowly the cats returned to a bright sunrise in ThunderClan territory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 🎁Underestimated/Games (Highschool AU) [Various]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Highschool AU.</p><p>Jayfeather x Brairlight.</p><p>This AU is inspired by Fire Emblem: Three Houses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Hello!  Look into the pool reader.  Do you see anything different?  A new dimension you say?  Glimpse further into the clear surface.  Things have changed for our beloved characters in an alternate universe…</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Woodland Town is a gigantic territory stretching far.  A grand academy towers at the center.  It’s split into four, one for each leader’s land.  Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind.  Students are proud champions of sports, arts, and academics.<br/>
 <br/>
            The school’s quality is unmatched.  Life here is lively, competitive, and splendid.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Some harbor inner loneliness and doubt.  Lionblaze is a muscular, popular football player, yet he’s somewhat aloof.  Hollyleaf is a competitive, shrewd girl just wanting to belong.  Jayfeather is a cold shell concealing courageous selflessness.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            A pole prodded the floor, guiding Jayfeather’s way.  Silence sticks thickly to air.  Empty.  Darkness stretched out before him but he isn’t afraid.  He had just returned from collecting herbs and is heading to the clinic.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Good morning Jayfeather!”<br/>
“Hello Hollyleaf.”  He grumpily replied.  “Where are you going?”<br/>
“Hunting.  I’m starting to get the hang of the bow.”<br/>
“I smell blood.  Did you get hurt?” <br/>
“Got a few scars from martial arts class.  Breezepelt is a foxheart –as usual.”<br/>
“Let me fix that.”  He grabbed bandages and disinfectant from his satchel.  With great care he healed the injury.<br/>
“Thank you brother.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            None ever discussed Leafpool.  Especially around Hollyleaf.  The three siblings were very bitter about their mother’s lies.  ‘If she had been upfront about everything I think we’d all be on better terms…’<br/>
“Need help?  You better finish whatever you’re doing before the ‘paws crowd the corridors.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “I’m fine thanks.”<br/>
“Alright, see ya!”  Hollyleaf left.  Jayfeather walked to ThunderClan medical bay.  The instant he entered the room –something was off.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            The room is empty.  Shuffling to a row of beds he pats one.  No heat.  Her bag is gone too. <br/>
“Hey Jayfeather, I stopped by to grab some herbs for the elders.  Upset stomachs and all that.”  Lionblaze’s nonchalant, lumbering figure hovered in.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Have you seen Brairpaw?” Jayfeather’s voice is laced with panic.<br/>
“Hm?  Not recently?  Why?”<br/>
He grabbed his brother’s varsity jacket.  Blue eyes are wide and frantic.  “We need to look for her!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            They ran.  “Where could she be?”<br/>
“My guess: outside.  Brairpaw always complains about being stuck indoors.”<br/>
“Okay.  I’ll check the sports field!”<br/>
“I’ll look in ThunderClan woods!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            It’s so vast.  Jayfeather is afraid he’d never be able to find Brairpaw.  What if she’s hurt?  What if another student or rogue attacked her?  The other Clans threaten war a lot –a forbidding possibility.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Out of breath he stumbled.  Hands met bark and Jayfeather clung on.  Ignoring his pounding heart he tried to hear anything unusual.  The sunlight dances upon his skin, bringing brief comfort.  Branches snap.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Mouse dung!”<br/>
‘Brairpaw!’  Jayfeather tracked the noise.  He arrived in a glade.  Strong scents of fauna drift by his nose.  This is ThunderClan hunting ground.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “You’re injured!  I smell blood.”<br/>
“Jayfeather?  I should’ve guessed you’d be worried about me…”<br/>
He walked forward expecting to find a wheelchair’s arm rest.  Instead, he almost tripped over her.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            The healer kneeled by her side.  “What are you doing on the ground?”  Shocked, he hears Brairpaw sobbing.  “I…I just wanted to prove how useful I am to ThunderClan!  B-But I ruined everything!”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Jayfeather held Brairpaw in his arms and rubbed her back, soothing his crying friend. <br/>
“I got my wheelchair stuck between some boulders and I broke a bow in half too!  I wanted to hunt some game for ThunderClan.  I…I feel worthless!”<br/>
“Don’t be so reckless Brairpaw.  Everyone would be upset if anything had-”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Brairpaw’s voice is studded with resentment.  “No.  No they wouldn’t.  Nobody cares about me.  Somebody who can’t pull their own weight.”<br/>
“I care!”<br/>
She flinched.  The apprentice has never heard Jayfeather shout before.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “You and I, everybody underestimates us.  So what if you can’t be a warrior?  You can still make a difference!”<br/>
“But I can’t walk.  At least you can help other cats and go on adventures.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Listen,” Jayfeather’s voice is soft, delicate.  “I know I’m grumpy.  A lot.  But I always look forward to seeing you every day.  You always manage to lift up my spirits, you know?  Everyone else is so annoying.  I admire your attentiveness and generosity, Brairpaw.”  He had to wipe his tears away.  It’s been a long time since he’s felt this sad.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “I don’t want to lose one of the few people in my life that gives me a reason to keep going.  You’re not alone Brairpaw, I’m here with you!”<br/>
Arms embraced him.  Jayfeather can sense Brairpaw’s calm heartbeat contrasting his hysterical one.  She kissed his cheek and rests her head upon his shoulders.  “Thank you Jayfeather.  I’m glad I have a friend like you.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Lionblaze and Brightheart dash through large thickets.  The warriors wield spears –ready for battle.  “Any danger?!”<br/>
“No Brightheart.  Just a few minor injuries.”  Jayfeather reported.<br/>
His brother sighed in relief.  “Thank StarClan we found you two!”<br/>
“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “I’ll explain when we get to the clinic.  Lionblaze, can you retrieve-”<br/>
“On it!”  He dislodged Brairpaw’s wheelchair from slabs of stone.  Brightheart lifted the ‘paw and put her back on the vehicle.<br/>
“Am I in trouble?”<br/>
“No,” she said.  “Thankfully nobody got attacked.  Rogues have been wandering around lately.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
            Brairpaw is despondent.  Jayfeather can tell.  Misery cloaks her entire being like heavy wolf furs.  She puts her book down and glances at him.  “Even though you’re blind your eyes are staring straight into my soul.”<br/>
“Sorry.  Would you like some more lunch?  I can split half of mine.”<br/>
“It’s alright.  Actually, I wanted to tell you what I’ve been thinking.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Jayfeather nodded, eating.<br/>
“I want to become a healer.”<br/>
He sputtered, coughing so hard he’d need a cup of tea afterwards.  “What?!”<br/>
“If you can do it, I should be able to do so.  Besides, the Clans need more healers.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            She blushed.  “I also think we’d work really well together.”  Brairpaw gazed out the window thoughtfully.  “I’ve been here long enough to memorize every herb.  I even study the techniques you use to fix broken bones.  I can learn braille too, I’m sure.”<br/>
Jayfeather considered her offer.  “I’m going to tell you, it’s going to be a pain.  Lots of death, suffering, and insufferable patients to look after.  But, I can already tell you’ll be dedicated enough to make an exceptional healer.”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Brairpaw’s eyes shimmered.  Tears welled up in her eyes.  “Thank you so much!  Just wait; I’ll be the best healer of ThunderClan!  Besides you, that is!”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
    </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
“No.  Absolutely not!  I’d rather practice for the gathering tournaments right now.”  Hollyleaf crossed her arms.<br/>
“I agree.”  Ivypool added.  “All four Clans are at peace now but who knows when one will declare war?  Food will become scarce soon.”<br/>
“But that’s exactly why you should spend time with your friends!  There aren’t enough happy memories to share.”  Blossomfall said.<br/>
“How about we play a game?”  Dovewing suggested.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “What?  Playing games?  We’re not kids!”<br/>
“We’ve already completed our warrior tasks today.”<br/>
“I’m up for it.”<br/>
“Lionblaze!”  Cinderheart leapt into his arms.  He spun her around and kissed her sweetly.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Well, there are studies for our exams…” Ivypool mumbled.<br/>
“What, and miss hanging out with your big bro?” <br/>
Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.<br/>
“It’ll be fun!”  Blossomfall sang.<br/>
“Fine.”<br/>
“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Awesome!”  Cinderheart cheered.  “What should we play?”<br/>
“I know.  Hide-and-catch.”  Lionblaze smiled.<br/>
“Really?  Better than musical chairs or something.”<br/>
“What’re the rules?”  Hollyleaf asked.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “When the seeker finds a person’s hiding place, they tackle them.  If they capture most of the group well, victory!”<br/>
“Hmm…sounds perfect to test my skills.”<br/>
“This is supposed to be fun, remember guys?”<br/>
“Who’ll be it?”<br/>
All eyes land on Hollyleaf.<br/>
 <br/>
            ‘I’m the best hunter in ThunderClan!  This shouldn’t be too hard.’  Sticking to the shadows she searched for her friends.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Dovewing was in a tree.  Lionblaze concealed in a thicket.  They ran into the woods.  Hollyleaf tackled her, laughing.  “One down…” green orbs locked onto Lionblaze.  “Four to go.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “You’re not going to win this one, sis.”  Lionblaze flipped her over and dodged a sweeping kick.  She’s fast, he’s strong.  Hollyleaf ran around him, jabbing and sidestepping.  She shouted amusedly, “For someone who’s a warrior you sure run away a lot!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Cinderheart camouflaged in a pile of flora.  Running like a squirrel she avoided Hollyleaf.  She’d never catch up.<br/>
The grey haired warrior entered a clearing and looked around.  Cinderheart sighed.  “I lost her!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Hollyleaf dropped from a tree and tackled Cinderheart.  “I caught you!”<br/>
She laughed.  “Good job!  I should’ve known you’d pull a trick like that.”<br/>
‘I’ve never seen Hollyleaf smile so much before.  Lionblaze’s plan is working after all.’</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Two left.  Eventually, Hollyleaf found a strange tree by some rocks.  Sunlight helped her detect an abnormal mound.  She scooped up dirt and pushed aside stones.  In the trench below sat Blossomfall.  Smiling, she jumped out.  Hollyleaf tackled her, both sparring for a few seconds.  “That trench is impressive!  But you wasted too much energy building it.”<br/>
“I suppose so.  Still, I lasted longer than most of our friends.”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            A miniature waterfall stood elegantly in ThunderClan.  Water bubbled above a pebble floor.  Birds sing.  Nothing looked out of place.  Hollyleaf had a gut feeling that Ivypool was hiding here. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Carefully she inspected the waterfall.  In a flash Ivypool dove into the stream.  Flecks of water blinded Hollyleaf.  The warrior reappeared on the bank.  “Try and catch me!” <br/>
Laughing, Hollyleaf bounded after her.  Dashing, she tackled Ivypool.  The women struggled as they rolled.  “No fair!  How’d you learn to swim?”  Hollyleaf playfully punched her friend.<br/>
“I fell in and had to adapt.  It’s vital for survival.”<br/>
“Well, I won at least.  I found and caught everybody except Lionblaze!”<br/>
“Hmm, really?  Pretty cool.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Silence.  They gaze at each other.  A fit of giggles revived.  “Did…did you have fun?”<br/>
“A lot, surprisingly.  I think this was their plan all along.”<br/>
“It’s not as fun as the gathering competitions but it’s cool not being serious all the time.  I guess.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Hollyleaf yawned.  She rested besides her best friend.  “Yeah.  I’m so tired.  Just want to doze in such a pretty wilderness.”<br/>
“And miss lunch at the dining hall?”  Lionblaze shouted.  Dovewing, Blossomfall, Cinderheart, and him surrounded the two.  He turned saying, “I’ll race you guys!”<br/>
Without another word Ivypool and Hollyleaf ran past Lionblaze.  The rest followed, laughter echoing throughout warm, sunny woodland.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 🎁𝐀 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐡𝐞𝐜𝐲 𝐑𝐞𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐧 [𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚏𝚙𝚘𝚘𝚕]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           StarClan cats pace back and forth restlessly.  Their power falters under the Dark Forest.  “If our champions aren’t Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather then who-”<br/>
“All our efforts have failed.  What’ll we do?!”<br/>
“The Clans shall surely perish!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Silence!”  Bluestar hissed.<br/>
“There is still hope.”  Yellowfang rasped.<br/>
“Firestar?  He might be a hero again!”<br/>
“Not this time.”  Spottedleaf interrupted.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “This is urgent.  If any are to survive we must follow Spottedleaf’s plan.”  Whitestorm insisted.<br/>
“Isn’t that too reckless?”  Leopardstar opposed.<br/>
“I believe it maybe our only option.  The other Clans are in too much turmoil right now.”  Crookedstar mewed.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Spottedleaf gazed through a break in the cloud floor.  She summoned a shimmering star.  It fell.  Dashing into silverpelt.  It split into two smaller stars.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
        </p><p> </p><p>            “What do you need now?  I’m organizing herbs-”<br/>
“I need your help!  This is –ugh!”  Leafpool buckled in pain.  Worried, he helped her up.  “What’s wrong?”<br/>
“I-I think it’s…kits!”<br/>
“What?!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            The medicine cat stares at her incredulously.  ‘Is this what my dreams meant?  A falling star turning into two?’  Packing seeds, plants, and flowers he pushed aside some brambles.  “Into the forest.  I don’t need Clanmates pestering me with questions about what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Woodland is strangely silent.  Fauna and flora don’t stir.  Jayfeather and Leafpool arrive at a barrier of trees, stones, and a thicket.  “This place should be safe from badgers and foxes.”  The medicine cat watches over the procedure.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Two kits are born.  Both are toms.  Jayfeather checks their health before dropping plants at his mother’s paws.  “Eat these.  I’ll get some water for you.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            By a river he smells beautiful flowers.  Impossible, considering that autumn is already here.  He realizes that it must be a StarClan cat.  True.  It’s Spottedleaf, the gentle, kind soul.  Yet, Jayfeather can’t help but feel a surge of grief and anger.  “What you’ve all done.  You know it can’t be forgiven right?”<br/>
Spottedleaf lowered her head sorrowfully.  “I’m sorry.  It’s the only way we can save-”<br/>
“No.”  Jayfeather spat.  He glared at her.  “Not that.  Before.  Moons ago.  Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, me.  Us.  To me, you’re just as bad as the Dark Forest.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            He’s quivering with rage.  “StarClan has ruined so many lives.  If it wasn’t for-”<br/>
“I know.  I’m so sorry.  Please, just take care of the kits.  That’s all I ask.”  Her starry form faded.  He’s left to wallow in his own frustration.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
       </p><p> </p><p>            Leafpool smiled at him.  “Son, I want you to name the kits.” <br/>
“Me?  Why?”<br/>
“Well…I think you’d be a great role model for them.  Better than me, even…”<br/>
Jayfeather snorted.  But, listening to their small cries, he felt overwhelming empathy.  He doesn’t want their lives to turn out so miserably like his had.  “Fine.  Um…”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            He decided to name them after what he missed most, seeing only the image in his dreams.  One had pale white fur and a dark muzzle.  Jayfeather nudged it with his nose.  “This’ll be Dawnkit.”  The brother has black fur and white legs.  “He’ll be Duskkit.  I hope they’ll be there for each other.”<br/>
“Aw, those are wonderful names!  I wish Dawnkit and Duskkit will have bright futures.  Life is uncertain but there are some happy moments…”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Leafpool gazed at the endless sea of stars.  Her eyes shimmer with a mixture of melancholy and joy.  “We have to tell everybody that these kits were born from the stars.”<br/>
“I’m not sure how they’ll take the news.”<br/>
“Either way, I’m just happy to spend time with them now.  I’m very…sad that I couldn’t spend much time with you three.”<br/>
“Time has passed,” Jayfeather grumpily stated.  “There’s only time to be concerned about the future.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Everybody is sweetly accepting of the new kits –of the potential new prophecy too.  Leafpool enjoys watching over all the kits in the nursery.  Attentive, thoughtful, and patient.  A lot of the other queens are grateful for her assistance also.  Ivypool, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, and Jayfeather observe the adorable kits.  They all gushed about Dawnkit and Duskkit.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “So…these guys will fulfill the prophecy given so long ago?”  Dovewing asked.<br/>
“StarClan already messed up so many times.  Who knows?”  Jayfeather mumbled.<br/>
“Even so, let them be kits.  Clan life is hard enough already.”  Hollyleaf smiled at the small bundles.<br/>
“Yeah, I think they’ll be strong and live a good life.  I’ll watch over them too!”  Ivypool mewed.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Thank you.  I’m glad I have such brilliant friends and family.”  Tears welled up in Leafpool’s eyes. <br/>
“Of course!  Who else would look after the little guys?”<br/>
“I’ll teach them to be strong!”<br/>
“I’ll show them the best hunting tactics.”<br/>
“How about battle?  Can’t be the best without awesome moves.”<br/>
“We’ll teach them really fun games to play too!”<br/>
“I promise,” Leapool sniffed.  “To not let any of you down!”<br/>
“You’ll do fine,” the medicine cat reassured.  “You’ll do fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 🎁𝐄𝐱𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬 [Mapleshade x Appledusk]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested</p><p>Storyline: What if Appledusk stayed together with Mapleshade?</p><p>Main Cast: Mapleshade, Appledusk, Myler, Frecklewish, Reedshine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Exiled Lovers</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
                “Banished?!  I –the only thing I did was fall in love!”  Mapleshade shouted.  She glared at Oakstar rebelliously.<br/>
“With a murderer!  Appledusk killed Birchface!<br/>
“He did what any Clan cat does when defending territory!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            An audible gasp sweeps through camp.  Cats ominously chanted.  “Traitor, traitor, traitor!”<br/>
Glowering and hissing, Mapleshade backs away.  “I only lied because you were all so pushy on me being Birchface’s mate!  I was afraid-”<br/>
“You broke the warrior code!”  Bloomheart seethed.<br/>
“Defending an enemy of ThunderClan is unforgivable!”<br/>
Mapleshade steered her kits close to her feet, wary of her Clanmates attacking them.  “You’re all a bunch of lunatics!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “Never return,” Oakstar puffed up with hostility.  His order cut deep like crows piercing carcass bones.  “If you do my warriors will chase you out.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Hurt and betrayed, the exiled warrior left ThunderClan.  Would RiverClan let her and the kits stay?  They must, right?  The tiny bundles are part of Appledusk’s bloodline.  Who would deny a strong warrior into their ranks either?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            How will she safely get past the river?  The kits can swim well but not for such a long distance.  A trickling dread sticks to Mapleshade’s pelt, sinking below the flesh.  What if Appledusk turned her away?<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            The normally undisturbed, clear surface now frothed and furiously stormed to and fro.  Too perilous to traverse.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Unknown to her, two pairs of eyes observe them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Appledusk noticed his mate.  Was she stranded?  Her dejected facial expression and slumped form worried him.  Leaping into waves he swam over to Mapleshade.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “What’s wrong?”  The tom got onto sandy shore and sat beside her.  Concern shined in Appledusk’s green eyes.<br/>
Sobbing, she explained what happened.<br/>
Alarm crossed his face.  “Seriously?!  Oakstar and the others exiled you <strong>and</strong> the kits?!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Heavy disheartened quiet weighed on their shoulders.  A light rainfall manifested.  Appledusk licked his mate’s face lovingly.  “Don’t worry Mapleshade.  I won’t leave you, ever.  We can do this together.  I won’t give you up, not for some dumb warrior code or what our Clanmates say.”<br/>
A bright smile warmed her cold downcast expression.  “Really?  Oh Appledusk, I’m so happy that you’re my mate!  I couldn’t ask for better!”<br/>
“You think so?”  He proudly gazes at her brilliant honey-colored eyes.  “I feel the same about you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            He picked up Petalkit.  “Maybe Darkstar will let you guys stay.  I’ll carry the kits-”<br/>
“I won’t let you enter RiverClan!”<br/>
“Reedshine?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Clear jealousy glows in her eyes.  “I wondered why you’ve been vanishing so often.  Is this what you’ve been up to?”  Snarling, she crouched, ready to spring.  Venom laced her words.  “Is this why you rejected me?”<br/>
The pale tom stared at his Clanmate hard.  “I love Mapleshade.  Nothing can change that.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “Leave her.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Leave her or I’ll get Darkstar to banish you!”<br/>
“You can’t do that Reedshine!  It’s cruel!”  Mapleshade exclaimed.<br/>
“Appledusk broke my heart for a mangy-pelt, foolish, disgusting ThunderClan cat!”<br/>
Bristling he roared, “Don’t talk about Mapleshade that way.  We were never together and I said so every time you asked me, Reedshine.  Quit making up ridiculous fantasies!”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Ears flickering, Mapleshade hears something crashing through shrubbery behind them.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            A strong musky scent of ThunderClan hits her nose.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “Look out!”  She jumped onto Appledusk as a cat flew overhead. <br/>
“Frecklewish!”<br/>
“Killer!  You murdered my brother!”<br/>
Horror and melancholy flash in his light green eyes.  “I never meant to kill any Clan cats.  We were defending RiverClan territory!”<br/>
“Liar!  All RiverClan cats are bloodthirsty, ruthless, fox hearted killers!”<br/>
“You’re no longer welcome in RiverClan.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “W-What?!  Only a leader or deputy can-”<br/>
“Not if I reveal all that you’ve done.”<br/>
“For falling in love?  Hmph.  To think I believed my Clanmates were honorable.”<br/>
“I’d say delusional.”  Mapleshade added.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “None of this should’ve happened,” Frecklewish mewed.  “But I’m going to fix it!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Frecklewish leaps on Mapleshade.  Claws dig into her sides.  Reeling, she rolls.  Clumps of fur fly.  The exiled warrior hooks Frecklewish with a paw and pushes her away.  The kits wail because they are startled by the sudden violent outbreak.<br/>
“Protect the kits and run!  I’ll fight these bee brained cats!”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Torn, Mapleshade complies.  She wants to defend her lover but he’s right.  The kits are top priority.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Ushering them towards some foliage, she runs.  Reedshine intercepts.  In one swipe Mapleshade’s ear is gone.  Her opponent’s stinky hot breath wafts into her face.  “I’ll make you suffer for taking Appledusk away from me!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            The kits’ squealing ignites Mapleshade’s adrenaline.  Scratching, kicking, and biting, she manages to wound Reedshine.  Scars bloom on her neck and gut.  Horrified, Mapleshade sees her lunge for Larchkit.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Sprinting, Mapleshade saves her kit.  Fangs pierce her eye.  Blood spills down her muzzle and the metallic taste sharpens Mapleshade’s senses.  Recoiling, she then sinks her teeth into Reedshine’s neck.  Wildly she throws the cat.  Her teeth shred deep before releasing her attacker.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Catching her breath, Mapleshade turns to see a lifeless RiverClan cat.  Blood pools beside Reedshine.  Frantically she counts her kits.  Good, all there.  No injuries.  Nudging them with her nose Mapleshade leads them away from danger.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Frecklewish tackles Appledusk.  She ruthlessly claws at him. <br/>
“Just let us go!”<br/>
“No!  You two have caused too much trouble!  Banishment isn’t enough!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Fresh wounds appear on Appledusk’s chest and sides.  His endurance is waning.  Pivoting, he kicks Frecklewish.  She latches onto and crunches his leg.  Limping badly he tries to flee.<br/>
Observing the fight, Mapleshade rescues her mate.  Her slender muscles bunch up, and twirling upwards, she strikes Frecklewish.  The warrior bounces and rolls backwards into the forest.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “The Clans are wrong,” Appledusk called.  “No warrior code should cause this much torment.”<br/>
All five cats leave the forest.  Mapleshade reassures she’ll find them a safe place to stay overnight.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
        </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            An old barn creaks in the distance.  Is it empty?  The frame looks sturdy.  Though in ruins, it is the only shelter amid vast open fields.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Mapleshade bristles defensively when a cat exits the barn.  The tom’s eyes grow wide in alarm.  “You’re bleeding!  Oooh, that looks really bad.  And your eye!  Go into the barn and rest.  I’ll fetch some herbs-”<br/>
“We don’t trust-”<br/>
“Yes, please, thank you…”<br/>
“I’m Myler!”  He drops a dead squirrel at their feet and smiles warmly.  “I just caught this.  Eat it.  I’ll be right back to help.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“Myler is as fast as a rabbit!”  Appledusk chuckled.  He sat beside Mapleshade in a makeshift nest of hay. <br/>
“I guess he isn’t bad.”  She shrugged.<br/>
Appledusk rest his head upon hers.  “I’m sorry about your eye.”<br/>
“It does hurt.  But I can stay strong for you.”  She brushed noses with him.<br/>
“You’re so brave!  I’m so thankful I have you.  Despite the outcome I think I made the right choice.”</p><p>“So do I.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Appledusk sighed.  “Staying in the Clans was wrong.  All those rules, and for what?”<br/>
“Some of them kept us strong.  Loners can’t really fight a fox or badger.”<br/>
“True but, it’s so restrictive.  Being a loner…that must be the path to take.  On the bright side, we can do whatever we want now.”<br/>
Mapleshade grinned.  “You’re right.  It sounds like a peaceful life.  As long as I have you and the kits, I can be anywhere.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Myler returns and frets over the pair.  After healing their injuries he cheered up the kits by finding some feathers.  Petalkit, Larchkit, and Patchkit happily chase the feathers.  Leaping up they paw at them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            “Thank you for helping us, Myler.”<br/>
“Of course!  Clan cats are vicious.  I’m glad you guys made it out of their territory safely.”<br/>
Mapleshade and Appledusk exchanged glances.<br/>
Blinking, Myler stared at them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            The pair explained their story.  Between pauses Appledusk thanked Myler again while Mapleshade answered questions.  The kind loner offered to let them stay.  He though the ex-warriors very fascinating!  He also really liked sharing his knowledge of being a loner too.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
            Night slowly swaps the bright blue horizon.  Among a starry sky is a single fluffy cloud.  Appledusk and Mapleshade watch on as their kits sleep in another nest beside them.  The violent aspects of Clan life melt away to something stunningly peaceful.  No bloodshed, no rules to follow, their kits can grow up safely, and they have the whole world to explore.  They’re sure it’ll be a serene life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 𝐁𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 [Brightpaw/Lostface x Scourge]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Storyline: What if Brightpaw joined BloodClan?</p><p>Main Cast: Brightpaw/Lostface, Scourge, Cinderpelt, Yellowfang, Brick, Bone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Lostface.  The newfound name spins around Brightpaw’s head like annoying flies.  Night and day are identical.  Voices of her friends float overhead.  Their hushed worries and frightened exclamations bring her dreadful discomfort. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Grief and guilt grasp Brightpaw like icy waters of leafbare.  Her body shudders and heaves as she sobs.  Swiftpaw died to save her from a pack of dogs. <em> ‘I don’t deserve to be alive.  Swiftpaw should be here, not me.’</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            None could sooth Brightpaw’s wailing.  Fireheart quickly called out Bluestar’s unsympathetic detached remarks.  <br/>
Brightheart hears it above the medicine cats’ orders to chew bitter herbs.  Over the fluffy insulation of Cloudtail wrapped around her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            It’s revolting!  Swiftpaw is a hero!  More than Bluestar could ever be, especially right now.<br/>
<em>‘He must’ve been so scared…’</em><br/>
But Swiftpaw, despite knowing the outcome, fearlessly entered battle like a true warrior.  Now he’s gone.  <em>‘I miss him so much!’</em>  Through all the prodding Cinderpelt and Yellowfang did to heal her wounds, disgusting herbs, and itchy bandages, all she can focus on is internal pain.<br/>
 <br/>
            It’s a lot to bear in such a short lifetime.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Scars healed, the world materializes.  No longer does it wane like sun to a storm.  Death doesn’t veil Brightpaw like a moonless night.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            A resolve settles in the cat’s heart.  The warrior code is flawed.  Tigerclaw will show up as promised.  There’ll certainly be war.  If leaders don’t do all they can for their Clanmates then what is the code for?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Someone had left a mouse and squirrel at her paws.  Brightpaw gulped it down hungrily.  She hasn’t eaten anything in days.  It’s nightfall.  A patrol had just returned and everybody’s asleep. <br/>
Problem is, is that she can’t see from one eye.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Heart pounding, she feels a wind dance past.  The gentle gust whips around, yet Brightpaw can’t feel it on her left side.<br/>
“So,” she laughs bitterly.  “The new name Bluestar bestowed on me is fitting.”  Melancholy closes in on Brightpaw.  It’s suffocating.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Clumsily she navigates the medicine cat den and finds a gap.  Slithering through, she finds no moon.  Just darkness and faint cricket song.  Desolate loneliness latches onto Brightpaw like a snake attacking a mouse.<br/>
Her body quivers.  Slowly, tears drip onto earth.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Brightpaw?  What’re you doing outside?”  Cinderpelt worriedly asked.  “Are you okay?  Come back inside.  You need res-”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“No?  But-”<br/>
Strengthening her nerves she faces Cinderpelt.  “I’m leaving ThunderClan.”<br/>
“Leaving?  But we need you!  Cloudtail, Fireheart, and everyone will-”<br/>
“I must go!  I can’t…” Brightpaw’s claws dug into the earth.  “Because of Tigerclaw’s selfishness and Bluestar’s inability to be there for us, Swiftpaw is dead!”  Pivoting, Brightpaw sprinted away into the woods.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Cinderpelt’s sad blue eyes never left her retreating friend.  “Brightpaw…”<br/>
Yellowfang exited the den, having heard the conversation, and sat next to her apprentice.  Though disheveled and grumpy, she’s a wise medicine cat.  “Let her go.”  Yellowfang’s eyes glint empathetically.  “I know Clan life isn’t perfect.  Many sinister forces lurk in this forest.”<br/>
 <br/>
            Yellowfang glanced at Brightpaw.  “Be careful young one.  Walk with certainty and pride.  Understand?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            It’s a bittersweet departure.  The world is perilous.  She refuses to give up.  Lostface has survived a pack of dogs, now she hardened enough bravery to face anything.<br/>
<em>‘I’ll be as brilliant as Swiftpaw!’</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            The thunderpath is daunting.  At night it’s almost silent.  Whiskers twitching, Lostface recalls stories that warriors and elders have told about it.  One must be agile and vigilant to leave unscathed.  Muscles bunched up, she waits to sprint.<br/>
 <br/>
            Nothing.  No rumbling or monsters running by.  Stinky vile smoke doesn’t clog her nose either.<br/>
 <br/>
            Paws march upon sharp flat rocks, Lostface makes it over thunderpath.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Out of breath and legs trembling she keeps walking.  The horizon stretches on both sides endlessly.  A twoleg place is the only landmark in view.<br/>
Lostface wonders what’s there.  More twolegs and monsters for sure.  But risking it there is better than being out in the open.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
           <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Twolegs ignore cats more than in the forest.  Lostface dosen’t get close and they don’t even notice her.  Bristling, she watches packs of monsters run up and down many thunderpaths.  All different pelt colors and sizes.  Some are as tall as trees.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Clamor shreds her ears.  Turning, Lostface stumbles down a corridor.  She can focus now.  Large shiny rocks stand next to stone slabs.  Crowfood scent stabs Lostface’s nose.  Recoiling in disgust she warily avoids them.  Among a few she can smell fresh food.<br/>
Huh.  Twolegs have strange rituals.  They waste a lot of fresh-kill.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            <em>‘Maybe I can figure out how to open one of the rocks to get food.’</em><br/>
Growling startles Lostface’s thoughts.  Dogs.  One of them.  Its snout curls and fangs shimmer wildly.<br/>
She sees a cat backing away guardedly, hissing at the dog.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Memories flash in her mind. <br/>
Hot sticky blood filling her nose, unbearable pain when teeth pierce her face, Swiftpaw’s screams of pain.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            It lunges at the cat.  Like a viper Lostface strikes.  Claws slash the dog’s eye.  Its stinky breath and sharp teeth miss her by a hair’s length. <br/>
Frightened, she fights at full force.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Injured and whimpering, the dog flees.  Drops of blood coat stone floor.  Breathing heavily she recovers.  It’s gone.  Exhilarated by victory, Lostface roars.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Wow…”<br/>
Lostface turns.  The tiny black tom strolls up to her unafraid.  His collar is studded with dog teeth.<br/>
“Who are you?”<br/>
“I’m Scourge.  I run BloodClan.”  He eyed the other with admiration.  Scourge’s tail flickered, portraying thoughtfulness.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “You battled impressively.  Not many cats can courageously fight a dog.”<br/>
Lostface chuckled dryly.  “I’ve been attacked by a pack before.”<br/>
Scourge reeled, eyes alight in bewilderment.  “A whole pack?!”<br/>
“Yes.  I barley just survived.  My friend died, and now I have these ugly scars.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “They’re not ugly at all.”<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
Scourge puffed up, indebtedness sparking in his usually merciless eyes.  “Your scars make you look really strong.  It shows what you’ve been through, and how you still endure.”<br/>
“Hah,” Now bashful from the genuine flattery, Lostface laughed.  “Thank you.  Most are really afraid of my injuries.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “What’s your name?”<br/>
“Lostface.”  Hurt and resentment blaze in her mint-green eye.<br/>
“Hmm…so we’re both named after our disastrous experiences.  But unlike what others assume, we come out stronger than before.  I’m Scourge.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “If you’d like, you can join BloodClan.  We need dependable cats in our ranks.  After all, cats like you and I need to stick together.”<br/>
Lostface is interested in Scourge’s offer.  Things are so surreal and different here than in the forest.  Though distant and emotionless by exterior, she sees someone trustworthy in him.  <em>‘Can I find a life here, in a place so unfamiliar?’</em><br/>
His blue eyes are pools of wisdom.  From a brief glance one can view agile deftness.<br/>
 <br/>
            “I’ll go with you to BloodClan.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
           <br/>
 </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Among debris, junk, and abandoned furniture is a clowder.  All eyes land on Scourge and the recruit.<br/>
They stare maliciously and inquisitively.  Two cats leave a shelf and bow respectfully.  “Welcome back Scourge.  Who’s this?”<br/>
“I’ve never seen them before.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “This is Lostface.  A new member of BloodClan.”  Scourge turned to her.  “These are my deputies, Brick and Bone.”<br/>
Brick’s whiskers twitched and his eyes narrowed, unmoved.  “Can she still fight?”  He instantly shrunk from his leader’s glare.  Scourge rarely displays emotion.  But when he does, it’s clear and straightforward.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “She saved me from a dog.”<br/>
“A dog?!”  Bone shook his head.  “Wow!  Not many can withstand their attacks.”<br/>
“I’ve survived a pack before,” Lostface mewed.  “So I learned how to avoid their jaws.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            BloodClan had been silent on her arrival but even more so now.  Wonder and respect reflects on every cat’s expression.<br/>
“Well, welcome to BloodClan, Lostface!”  Bone cheered proudly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            She followed Scourge around as he showed her the city.  He informed her on their language, how to search for food, explained the rules, and told her how to safely deal with monsters.  Lostface immediately fit in.  The others asked her to teach them her battle moves too.  A moon passed by in a blink.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
           <br/>
 </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Returning to camp she found Scourge.  He smiled and waved a paw at an old sofa.  “This warehouse is filled with useable nests.  Like this one?”<br/>
Lostface mirrored his smile.  “Looks comfy!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            The pair sat down and exchanged stories.  Sorrow unfolded upon Scourge’s posture as Lostface explained her life in ThunderClan.  How the dogs tore apart her old territory, how Swiftpaw died, how she got injured, everything.<br/>
Regret and rage leaks into her sprightly green eye.  “All because of Tigerclaw.  Bluestar too.”<br/>
“You only wanted to prove how tough you are.  Trust me,” Scourge chuckled bitterly.  “I understand that.”<br/>
 <br/>
            Lostface realized that Scourge, underneath sadistic mannerisms, carried hurt and a rare extraordinary kindness.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “A long time ago I belonged to a family.  I was called Tiny.  I wanted to prove how I could be fearless.  So, I went out into the wild.”<br/>
“The same one I lived in?”<br/>
“Exactly.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Stretching, he relaxed.  He felt like he could around Lostface.  Others expected him to always be calculating, show no hesitation, and unparalleled ferocity.  Otherwise his Clanmates will only see a puny weakling.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “I was very curious about the forest cats.  But I got attacked by their army.”  Scourge sneered.  The memories stinging like a fresh wound.  “One called Thistleclaw, what you define as mentors, told Tigerpaw to attack me.  He did so ruthlessly, with joy!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Tigerpaw?”<br/>
Scourge scoffed.  “Yeah.  He was a big cat with tiny ears, a dumb scar on his nose, and stripes.”<br/>
Alarm flashed in Lostface’s features.  “That’s Tigerclaw!  The same one who betrayed ThunderClan, the one who lead the dogs to us!”<br/>
Blue eyes whipped around to face green.  “It is?  What an awful cat!  For such a tactful cat he exhibits baffling cowardice.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Lostface starts to cry.  Affectionately Scourge nudges her with his nose.  “It’ll be okay.  You’ve lost so much, but not anymore.  I’ll stand by your side.”<br/>
“How do I know you won’t leave?  Ones I care about die so horribly around me.  All because of Tigerclaw and the warrior code!”<br/>
“I won’t let it happen.”  Scourge smiled warmly.<br/>
 <br/>
            In that moment she sees Swiftpaw grinning.  It’s the same type of smile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Even though he was terrified fighting the dogs, he briefly smiled at her.  Like he was saying that everything will be okay, no matter the outcome.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “I’m not leader of BloodClan for nothing.  My wits kept me alive so far.”<br/>
“Thank you Scourge.”<br/>
“No problem.  We’re all lost and alone in this world sometimes. But now that we have each other, things will get better I’m sure.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            A cat sprints in and mutters apologies. <br/>
Scourge sat up.  “What’s wrong, Brick?”<br/>
“Forest cats are here to see you.  Bone is talking to them.  He said their names are Blackfoot and Tigerclaw.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Shocked, Lostface bolted up.<br/>
Scourge remained nonchalant.  Underneath, ire pulsed through his body, and he had to stop his claws from tearing up the sofa.  He could get revenge for him and Lostface.  Scourge won’t allow Tigerclaw to torment any other cats. <br/>
 <br/>
“I will go with you to speak to him, Brick.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐲 𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐚𝐲 [𝙷𝚊𝚠𝚔𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚝]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Storyline: Hawkfrost wakes up in the Dark Forest, remorseful of his actions that almost destroyed the Clans.</p><p>Main Cast: Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, Tigerstar, Mothwing, Darkstripe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gray Disarray</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
            “I’m sorry.”  Brambleclaw whispered.  Despondency cracks his shaking voice.  Waves crash upon sandy coast, flooding the shore of ThunderClan territory.  Paws remain in crimson water –no longer crystal clear.  Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Firestar went back to camp a while ago.  Brambleclaw is left to mourn.  Scruff in jaw, he drags Hawkfrost out from the current and begins to dig a grave.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Posture slumped and tail curled around his front paws, Brambleclaw stares at the vast lake.  A red blurry cat appears.  Blue eyes gaze at his physical body.  A deep hole in his throat is infuriatingly itchy. <br/>
Hawkfrost <strong>should</strong> be mad.  He had lost an important victory.  His and Tigerstar’s plans to conquer the Clans have turned to shambles. <br/>
Yet his bitterness fades to astonishment and despair.<br/>
<em>‘If Brambleclaw has won does that mean Tigerstar is wrong?’</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Opening his jaw Hawkfrost tries to speak but finds his voice strangely silent now.<br/>
 <br/>
            His outline flickers in and out of existence.<br/>
 <br/>
            Briefly Hawkfrost feels impending dismay.<br/>
 <br/>
            The vicious bloody battle forgotten, the spectral RiverClan warrior tries to call for help.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Brambleclaw turned his head, ears flickering.  He gazes straight through Hawkfrost and his eyes narrow as if he heard faint sound. <br/>
Had it been the wind?  Or maybe prey scurrying in green undergrowth?<br/>
Hawkfrost could only stare despairingly before being swept into another world.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            There’s no shelter from the unpleasant damp cold of Dark Forest.  This woodland is forever dreary and desolate.  No warm sunlight ever stabs the gloomy starless night.  Hakwfrost’s nose wrinkles in disgust as his fur is weighed down by heavy mud.  He wades through a murky river, like a depthless tar rather than clear water.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Eventually he makes it to land.  A shadowy figure arrives like mist from the trees.  Hawkfrost recognizes him instantly.  “Father…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Tigerstar walked up to him, unimpressed.  “You failed, Hawkfrost.”<br/>
His son bowed and dejectedly glued his eyes to marshy earth.  “I’m sorry.”<br/>
“Though dead you still have a chance for redemption.”  He drops food at the warrior’s feet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            It’s a mouse, mostly bones and rotting.  Hawkfrost hesitated and stared at it incredulously. <br/>
“What?”  Tigerstar snorted.  “You thought you’d get a delicious meal here?  In Dark Forest this is all we get.  Thin decaying fauna.”  His tail lashes in frustration.  “If we had fresh-kill as good as StarClan this place would be a little more tolerable.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Well?  Eat it.  It won’t make you sick.”<br/>
While chewing, Hawkfrost studied his father’s fatal wound.  A single strike had taken all his nine lives.  “How’d you get that injury?”<br/>
Golden orange eyes stab icy blue sharper than the stake that impaled Hawkfrost’s throat.  “Our enemy, Firestar.”  He answered.  “He –a mere kittypet, took what I had for so long tried to gain.  Bluestar was nothing but a pathetic leader, being swayed by StarClan and her own delusions that Firestar was a hero of a prophecy.  I have experience, wisdom, and focus.  Everything Firestar lacks.”<br/>
“How did he kill you in one hit?”<br/>
“He got lucky, blessed by StarClan with daunting strength.”<br/>
 <br/>
            <em>‘Liar.’</em>  That’s not how Brambleclaw explained the event.  <em>‘If he trusts me, why would Tigerstar lie?’</em><br/>
 <br/>
            After a tour and introduction to other Dark Forest residents, Tigerstar clarified his new plan.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Sitting in a clearing he instructed, “For now we wait.  Let them think they’ve won.”<br/>
“And have the Clans let their guard down?”<br/>
Tigerstar held a calm imposing frown unlike the other restless cats surrounding him.  Wild grins decorated the countless cats’ faces.  “Over time the Clans will fall into conflict with each other.  Bad weather, foxes and badgers and dwindling food will bring down their morale.  Learn to use these disasters to your advantage.”<br/>
“Understood, Father.  I’ll cause chaos within the Clans.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Second, we’ll wander their dreams.  Scare them of approaching turmoil.”<br/>
“But why do that when we can just attack them?”  Darkstripe asked.<br/>
“We want them to think it’s them, not us causing this mistrust.  If that happens, they won’t notice us taking over control.”<br/>
“They won’t have anyone to trust,” Hawkfrost added.  “If they think their own Clanmates will turn on them.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Do what you must,” Tigerstar ordered.  “Our strategy must succeed.”<br/>
“Ashfur has assisted me before.  I’ll go see him.”<br/>
“Remember Hawkfrost, you must kill Brambleclaw.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
Tigerstar glared at his son.  “I’d rather have him allied to the Dark Forest.  But he’s made his decision.  He is the most dangerous because he’s loyal to Firestar.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Teeth flash eerily in the foggy glow of Dark Forest.  “Why do I sense uncertainty from you?  This task shouldn’t be hard, Hawkfrost.  You made your choice at the lake.”  Tigerstar stood an intimidating force to behold by any cat.  “Didn’t you say you don’t care if Bramblelclaw sided with you or not?  Nothing was going to get in your way.”<br/>
“Right.  I…I won’t fail again!”<br/>
Tigerstar’s eyes narrowed in doubt.  “We’ll see…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
         </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
            Ashfur is distracted.  He ignores Hawkfrost’s calls to secluded places within ThunderClan.  He sticks to Squirrelflight, adoring the obnoxious she-cat.  Disgusted, Hawkfrost abandons camp.  Brambleclaw is probably on a patrol.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Strolling around the vast lake, Hawkfrost feels lighter than wind.  He’s curious about what Mothwing’s doing in his absence.  Deserting stealth he walks right into RiverClan clearing.  Hawkfrost observes everything with mild disinterest.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Apprentices practice battle moves with mentors.  The cats excitedly babble like fizzy waves.  The mentors glow happily as the ‘paws display courage, strength, and agility.  Warriors exchange words of encouragement.<br/>
<em>‘I suppose it would’ve been fun to have an apprentice.’</em><br/>
 <br/>
            After all, who can deny feeling a surge of joy for being noticed for accomplishing tough challenges?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            <em>‘Tigerstar only sees me as a failure.  Worse than Brambleclaw, even.’</em>  It’s difficult to admit that his half-brother accomplished more than he ever had.  This realization stings.  Clawing the ground in frustration, Hawkfrost vowed to defeat Firestar and his newly appointed deputy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Wonderful, Willowshine!  These herbs will protect kits and elders from green cough during leafbare.”<br/>
“Thanks!  I…”<br/>
Mothwing.  Though distraught by Hawkfrost’s sinister plans, she still kept a gallant smile and buoyant mood.  The Dark Forest warrior wonders if it’s because he was gone and that a crisis hasn’t affected the Clans.  Or was it because her Clanmates were all happy?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            A strange pang hit Hawkfrost.  Suddenly he feels very alone.  The glade is clamorous, alive with playful smiles.  Warmth.  Something that had faded from the warrior’s soul long ago.  Usually calm, indifferent, and distantly cold, Hawkfrost instantly felt panic spin like a windstorm.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Hawkfrost is conflicted.  His mind commanded to follow Tigerstar’s path.  His heart hums faintly of something else.  A memory reappears.  One before he met Tigerstar for the first time.  He was a kit, only a few moons old.  Sasha had given them to RiverClan.  Hawkfrost had felt terrible, weak, and alone.  Mothwing tried to cheer him up.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “We don’t need Sasha,” she had said.  “You and I can do anything!  Leopardstar and Mistyfoot accepted us into RiverClan.  Things may seem scary now but I bet we’ll be the strongest warriors ever!”<br/>
Mothwing had given him courage.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Hawkfrost approached but stopped.  A crestfallen apology perished on his jaws.  <em>‘Mothwing probably can’t see me.  Probably doesn’t want to speak to me either.’</em>  Pivoting around, the warrior feels an icy wind dash through.  <em>‘Am…am I turning against Tigerstar?’</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Huh?  Hawkfrost?”<br/>
Surprised, he spins to face Willowshine.  She stares at him unblinking.<br/>
Mothwing jolted and withered dreadfully.  Her golden eyes whip side to side searching for danger.<br/>
Her brother frowned.  “I’m sorry, Mothwing.  If I can change, I’ll try to.  I know you’ll never forgive me but I’ll try my best to mend things.”  Turning, he left RiverClan territory.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Is that what you want me to tell her?”  Willowshine asked.  The news had spread fast about Hawkfrost’s betrayal during a gathering.  <em>‘I should ask the other medicine cats at moonpool what to do, and if this is an omen or not.’</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
          </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “So, how are the Clans?”<br/>
“Peaceful as you guessed.  All the leaders are in good shape too.”<br/>
“Keep observing.  Tell me if anything changes.”<br/>
Wary blue eyes latch onto yellow.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Nonchalantly his father added, “Your failure weighs heavily on you.  If you can’t win this time, expect a punishment from the Dark Forest.”<br/>
He nodded.  Hawkfrost sprinted into the living world.  Every time he leaves it feels like a painful tug on his flesh, like swimming through mud.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Scouting the forest he tries to find Brambleclaw.  A patrol should pass by shortly.  Concealed in shrubbery the warrior waited.  A familiar musty scent prodded Hawkfrost’s nose.  Three cats.  One apprentice, two warriors.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Search over there.  Foxes might make dens so close to leafbare.”<br/>
“Will it snow tomorrow?”<br/>
“Possibly.  The sky looks worrying.”<br/>
“Where’s Brambleclaw?”  The apprentice asked.  “I want to spar with the ThunderClan deputy!”<br/>
“He’s been at the lake lately.”<br/>
There’s the info Hawkfrost needed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Before meeting his half-brother, Hawkfrost wandered into ShadowClan.  Some of Tigerstar’s old allies might still be loyal to him.  Blending into night he carefully talked to some warriors, including Tawnypelt and Blackstar.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
            “Are you certain?!”<br/>
Hawkfrost flinched.  “They rejected the offer to join your side.”<br/>
“Even Blackstar?”<br/>
“Yes.  Everyone curtly refused.”<br/>
Tigerstar paced back and forth.  Full of rage he swiped a paw through soil.  Chunks on earth and pebbles cracked and popped like fire.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Pathetic!  Blackstar used to be my most trusted warrior in TigerClan.  Tawnypelt had potential to be invincible too.  Why would they stay loyal to the worthless warrior code?  To StarClan?  They’re all cowards!”<br/>
Doubt develops.  Surely Tigerstar’s kin and reliable followers wouldn’t deny him for a lost cause?<br/>
 “Tawnypelt, Blackstar, and Brambleclaw not being with us makes our mission much more difficult!”<br/>
Withering, Hawkfrost tries to keep his casual mask on.  He doesn’t want to be in the path of Tigerstar’s unrelenting vehemence.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Why not recruit more members?”  Darkstripe asked.  “I’m sure our Dark Forest warriors will join us.”<br/>
“Some of them refuse to cooperate.”  Hawkfrost scoffed.<br/>
“Why not try a basic strategy?”  Brokenstar mewed.  “None of the Clans know about the Dark Forest.  Bring their apprentices and warriors here.  We’ll train them to be in our army.”<br/>
“Creating dissent from within.”  Hawkfrost nodded.  “It could work.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Alright.  Shouldn’t be too hard as long as you don’t alert the Clans.”  Tigerstar agreed.  “I’ll send Maskfur, Darkstripe, Mudwing, Reedleap, and Fishpool.  You too, Hawkfrost.”<br/>
Bowing, the warriors turned to exit the Dark Forest.<br/>
“And don’t fail me.”<br/>
The subtle warning rang unnervingly in Hawkfrost’s ears.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
           </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <br/>
            In ThunderClan territory Hawkfrost stealthily strolled.  Over the few moons since his death they’ve really let their guard down.  A night patrol just returned.  Nobody stayed up to scout for potential intruders.  However, Hawkfrost is in the in-between of reality and dreams so maybe things are perceived differently.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Walking through the clearing he inspects dens warily.  Bundles of fur rise and fall calmly.  Not even the grumpy medicine cat stirs or mutters about gloomy prophecies.  Hawkfrost enters the apprentice dens.  All he has to do is convince them of obtaining incredible powers by willingly entering the Dark Forest army.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Hovering above them, he starts to tremble.  His mind orders him to move yet his legs refuse to.<br/>
Should he sabotage Tigerstar’s commands?  Denying a mission is unquestionable.  Right?<br/>
<em>‘Tigerstar will claw me alive If I-’</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            A cat collides into him.  They roll.  Claws scar Hawkfrost’s face.  “Brambleclaw?!”<br/>
“I knew you’d return.  I didn’t know how but I sensed it.”  He hissed.  “A foreboding presence.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Hurt flashes in somber gold eyes.  “Must I defeat you again?”<br/>
“Stop!”  Hawkfrost struggled to break free from sharp claws.  He wheezed when they dug into his neck.  “I don’t-”<br/>
Obnoxious laughter interrupts the fight.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “So you’re already failing Tigerstar?”  Darkstripe asked.<br/>
Hawkfrost glared, wanting to smack that smug look off of his face.<br/>
Amused, Darkstripe’s tail waved.  “I guess I’ll have to tell Tigerstar what a letdown his son is.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Brambleclaw abandons his half-brother to leap on Darkstripe.  Dazed, Hawkfrost stood up.  Fishpool and Mudwing emerge from the shadows.  “You’re outnumbered.”<br/>
“I’m no coward!  I’ll fight you until my last breath!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Shouts ring in shimmering landscape.  Clumps of fur shed as fangs and claws flash across flesh.  Blood spills onto earth.  It’s not long until Brambleclaw is pinned down by Dark Forest warriors.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Heart pounding, he watches this battle unfold before him.  Fishpool’s questions are muffled and faint.  Walking past he prepares to convince apprentices to join the Dark Forest army.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Hawkfrost’s’ everlasting resentment melts away.<br/>
<em>‘I’ve believed Tigerstar’s lies too long.  I was blind to his manipulation.  Why stay among other cats who’d never value you?’</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            The warrior pounces.  Latching fangs onto neck he tosses Darkstripe off of Brambleclaw.<br/>
Alarmed, Mudwing bristles.  “What?  You are fighting against Tigerstar?  After all of this?”<br/>
“Yes.”  Blue eyes gleam fearlessly. <br/>
Mudwing scratches Hawkfrost and bites his front leg, trapping him in a flurry of claws.  “Foolish!  The Dark Forest won’t accept such traitorous cats!  If you survive we’ll shred you apart!”  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Recovering from his shock, Brambleclaw gratefully helps his brother.  The two are fearsome in battle.  Their muscles and agile moves quickly win the brawl.  Fishpool doesn’t retreat like Mudwing.  The silver tom and Darkstripe bite their enemies.  Sharp teeth ruthlessly slice shoulders, sides, and legs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Darkstripe swoops in and tackles Brambleclaw.  Distracted, he swipes at him.  Brambleclaw is pinned and can’t move. <br/>
Fishpool lunges at him.<br/>
Hawkfrost guards Brambleclaw.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Decaying teeth sink into his neck.  Hawkfrost scratches wildly at Fishpool.  Scars appear on his face and chest.  Fishpool lets go and stumbles.  Blood splashes on both warriors.  Fishpool’s red outline slowly fades.  Brambleclaw shakes off Darkstripe who retreats.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “Hawkfrost!  No!”  Brambleclaw rushes towards his brother.  Concern shines in his eyes. <br/>
“I’m sorry for what I did.”  He faintly smiled.  “Only when I entered the Dark Forest did I realize the friends and potential life I lost…”<br/>
Ears and figure droop sadly.  Brambleclaw’s nose rests on Hawkfrost’s head.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            “At least I saved you.  I can be proud of that.”  Hawkfrost chuckled.<br/>
Brambleclaw is distraught.  How do you save a spirit-cat?  Should he go get Leafpool or Jayfeather?<br/>
Bewildered, he sees Hawkfrost transforming!<br/>
 <br/>
            Faint crimson peels away like weathered leaves.  A pale gray outline replaces it, no scars left behind.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Brilliant grin mirrors brilliant grin.  “Has this ever happened before?”<br/>
“I don’t think so.  Either way,” Brambleclaw bowed respectfully.  “Thank you, Hawkfrost.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            He supposes he’s not fully accepted by StarClan.  Instead, maybe in a between area?  Hawkfrost knows he still has a lot to fix to be redeemed.  But he’s willing to go through any test to show his dedication to friends and family.  “I’ll watch over ThunderClan.  I must tell you future plans that Tigerstar has.  And Ashfur-”<br/>
“I’ll inform Firestar.  Though he trusts me, we might not be able to act right away.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
            Clear forgiveness is portrayed in Brambleclaw’s eyes.  He knows now that Hawkfrost will guide him –he has incredible strength and wits.  Brambleclaw is happy to have another to rely on when there’s a war about to breakout.<br/>
 <br/>
            “If I must stop Tigerstar from destroying the Clans this time,” Hawkfrost mewed.  “It is what I will do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 🎁𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐖𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐬 [𝙼𝚞𝚍𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚠]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Requested</strong>
</p><p><strong>Storyline:</strong> What if Mudclaw became WindClan leader?</p><p><strong>Main Cast:</strong> Mudclaw, Barkface, Tallstar, Onewhisker, Firestar, Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Cold Winds</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>                “No.  It can’t be-”</p><p>Tallstar weakly moved among a rock face.  He wants to view the vast lake –a paradise for the four clans.  Tremendous effort had been spent journeying here and finally, they have arrived.  Ahead is WindClan’s potential new territory. </p><p>Brambleclaw, Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Firestar surround the beloved Tallstar worriedly.  A cat called for Barkface’s help yet they knew there could be nothing done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            He thoughtfully considers each cat before him.</p><p>Should Onewhisker be leader instead?  Tallstar wants peace between WindClan and ThunderClan.  Firestar’s kindness and durable friendship with his warriors would ensure that.  Wouldn’t it?  Mudclaw is very aggressive.  But he’s dependable and wishes the best for WindClan’s survival.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “My last wish,” Tallstar wheezed.  Every breath requires a painful tug at his lungs.  “Is for a lasting friendship between our clans.”  The tom believes Mudclaw will choose Onewhisker as deputy.  Additionally with Barkface’s guidance Mudclaw will be an exceptional leader.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “I’ll do my best to establish your last wishes, Tallstar.  WindClan won’t fail!”</p><p>“So will I.”  Onewhisker agreed.</p><p>“You’re a wonderful leader.  WindClan won’t forget you.”</p><p>“Yes.”  Firestar’s nose rested on Tallstar’s forehead.  “Your immeasurable kindness, wisdom, and bravery shall live on, my friend!”</p><p>Tallstar smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Shimmering starlight cast upon Tallstar.  He feels weightless.  Physical body is being dragged by sleep.  But he’s content.</p><p>The cats he cares about are here and WindClan’s safety seems guaranteed.  Adorning a starry pelt Tallstar walks onto the horizon, following StarClan ancestors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Earth around the lake has been divided and marked.  Tallstar was given proper burial and Firestar returned to ThunderClan.</p><p>Below sprawling hills Mudclaw sees Clanmates completing tasks cheerfully.  Organizing dens, hunting, helping queens and the elderly, and patrolling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            It’d be only a few moons –no.  Probably less until war breaks out.  Mudclaw knows the Clans friendly pleasantries are deceptive.  Tallstar’s docile tactic might have worked back in the forest but times change.  Mudclaw admired Tallstar’s strength and unwavering spirit when battling BloodClan so he’d do his best to replicate that same resolve.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><hr/><p> </p><p>            Ice.  Colder than any leaf-bare season.  But there’s no snow.  Barkface is atop a single hill viewing the expansive newfound forest.  Sharp winds of frost crash through and brush his fur like needles.  Starless darkness shrouds a blue sky.  The moon is gone.  Its soothing silver light absent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Water that had been serene now frothed uncontrollably.  A violent wave rises higher than any tree and crashes down upon the earth.  Wrathfully it rushes past a forest, the lake, and clearings.  Muddy red.  Whirlpools spin endlessly.  Barkface, frightened, hesitantly reaches out a paw to prod the sticky substance.  It drips in globs and its smell revolting.  Blood.  The mud is mixed in with the crimson color.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            What could’ve caused this?!  Famine?  Sickness?  War?  The lake’s familiar outline becomes unrecognizable.  Wrapped in complete darkness.  He must run-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Barkface jumped.  Breathing hard he felt his heart racing.  No danger here, he’s in the medicine den.  A pile of dropped herbs are at his paws.  The medicine cat carefully reorganized the herbs and left for the leader’s den.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Briefly he stared at the entrance, unsure of what to do.</p><p>“Yes?  What do you need?”</p><p>The medicine cat walked in and bowed respectfully.  Mudclaw was a somewhat intimidating cat.  Should he discuss the vision he had?  Or would it be better to ask StarClan first?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Have you considered a deputy yet?”  Barkface asked.  “Today is your Nine Lives Ceremony.”</p><p>“I will.  If I need help I’d ask you.”</p><p>“It’ll be a difficult path to the moonpool.  So prepare for the journey.”</p><p>Mudclaw waved his tail dismissively, as if distracted by something.  “I’ll meet you by WindClan’s exit.  I won’t be long.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><hr/><p> </p><p>            Nine lives are bestowed upon Mudclaw.  He’s now Mudstar.  StarClan had revealed only a few clues to the omen.  Unrelenting ice.  Blue like clear summer sky.  Cold winds, ice, mud, and a wave of blood.  What does it mean?  Is Mudstar in danger?  Is winter going to be disastrous for WindClan?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Do you hear that?!”</p><p>Barkface stumbled.  Faint sounds of battle dash by on a gust. </p><p>“WindClan is being attacked!”  Mudstar sprinted to camp.  Barkface followed.  Urgency propelled their legs.  They crash into WindClan only to see two foxes lunging at everyone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            One is being deflected by warriors who’re defending queens and kits.  Apprentices are trying to ambush the other fox.  The vicious creatures wildly display razor teeth and long claws.</p><p>Mudstar leaps straight into danger.  He saved an apprentice by clawing a fox’s nose.  Flecks of blood spill from cat and fox, mere coils in air.</p><p>Barkface dragged the injured out of range while unfamiliar cats joined the fight.  RiverClan warriors!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “We’ll distract from the front while you attack from elsewhere!”  Mudstar shouted.  Evading snapping jaws and thrashing limbs, the foxes are chased out of camp.  Quickly scanning the crowd Mudstar called for some warriors.  “Follow their scent but stay clear.  I want their burrows found and destroyed.”</p><p>Wordlessly they obeyed the command.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “What happened?”</p><p>A RiverClan cat stepped forward and bowed.  His whole posture and personality held elegance, perception, and coolness.  “My Clanmates and I saw foxes head towards WindClan while on a patrol.  We decided to help.”</p><p>Barkface and Kestrelpaw heal the wounded.  Everyone is alarmed and weary.  He expected a curt reply from Mudstar but instead there’s genuine shock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Composure overshadows Mudstar’s face.  He sat and his tail curled over his paws.  “Our Clan is strong but I’m thankful for your support.”</p><p>The blue-eyed tabby bowed.  “It’s what we must do.”</p><p>Mudstar nodded.  “Your quick action and bravery are significant.  Maybe…you’d prefer to be among our ranks?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The clearing is silent.  Awed.  Barkface shook his head.  Allowing other Clan cats to join is a risky move.  Not uncommon but who knows if they’re just looking for weaknesses?  He’s bewildered.  Mudstar’s sudden generous offer isn’t like him at all –unless it’s for WindClan!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “My friends and I would be honored to join WindClan.”</p><p><em>‘And why is that?’</em>  Barkface wondered. </p><p>“Isn’t that dangerous?”  Onewhisker asked.  “We don’t know his intentions.”</p><p>Hawkfrost remained still as stone.  “I simply feel as if I don’t belong in RiverClan.”</p><p>Mudstar narrowed his eyes at Onewhisker.  “Aren’t you friends with ThunderClan cats?”</p><p>Onewhisker bristled and his green eyes blaze.  “I’m loyal only to WindClan.  Everyone talks to each other at Gatherings.”</p><p>Mudstar’s gaze returned to Hawkfrost.  “You four are allowed to stay here as official WindClan warriors.”</p><p> </p><p>            A few voiced congratulations and cheered but many apprehensively eyed their new Clanmates.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><hr/><p> </p><p>            It’s almost time for a Gathering.  Barkface nervously observes a cloudy sky.  The moon is concealed by dusk and heavy mist.</p><p>Not many will go to the Gathering.  Mudstar had instructed longer training times.  They’re tired, already dozing in their dens or languidly talking to their Clanmates.  Among the small crew Barkface searches for Mudstar.  Where is he? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “WindClan!”  Mudstar effortlessly climbed up a collection of stones.  “I have decided on a deputy.”</p><p>Curiously cats looked at their leader.  It must be Onewhisker.  He’s been diligently helping with patrols, organization, and defending WindClan from threats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Hawkfrost will be deputy.”</p><p>“What?”  Barkface’s eyes widened in disbelief.</p><p>Murmurs of uncertainty clamored in the camp like the beginning gusts of a powerful storm.</p><p>“Though here only a short time he’s shown outstanding fearlessness and dedication.  Hakwfrost is a wonderful addition to WindClan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The tom leapt up to sit beside Mudstar.  No thanks are exchanged.  Pride and arrogance gleam coolly in Hawkfrost’s eyes. </p><p>Bristling, Barkface feels an icy chill pierce his pelt and grip his bones.  Something is wrong.  Tension is thicker than mud.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “We’ve had some talks.  WindClan has always been seen as the weakest of the four.  It’ll only be a matter of time before one decides to attack us.”</p><p>“How do you know?”  A warrior asked.</p><p>“Not even StarClan can pinpoint every detail of the future!”  Kestrelpaw meowed. </p><p>“Don’t you remember,” Mudstar’s tail lashed angrily.  His eyes exhibited anguish.  “That ShadowClan chased us out of our territory at the forest?  WindClan shouldn’t experience the same pain twice.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “But Clans are at peace.”  An apprentice said.</p><p>“Not for long.”  Hawkfrost meowed.  “Survival is crucial.  We must expect war from the others when things get bad.  Leaf-bare for instance.”</p><p>“ShadowClan and ThunderClan have been attacking us more often.  Clearly they’re searching for our weaknesses.”  Mudstar reasoned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “No.”  Onewhisker glared at Mudstar.  “I’ve been on patrols.  Sure a few skirmishes have happened.  But nothing too aggressive.”</p><p>A few agreed with him.</p><p>Mudstar glared back just as fiercely.  “But you always stop to chat with ThunderClan warriors.  How do I know you’re not going to abandon WindClan for them?”</p><p>“Yes…” Hawkfrost almost smiled.  “Your loyalties seem to be with ThunderClan.  You could betray us any moment.”</p><p>“What?!”  Onewhisker hissed.  “Never!  I will always fight for WindClan!  I just know Tallstar asked for peace, for friendship.  Making enemies will only bring WindClan misfortune!”</p><p>“Friendships don’t last.”  Hawkfrost eyed the warrior.  “Without solid loyalty to a clan, it shall be destined for ruin.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “WindClan won’t be pushovers anymore!”  Mudstar shouted.  “I refuse to fail Tallstar or WindClan!”</p><p>Cats shuffled.  Their gazes bounced from Mudstar and Hawkfrost to Onewhisker.  Most gathered underneath the rocks, a few next to the warrior.  Mudstar observed the cats below suspiciously.  “I banish you Onewhisker.  And the ones who follow you.”</p><p>“What?!  But-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            A claw slices Onewhisker’s face.  He reeled, stumbling, before staring back bafflingly.  Shock turned to rage. </p><p>“I respect your deftness as a warrior.  So I won’t chase you out.  But don’t expect a heartfelt reunion after you leave.”</p><p>Barkface quickly stood by Mudstar.  “I’ll escort him out.  If you’re late to the Gathering-”</p><p>Mudstar nodded.  “Yes.  Very well.  Let’s go, WindClan!”</p><p>The medicine cat leads Onewhisker out.  They took a detour away from the marching cats. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Listen.  Go to Firestar after the Gathering.  Ask him for help.”</p><p>“I…I was thinking of going there.  But why?”</p><p>“I had an omen.”  Barkface ignored Onewhisker’s somber gaze to look at the stars.  “You must tell him or their medicine cat.  Mudstar can either bring WindClan’s continued peace or a horrible war.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Hawkfrost is up to something.  I’m sure he’s part of the prophecy.  Maybe one of the medicine cats had similar visions.  I’d ask at the Gathering but I feel as if Hawkfrost might be-”</p><p>“So I must deliver a message.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Barkface retold the omen he had.  Onewhisker nodded and sprinted into dusk woodlands.  The warriors sticks to shadows and efficiently makes his way towards ThunderClan.  Surely Brambleclaw and Firestar will hear what he has to say.  Maybe they could provide Onewhisker a place in their ranks.  He’d miss WindClan and wants to return, but first he’d have to figure out this newfound prophecy that Barkface discovered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 🎁𝐃𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐁𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝 [𝙹𝚊𝚢𝚙𝚊𝚠]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Requested</strong>
</p><p><strong>Storyline:</strong> What if Jaypaw followed Hawkfrost to the Dark Forest?</p><p><strong>Main Cast:</strong> Jaypaw, Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, and Darkstripe</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Divination of Blood</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>                Brightheart had tried.  Remarkably so!  Yet she couldn’t help Jaypaw become a warrior.  Under his grumpy exterior he’s devastated.  Clanmates suggest he apprentice as a medicine cat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Jaypaw refuses.  <em>‘Even though I’m blind I can still fight!’</em>  This he believes wholeheartedly.  Before receiving boring tasks at sunrise he practices battle moves.  The tom overhears other mentors’ instructions and does his best to duplicate them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            He pushes his clanmates’ whispered concerns from his mind.  Their sympathies only energize Jaypaw’s anger. </p><p>They don’t understand!  Why?  Why are his clanmates and kin so ready to give up on him?</p><p>The darkness that permanently covers his eyesight is an inescapable agony.</p><p> </p><p>            Except when Jaypaw can wander dreams.  In this clarifying surreal world he has extraordinary perception.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Spottedleaf’s warnings are dismissed.  Jaypaw’s curious about the unknown Dark Forest.</p><p>Instead of being in ThunderClan’s dreamy replica, sinister woodland appears.  Strong scents of decay makes Jaypaw’s nose wrinkle in disgust.  He stands to only meet Hawkfrost again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The Dark Forest warrior’s ear flitted, signifying amusement.  “I didn’t expect to see you here again.  Being a medicine cat isn’t going so well?”</p><p>Jaypaw snorted.  Excluding eerily glowing blue eyes and fresh bleeding wounds, Hawkfrost doesn’t scare him.  But he can learn a lot from the warrior so Jaypaw decided to listen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “You’re tired of everyone thinking you’re weak.”</p><p>Jaypaw glared at Hawkfrost.  “Of course.  You would be too if you were in my paws.”</p><p>The ghastly cat’s tail lashed.  “I know more about it than you think.  Tigerstar is a difficult cat to impress.  Now,” his paw scratches the frustratingly never-healing blemish.  “Do you accept my offer to train at the Dark Forest?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Thousands of roars echo in a murky forest clearing.  Pain and cruel gusto are a shadowy mixture on the cats’ faces.  Bloodbath saturates Jaypaw’s senses.  Yet the apprentice’s footfalls don’t dither in stride.  In fact, Jaypaw is awed.  The two sit a moment to observe the landscape.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Hawkfrost chuckled.  “I see interest glimmering in your gaze.  I think you’ll fit in perfectly.”  He waved a paw.  “Only the most loyal, dedicated, formidable, and clever withstand among Dark Forest ranks.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Below in the glade Tigerstar and Darkstripe greet Hawkfrost.  “Have you found more recruits for us?”</p><p>“Yes.  I’d say he’s willing to join our army.”</p><p>Jaypaw appeared.</p><p>Darkstripe leered.  “A <strong>blind</strong> apprentice?  Seriously?”</p><p>Tigerstar narrowed his eyes.  “No others?  Just him?”</p><p><em>‘Of course.’</em>  The gray tabby’s whiskers twitched furiously.  <em>‘Even among dead cats I’m deemed irritating and insignificant.’</em></p><p>Hawkfrost meowed, “But Brokenstar is sightless and is a proficient warrior!”</p><p>Darkstripe laughed.  “He wasn’t born blind.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Enraged, Jaypaw lunged at Darkstripe.  The evil spirit-cat stumbled, not foreseeing such dangerous strength.  Claws latch on and shred flesh.  Darkstripe struggles but can’t break from a strategic grasp.  Tigerstar nor Hawkfrost move to help Darkstripe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Apple-red scars surface on Darkstripe’s sides and chest.  His eye, a gold orb is removed and now an ebony gap.  Recoiling he tries to stand up.  Jaypaw’s glare is unnervingly frightening.  Fangs shimmer under muddy glows of the Dark Forest.  “So what if I’m blind?  I have more tenacity than you could ever wish to gain!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Tigerstar observes Jaypaw.  Faint acknowledgment glints in his surfeited expression.  “Maybe this apprentice has potential after all.  You chose wisely, Hawkfrost.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Every battle will bring you closer to your ambitions, apprentice.”  Tigerstar meowed.  “In the future you’ll show your pathetic clanmates that you are a capable and terrifying opponent.”</p><p>Hawkfrost waved his tail.  “Join our army.  Training will begin immediately, Jaypaw.”</p><p>“And in time, Dark Forest warriors will defeat the forest cats, washing the earth in blood from our irresolute adversaries…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            They left Darkstripe to sneak away in the shadows. </p><p>Jaypaw doesn’t care about the war between the Clans and Dark Forest.  A lasting scent of blood bewitches the apprentice onwards.  Jaypaw’s only goal is to get stronger.  To be a feared warrior.  To regain the fate that had been stolen from him.  If the otherworldly and physical worlds of the forest collapse into ruins then it is to be destined.</p><p>The weak perish and the strong survive.</p><p>These events will no longer be prearranged by StarClan’s foolish prophecies.  Jaypaw will rule over a divination of blood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 🎁𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐌𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐰 [𝚁𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚢/𝙵𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚠]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Requested</strong>
</p><p><strong>Storyline:</strong>  What if Rusty joined WindClan instead of ThunderClan?</p><p><strong>Main Cast:</strong> Rusty/Firepaw, Onewhisker, Tornear, Mudclaw, Tallstar, Deadfoot, Greypaw, Ravenpaw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Into The Meadow</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>                Rusty’s paws pulled him onward to boundless wilderness.  Amazing adventures await!  The rumors of vicious bloodthirsty cats don’t scare him.  Rusty wants to discover what’s beyond the lively looming trees.  His old home may have been comfy but it’s an overly dreary lifestyle.  What are the discoveries laying just beyond that familiar horizon?</p><p>So the apricot-colored tom journeyed into unexplored woodland.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Spring gusts carry mouth-watering scents of mice, squirrel, rabbit, and vole.  Can he catch one?  Claws dig into earth, he crouches low, and listens to prey rustling through a pile of leaves.  Rusty’s tail twitches in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            A mouse leaps out from its foraging.  It abruptly turned and Rusty slid past.  A bramble bush crunching had startled the mouse.  Between bristly gaps Rusty sees a cat struggling.  “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Um s-stay away!”</p><p>“But,” Rusty fearfully gawked at the cat.  It looked bad.  “You’re trapped in that bramble bush.”</p><p>“I don’t need anybody’s help!”  When he tried to escape the thorns entrenched in his fur and entangled him further.  “Ow.  I can –ow.  I can handle this myself, okay?  Unlike you, I’m a brave cat, a fearless apprentice!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Rusty chuckled.  He admired the cat’s independent nature.  He’d probably say the same.  “I’ll help you get free.”</p><p>“I don’t need –ow.  Help from a kittypet.”</p><p>Kittypet?  Rusty carefully avoided thorns, grabbed the cat’s scruff, and pulled him free.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Are you a forest cat?”</p><p>“Yeah!”  He smiled.  “I’m Whitekit!  I’m going to be an apprentice soon!”</p><p>Whitekit?  Apprentice?  What strange names and titles.</p><p>The kit hissed.  He looked at his leg.  Thorns are fixed and crimson blobs drip from them.</p><p>“That looks bad.  You should get home and see a vet.”</p><p>“A vet?”  Whitekit glared at Rusty.  “I can’t!  My Clan has been attacked by foxes.  So I’m going to chase the foxes out and save everyone.”</p><p>“Foxes?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            He’s seen them.  Vicious beasts.  No way could a kit fight one.  Foxes are strong and frightening. </p><p>“I’ve tracked one’s scent here.”</p><p>Branches cracked.  A fox materialized from a cluster of foliage.  Teeth gleam like stars in night sky.  It must’ve smelled blood.</p><p>Whitekit can’t put weight on his leg.  They couldn’t run.</p><p>Fur bristling, Rusty hissed at the fox and shielded Whitekit.</p><p>The fox lunged at Rusty.  Jaws snapped a whisker’s length from Rusty’s leg.  Claws scratch its muzzle.  Recoiling, it barked and swiped paws at Rusty who evaded.  He sunk his teeth into its shoulder.  The fox stumbled and tried to shake Rusty off. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Pain branched by Rusty’s ear.  Blood dripped down from a ghastly wound.  The fox latched onto Rusty’s throat and thrashed its opponent around.  It’s scrawny and disheveled, probably having a hard time searching for food.  He knew its jaws were inescapable, so Rusty went limp.  His ploy worked.  The fox dropped him.  Fear surged power to his limbs.  He frantically jumped up and clawed the fox’s sides.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Startled, the fox fled.  Rusty shook dizziness away.  He rubbed his head with a paw and hardly noticed other cats enter the clearing.</p><p>“Whitekit!  You’re safe!”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“This cat –he fought a fox!”  Whitekit cheered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Tornear observed the cat in awe.  Rusty’s ear is gone.  Long scars run across the cat’s orange pelt.  Yet he’s still miraculously standing! </p><p>“Huh, really?”</p><p>Onewhisker’s eyes contain sparkling admiration.  Hardly can one cat alone fight off such a shocking beast!  “Impressive for a kittypet.”</p><p>“W-Who’re you?”</p><p>“Let’s save introductions for later.”  Tornear mewed.  “You’re both injured.  We must get you to our medicine cat, Barkface.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>            Exquisite hillocks descend into a meadow.  Prismatic flowers and herbs ornament lively waving grass blades.  Above, a blue sky is dappled by fluffy white clouds.</p><p>Rusty is stunned.  The view is nothing like he’s ever seen before!  Injuries slightly forgotten he swings his head around to see everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Where are we?”</p><p>“WindClan.”                                    </p><p>A warlike-looking tom with a scowl ran up to them.  “You’ve returned.”  He eyed Rusty untrustingly.  “And brought a stranger?”</p><p>“Rusty here saved Whitekit from a fox.”</p><p>“Did he?”</p><p>“Mudclaw, please.  We urgently must get them to the medicine den-”</p><p>“Okay.”  Begrudgingly he sat and let them pass.  Whitekit told him where the fox had run off.  Still warily watching Rusty he meowed, “I’ll gather some warriors and search for it.  Don’t let this stranger wander, understand?”</p><p>“Yes of course,” Onewhisker stifled a chuckle at his austere friend.  “WindClan is well protected.  One kittypet can’t do any harm.”</p><p>“Right.”  Mudclaw sniffed, as if he didn’t believe him.  “I’ll tell Deadfoot and Tallstar about the good news.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Curious gazes land on Rusty.  He tried to ignore them.  He followed a limping Whitekit to a tiny hill that lead to a cave.  An old cat sprinted around attending to some elderly or sick visitors.  Bitter herbs, stinky moss, and fresh straw dawdle stagnant in the air. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Abruptly the medicine cat faced them.  He smiled.  “You’ve found him, thank StarClan!  Oh!  There’s another?”</p><p>Tornear, Onewhisker, and Whitekit retell the story and introduce themselves.  Barkface gathers herbs and cobwebs, nodding as he listened.  He quickly healed their wounds.  “That’s very brave.  Not many will leap into danger to rescue another.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Rusty thanked Barkface and bashfully treasured their compliments.  These cats aren’t like any of the rumors he’s heard.</p><p>“Don’t mind Mudclaw.”  The medicine cat laughed.  “He’s aggressive but defends WindClan dependably.  Mudclaw is a loyal warrior.”</p><p>“All those old enough to catch their own prey meet at the rocks for a Clan meeting!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Onewhisker nudged Rusty.  “Follow me.  Our leader is going to speak.”  A gathering had assembled at the center of the clearing. </p><p>Two cats sat elegantly on a stack of flat stones.  Both carry shining aptitude and authority. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Amusement gleams in the dark grey cat’s eyes.  “WindClan has a stranger in our midst.  Step to the front.”</p><p>Rusty, startled, jumped in shock before walking past the others.  He bowed respectfully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The sleek, tall, wisely leader waved his tail in greeting.  “Tornear and Mudclaw have told me of your heroic action, Rusty.  I’m Tallstar.  Leader of WindClan.  This,” he nodded to the cat next to him.  “Is my deputy Deadfoot.  We thank you for rescuing Whitekit.  Foxes are dangerous enemies.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Deadfoot’s whiskers twitched thoughtfully.  “Our warriors were searching for apprentices and kits that had left camp.  Not many…kittypets wander into the forest.  Why did you?”</p><p>“I like exploring.”  Rusty meowed.  “The kittypet life as you call it isn’t for me.”</p><p>Hushed whispers cloud air.  A cat snorted.  “A kittypet turning wild?  That’s unheard of.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Well.”  Tallstar smiled.  Rusty reminds him of a cherished friend from long ago.  Could Rusty possibly be kin?  He looks almost identical and has the same adventurous quality.  “If you so wish you may stay here.  Be a WindClan cat.”</p><p>“You’ve shown splendid courage and values.”  Deadfoot agreed.</p><p>Rusty blinked bewilderedly.  “Really?”</p><p>“There’s a lot to learn but I think Rusty will make an amazing warrior!”  Onewhisker cheered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The WindClan deputy silenced the clamorous crowd with a roar.</p><p>“If you do accept a life here you can’t return to being a kittypet.  A Clan needs every member present to survive.”</p><p>“We count of each other through season and battle.”  Deadfoot explained.</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Rusty had had dreams for a while.  Ones where he leaps into sprightly unexplored territory.  He felt a tug at his paws and heart to find this place.  Is WindClan the destination?  Maybe he’s supposed to find a home in the forest?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Smiling, the enuthusatic tom told Tallstar he’d like to become a warrior.  Onewhisker, heartened by cheerfulness, almost barreled over his friend.  “Awesome!  But you won’t need the kittypet collar anymore.”  Wielding his claws he sliced the blue collar.  It snapped and fell apart.</p><p>“You’ll be given an apprentice name from StarClan first and then appointed a mentor.”  Tornear said.</p><p>Tallstar leapt from his stone perch and gazed at brilliant sky.  “Rusty.  From now on you’ll be known as Firepaw.”  The leader’s nose rested on Firepaw’s forehead ceremonially.  “I appoint Deadfoot as your mentor.  May StarClan light your path!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            A swell of cheering sweeps the gathering.  Cats chant Firepaw’s new name.  Firepaw vowed to do his best for WindClan.  Onewhisker put his tail on his newfound friend’s shoulder.  “Congratulations!  Let’s train together sometime!”</p><p>“C’mon Firepaw,” Deadfoot waved his tail.  “Mudclaw and I will give you a tour of WindClan.  Oh, and inform you about the warrior code and the other Clans.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><hr/><p> </p><p>            The tour happened at breakneck speed.  Deadfoot was encouraging, even as Firepaw had a hard time understanding Clan lingo.  Mudclaw explains the warrior code passionately.</p><p>“Sometimes war happens or battles over territory and food.”</p><p>“That’s why you must always be on your guard!  Defend your Clanmates just as they will defend you.”  Mudclaw meowed.</p><p>“But nowadays our interactions have been peaceful.  Oh.  There are some ThunderClan apprentices!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            A big, muscular white cat laughed.  “Is that Deadfoot?  How’ve you been?”</p><p>“Strong as ever.  Is hunting going well?”</p><p>“Yes.  It’s as bountiful as StarClan’s prey.”</p><p>Scoffing, Mudclaw continued his patrol, leaving his Clanmates to “unnecessary conversations”.</p><p>Firepaw exchanged introductions with ThunderClan cats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Wow so you’re a new apprentice?  I’m Ravenpaw.”</p><p>“I’m Greypaw.  And he’s Whitestorm.”</p><p>Firepaw smiled.  These two were very polite and welcoming!  It seemed that ThunderClan and WindClan are close allies.  “It’s wonderful to meet you.  Let’s do our best to be the strongest warriors!”</p><p>“Right!  That means we gotta train more than Dustpaw or Sandpaw!  Are you listening Ravenpaw?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “H-Huh?  Yes.”</p><p>Ravenpaw is very kind.  But Firepaw noticed how nervous he is.  The apprentice also seemed distracted.  Melancholy gleamed in his eyes.</p><p>“I hope to see you guys at a Gathering!”</p><p>“Us too.”  Ravenpaw meowed.</p><p>“Yeah!  We can share battle moves!”</p><p>Departing, the cats returned to camp.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><hr/><p> </p><p>            Apprentice tasks were exciting but also tiring!  He hardly had time to reflect about his new life.  Hunting fresh-kill, training, camp repairs, and learning about the four Clans is a lot!</p><p>But the most amazing event had been the Gathering.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            He’d finally met the other leaders, deputies, and other apprentices.  Fireheart had never seen so many cats in one place.  Searching for Greypaw and Ravenpaw he talked with them as leaders reported on Clan news. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Unfortunately, we have lost two wonderful warriors.  Redtail and Lionheart.”   Bluestar’s disconsolate voice rang throughout the forest.  “We mourn their loss.  They were truly incredible warriors.  After a few dawns I’ve decided to appoint Tigerclaw as deputy.”</p><p>Firepaw was yanked from the ThunderClan leader’s story by a trembling Ravenpaw. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Are you okay Ravenpaw?”</p><p>The apprentice’s stare mimicked the moon’s cosmic size.  Ravenpaw shook frightfully and didn’t answer.  Firepaw followed his gaze to find Tigerclaw.</p><p>Greypaw placed his tail on Ravenpaw’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.  Then he whispered to Firepaw, “He thinks Redtail and Lionheart were murdered.  Ravenpaw is sweet but always jumpy.  Longtail and Whitestorm found them.  Spottedleaf said there were no cat scents.”</p><p>“Then what happened?”</p><p>“Spottedleaf is still trying to figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Firepaw asked around about it, leaving Ravenpaw’s fears out of any questions.  Longtail and Whitestorm were absent from the Gathering.  Nobody really knew what had happened.  Redtail had been found by RiverClan and Lionheart by ShadowClan.  Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Brindleface, Darkstripe and Longtail had been on patrols both days when their Clanmates had been found.  Firepaw returned to his friends, hardly listening to the other leaders speak.  None of it made sense.  What really happened?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Firepaw!  Firepaw!”</p><p>He shook his head.  A half-eaten rabbit lies by his paws.</p><p>Onewhisker impatiently paced around.  “Let’s go on a patrol.  The fresh-kill pile is getting low too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Soundless pawsteps approach a squirrel.  Usually they stay in ThunderClan territory.  But food is food so Firepaw didn’t think much of it. </p><p>He pounced.</p><p>The frantic beast escaped his claws.  The apprentice ran after the squirrel.  It headed towards the river.  By two hillocks and some fallen brittle trees.  He forgets the squirrel when he smells a bitter scent.  Blood.  Fresh.  Strong.  Firepaw tracked a trickle of it.  Drops turned into long winding rivulets.  Then into a pool.  Climbing over a den of fallen trees, Firepaw broke weak branches.</p><p> </p><p>            He recognized the cat.  It’s Ravenpaw!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “What happened?!”</p><p>Ravenpaw lay in a large pool of his blood.  Long ugly scars blemished his sides.  One ran down his eye to his neck. </p><p>“Firepaw?”  Ravenpaw wheezed.  He weakly raised his head.  The cat’s eyes blinked doubtfully, as if Firepaw was just an illusion.</p><p>“I’ll get help!”  Sprinting from the sharp netting of twigs Firepaw shouted, asking for Onewhisker and Tornear’s help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>            “Ravenpaw would’ve been with StarClan if you had called me any later.”  Barkface hung his head desolately.  Bandages of cobweb and herbs adorn Ravenpaw’s scrawny form.  “I did all I could for now.”</p><p>Onewhisker’s nose curled.  “There’s no mistaking it.  A cat did this.”</p><p>“Are you sure?!”  Firepaw asked.</p><p>Onewhisker shot his friend a confused glare.  “I’ve been a warrior for a few moons.  No fox, badger, or dog did this.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Ravenpaw stirred.  His breaths are shallow and difficult.  “T-Tigerclaw killed them.  I…saw it.”</p><p>“Unbelievable!”  Onewhisker exclaimed.  “Everyone says how respectable Tigerclaw is.”</p><p>“Let him speak.”  Barkface ordered.  “He might have some important information about the sinister chaos that has been going on in the forest.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “I’m Tigerclaw’s apprentice.  I saw him kill Redtail.  Darkstripe helped him.  I…I tried to tell anyone.  Greypaw.  Bluestar.  Spottedleaf.  No one would listen.”</p><p>Barkface pressed his nose into Ravenpaw’s fur.  “Rest young one.  Eat these poppy seeds.  You’re safe now.  When you recover I want you to retell events, okay?”</p><p>“If what he says is true,” Firepaw looked at Onewhisker.  “ThunderClan is in danger.”</p><p>“All the Clans will be in danger.”</p><p>“I must look after Ravenpaw.  Can you two please tell Tallstar or Deadfoot?  I’ll have to ask StarClan about any prophecies…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “What if they don’t believe it?”  Firepaw asked.  They stood just outside Tallstar’s den.  “Why would a respected warrior like Tigerclaw do those things?  What is his goal?”</p><p>Onewhisker gave him a supportive shove.  “Some cats abandon the warrior code and care only for their selfish ambitions.  But Tallstar and Deadfoot must at least consider it.  And if they don’t well, you got me.”</p><p>Firepaw’s eyes shine gratefully.  “Thanks, Onewhisker.”</p><p>His friend snorted but grinned.  “Of course!  We gotta defend the warrior code, right?  Any cats that kill their own Clanmates are worse than any rogue.”</p><p>Firepaw took a deep breath.  Then, he and Onewhisker entered to talk with Deadfoot and Tallstar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 🎁𝐀 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐑𝐞𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐯𝐞 (Ivypool x Hawkfrost)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Requested</strong>
</p><p><strong>Storyline:</strong> What if Hawkfrost was Ivypool's mate and fought for the Clans in the war?</p><p><strong>Main Cast:</strong> Ivypool, Hawkfrost, Shredtail, Redwillow, Hollyleaf.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chapter Note:</strong> I changed the story a little from what was requested.  I hope this is okay. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A New Resolve</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>                Gleaming light.  It’s ThunderClan.  But Ivypool isn’t awake.  She walks in dreams.  Running out of the warrior’s den she greets Hawkfrost.  This is routine.  Many follow ghostly cats into the Dark Forest to train. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Others leave and step into the murky shadows beyond.  He sits in the clearing, form extraordinarily flickering under moonlight.  Ivypool grinned.  The warrior is confident for the long night ahead, expecting a challenging battle or two.  “Am I training the newer apprentices again?”</p><p>Hawkfrost laughed.  A rare sight only saved for Ivypool.  “No.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The two find comfort among the gigantic woodland.  No dreary prophecies.  No Tigerstar or other Dark Forest leaders’ frenetic divination of war and bloodshed.  Ivypool remembers when Hawkfrost shared identical ideals with the Dark Forest.  Somehow she was able to soften his violent outlook.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Did you eat enough?  I know Clan tasks and training in the Dark Forest can be wearying.”  Hawkfrost curled around Ivypool.  They lie in the tall grass of WindClan and view silverpelt.  He missed the stars.  Being trapped in immeasurable darkness for moons is terrifying –even for those who accepted their role there.</p><p>“Yes.  My health is as good as ever.”</p><p>He eyed her injuries gained when training, saw that they were healed, and nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Ivypool knows these moments are short.  But to her, are more significant and cherished than anything else.  They didn’t care about proving themselves or about being the best warrior.  Competition with Brambleclaw and Dovewing dissolved completely.  Dedication and diligence gave them knowledge to be strong, dependable warriors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “I hope…I hope we can win the war.”</p><p>Hawkfrost snorted.  “If I know anything it’s that the Clans are stubborn.  They won’t surrender.”</p><p>Ivypool laughed.  Her mate’s mordant humor always disperses doubt.</p><p>His nose rested on hers.  “You’re one of the strongest warriors I’ve ever seen.  And you know Dark Forest tactics.”</p><p>“I also have you.”  She watched the sunrise slowly march above distant mountains and tint the forest in golden light.  Turning her head Ivypool wanted to say goodbye, but she heard Clanmates snoring soundly instead.  She’s back in the warrior den.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Deafening war cries.  The forest is a blur as two armies’ collide.  Ivypool and Hollyleaf brawl –terrifying their opponents with their violent battle moves.  Like in Dark Forest, blood is an unshakable scent.  She tosses one cat, claws the next, and barrels over another.  Leaping through some flora she brawls more enemies alongside Blossomfall.  The warrior hasn’t seen Hawkfrost yet.  But Ivypool can’t look for him.  She must focus on defeating her opponents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Her ears swerve to catch rustling bushes as she’s fighting.  Shredtail lunges from murky darkness.  Redwillow followed.  Ivypool evaded Shredtail’s attack.  Blossomfall chased those who fled into the woods. </p><p>None of them moved.  The air is still.  Faint sounds of battle roared in the distance like a storm.  Ivypool glared at Shredtail and Redwillow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Look who’s surrounded.”  Shredtail chuckled.</p><p>“Brokenstar would’ve made you a deputy if you hadn’t deserted the Dark Forest.”</p><p>“Deputy of what?”  Ivypool spat.  “Coldhearted cats can’t run a Clan.  Don’t forget your leaders failed.”</p><p>“They won’t this time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Shredtail landed on Ivypool.  They flip, flip, and flip.  Claws slice Ivypool’s sides.  She rolls and avoids fatal claws digging into her neck.  Her fangs sink into the warrior’s faint ethereal shoulder.  Redwillow twists Ivypool from Shredtail and clawed her muzzle.  She stumbles, stunned.  Not long ago had they been friends. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Why, Ivypool?!  The Dark Forest knows the best path for us!  They know how pathetic and weak the leaders are.”  Hurt glowed in Redwillow’s eyes.  “The Clans are destined to fall!” </p><p>Shredtail bites Ivypool’s leg.  She falls on her shoulder.  Ivypool punches him and gets back up on her feet.  A longs scar appears on Shredtail’s chest.  “The Clans will be dust and the Dark Forest will win this war!  Only those worth keeping in our ranks stay in our army.  Like Redwillow here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Several wounds slow Ivypool’s movement.  Her strength wans.  Shouting, Ivypool lunges at her adversary.  Redwillow may know all her moves but Ivypool had trained longer.</p><p>
  <em>‘Will I die before seeing Hawkfrost one more time?’</em>
</p><p>Shredtail laughed, swinging his head to look at a cat marching from the woods.  One of our most dedicated warriors has betrayed us.  Why not show them what happens when-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Shredtail gurgled painfully.  He spat blood.  Hawkfrost’s teeth are sunk into the warrior’s throat.  In one flick Shredtail is tossed over and hits the ground.  A long scar runs upwards, spilling blood.  The Dark Forest cat’s form fades. </p><p>Redwillow sputters in shock.  “Hawkfrost!  Why did you –he’s one of the Dark Forest!”</p><p>“And I’m not.  Not anymore.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Ivypool feels revitalized seeing Hawkfrost alive.  She breaks from Redwillow’s grasp and tosses him into air.  His sides gleam crimson from long scars.  He lands painfully on his leg.  It’s broken.  Seeing that he’s outnumbered, Redwillow retreats.  A trail of blood follows and glows like fish scales under moonlight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The warrior collapses.  Hawkfrost immediately runs to her side.  “You’re bleeding a lot, Ivypool!  I’ll go find a medicine cat!”</p><p>“No,” she slowly shook her head.  Ivypool felt really tired.  “They’ll attack you, thinking you’re part of the Dark Forest army.”</p><p>“I can hide and call for them.  Lead them to you.”  But they both knew no medicine cat could heal Ivypool’s wounds in time.  Hawkfrost stayed by her.  His warmth is comforting.  Or maybe it’s blood pooling beneath the warrior.  Ivypool didn’t expect to die like this.  But she’s happy that she helped fight for her Clanmates. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            It’s strangely silent.  Is the war over?  Or had she been separated from the main battle? </p><p>Hawkfrost curled around her protectively.  His sharp gaze glanced at the horizon. </p><p>Hollyleaf tensed as their eyes met.  The she-cat crouched, ready to spring into battle-</p><p>“Wait!  Hawkfrost saved me from Dark Forest warriors!”  Ivypool said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Hollyleaf blinked incredulously.  Really?  The dangerous enemy that Brambleclaw had warned them about?  She warily stepped forward.  “The Dark Forest is retreating.”</p><p>“We…won?”  Ivypool closed her eyes and hummed.  “Wonderful.  That means the Clans will be safe.”</p><p>Hollyleaf’s eyes gleamed desolately at her friend.  “Yes.  You were very heroic.  One of the best warriors I’ve ever known.”</p><p>Ivypool chuckled.  Her voice is faint.  “Thanks.  You too, Hollyleaf.  Can…can you say goodbye to everyone for me?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Ivypool’s last breathe escapes her lips.  Her body is still.  Hollyleaf’s form heaves as she sobs. </p><p>Flickering silver light.  A form peels from Ivypool’s body.  It’s her in a starry form.  She no longer feels pain from her wounds and happily runs in a circle.  She rests her tail on her friend’s shoulder.  “I know it’s not the same but I’ll always be part of ThunderClan.”</p><p>Hollyleaf smiled sadly.  “I’ll miss you.  Promise to visit?”</p><p>Ivypool grinned.  “You?  Anytime!”</p><p>She stood up on her feet and held her friend’s gaze briefly.  “Goodbye, Ivypool.”  Then, Hollyleaf departed into the woods.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Hawkfrost’s normally indifferent cool gaze melted into love.  His nose rests on Ivypool’s.  His pelt ripples like a leaf-fall leaf crunching under a paw.  The Dark Forest’s coat changes into silver-white.  “Am I accepted into StarClan?  I never thought I…” Hawkfrost shook his head and laughed.  “I can actually hunt and eat prey again!  I can swim without being weighed down by mud!”</p><p>Ivypool chuckled.  She’s never seen him this excited.  Beyond the dusk is an army of sparkling see-through cats.  Ivypool prodded his shoulder with a paw.  “Let’s go to StarClan.” </p><p>Smiling, he raced ahead of her.  Ivypool grinned and sprinted alongside her mate.  They met with the other StarClan cats and ascended into silverpelt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 𝐈𝐟 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐖𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐝𝐨𝐦𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">ThunderClan:</span> </strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Perched on a mountain close to substantial mines.  Below are a densely wooded basin and a small village.  Robust orchards and hunting grounds provide plenty of food.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Flag colors are orange, brown, and gold.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Excluding warriors and shamans, ThunderClan has lumberjacks, gardeners, hunters, mineworkers, smiths, and traders.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Longstanding allies with WindClan.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Heeds StarClan’s prophecies but usually follows their own interpretations and beliefs on how to solve them.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Traditional weapons are axes and maces.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Armor is heavy and sturdy.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>When not at war ThunderClan loves hosting axe-throwing competitions and other events.  Large ceremonious feasts, flower weaving, and sports games.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Crowns are made of gold or various stones.  Sometimes wood materials.  Heavy and serrated, to convey strength.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">WindClan:</span> </strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Caparisons sprightly hillocks like a silver crown.  The ancient surface is carved with symbols of nature, fauna, and clouds.  Tiny towns dapple WindClan territory –mostly made of wood.  Every structure blends in with the environment perfectly.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Signature colors are light blues and healthy summer greens.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Deft at translating StarClan omens.  The medics communicate with their ancestors often.  In fact, they have the sharpest divination abilities.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Athletic agility is extraordinary!  WindClan wears light armor.  Warriors wield spears, bows, and short swords.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Food is mainly rabbit and vegetables.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Poetry, playwriting, and stargazing are normal pastimes in WindClan.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Leaders wear crowns made of lightweight materials.  Flowers, leaves, wood, and plants are woven into a plain yet elegant crown.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>WindClan has the most extensive library about the four Clan’s history.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">RiverClan:</span> </strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Their fortress is an eye-catching tower on an island surrounded by oceans and lakes.  Varieties of coral, seashells, and vegetation decorate the stronghold.  Walkways are slippery from colossal billows.  On the shores is a town.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The only clan with a noteworthy fleet of ships.  Flags are dyed blue and silver.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Is solitary.  RiverClan astutely observes and participates at Gatherings but thinks it’s sophisticated nonsense.  Either nothing happens or a war starts.  RiverClan knows Gatherings are tradition, but one that’s clearly outdated.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Swimming and boat repairs aren’t just a hobby.  It’s a significant advantage over other Clans.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Very durable armor.  Tailored for subaquatic strategy.  Their weapons are swords, spears, and grappling hooks.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Seafood is their main diet.  Fruit accompanies the cooking.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Trendy and fashionable.  Silks and trinkets in every color imaginable.  RiverClan can and will win every fashion show.  They like crafting jewelry from resources foraged from beaches.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Their crowns would be made from the exact same materials.  Every leader has one that is extraordinarily unique.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">ShadowClan:</span> </strong>
</p><ul>
<li>A dilapidated castle cloaked in everlasting darkness.  Cobwebs, brambles, and dreary plants inhabit gaps in the fortress.  Marshy lands and gloomy wooded pines enshroud the mysterious kingdom.  A faint hint of metal drifts in foggy air.  It’s blood.  Rumors of monsters lurking in the wilderness scare intruders.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>ShadowClan’s colors are black and purple.  The other Clans joke red is another for their warriors’ bloodthirsty outlook.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Medics stay loyal to StarClan and try to understand StarClan’s signs but the warriors discard them.  Only the living can change destiny.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The landscape isn’t great for farming so ShadowClan requires hunting for food.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Frequently starts wars.  Adorns their outfits with bones.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Knives, swords, and potions.  ShadowClan is stealthy and conceals their weapons and ambushes their adversaries.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>When times are (rarely) peaceful ShadowClan likes to scale trees, play musical instruments, and tell scary stories.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Crowns are crafted from chanting spells and decorating them with bones, jewels, and other bizarre materials.  These exhibit ferocity, vitality for war, and acknowledgment to the supernatural shadows.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 🎁𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐁𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐂𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐖𝐢𝐬𝐝𝐨𝐦 [𝙹𝚊𝚢𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Requested</strong>
</p><p><strong>Storyline:</strong>  What if Jayfeather was teleported to the time of Dawn of The Clans?</p><p><strong>Main Cast:</strong> Jayfeather, Gray Wing, Clear Sky, Jagged Peak, Wind Runner, Tall Shadow, Dappled Pelt, Cloud Spots</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Blind Cat's Wisdom</strong>
</p><hr/><p>                Visions and prophecies are typical for many medicine cats.  Being sent back in time –that’s outlandish.</p><p>Jayfeather wakes up in an entirely different forest.  He looks at the environment petulantly.  Where is he?  <em>‘Why do I have to fix StarClan’s problems?  Can’t they bother another medicine cat?’</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            He recalls elders charting tales of the old forest before twolegs and monsters destroyed it.  Can this be the exact wilderness?  But <em>when</em>?  During Firestar’s journey into ThunderClan or earlier?  Jayfeather’s nose catches scents on a light wind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Dense woodland.  New-leaf.  Mice, birds, squirrels, and rabbit lightheartedly run among the extensive landscape.  Flowers and plants mottle sprightly hillocks.  Ahead is what the elders called old ThunderClan.  Jayfeather walks towards it wondering what he’s been sent back in time for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The medicine cat freezes, hearing bushes tremble.  Three cats jump out.  Claws are unsheathed.  “Who’re you?!”</p><p>“This is Clear Sky’s camp trespasser!”</p><p>
  <em>‘Clear Sky?  Isn’t he one of the first clan leaders?!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Jayfeather straightens his posture trying to look as benign as possible.  His brisk tone remains.  “I’m Jayfeather.”</p><p>“I’m Petal.  They’re Snake and Frost.”</p><p>The medicine cat bowed.  “I’m looking for a new home.  I’ve heard your group is very strong.”</p><p>“Clear Sky says we need more cats.”  Frost meowed. </p><p>Snake narrowed his eyes at Jayfeather.  “We’ll escort you to him.”  The cats seemed reluctant to.  But Jayfeather needs information.  So he follows them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “A rogue joining our camp?”  Clear Sky made no effort to hide his mistrust.</p><p>“But…we were rogues too.”  Petal said.</p><p>“Yeah, and we like it here.  Cats are stronger in groups.”  Snake added.</p><p>“What’s your name?”  Clear Sky asked.</p><p>“Jayfeather.”</p><p>“What can you bring to our group?”</p><p>“I’m knowledgeable about medicine.”</p><p>“Medicine?”  The leader scoffed.  “Hunting and fighting are the only important things here.”</p><p>
  <em>‘<strong>This</strong> cat is the future leader of Sky Clan?!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “But that’s useful!”  A gray tabby tom with a thick coat chewed on a squirrel.  “He’s a lot like Stoneteller!  Right, brother?”</p><p>Clear Sky looked at the horizon, his tail flicking thoughtfully as he remembers life in the mountains.  “Fine.  You can stay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Jayfeather’s baffled at the violent infighting.  Cats openly regard each other as enemies.  Most are indifferent to being Clanmates.  Petal, Thunder, and Jagged Peak seem to be the only friendly ones.  Hunting with them in the forest, Jagged Peak tells the Tribe’s eventual split.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “…And that’s how the group got here.  It was a difficult journey but now we’re doing well.  I miss Gray Wing.  But he visits often.”  Jagged Peak observed Jayfeather amusedly.  “What’re you doing?”</p><p>“Collecting herbs.”  He has a jaw full of plants.</p><p>“But we’re healthy.”</p><p>“It’s best to be prepared.  There are other dangers besides wildlife and rogues.”</p><p>“Hmm.  You’re strange Jayfeather.  But if you think it’ll help us.”</p><p>“I’m certain.”</p><p>He laughed.  “Let’s go back to-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Falling Feather almost barrels them over.  “Jagged Peak!  Gray Wing is here!”</p><p>“He is?!”  He grinned.  “Let’s go!”</p><p>Sprinting to camp, Clear Sky introduced Gray Wing to everyone.  “We’re going to practice combat tactics.  Want to join us?”</p><p>“Sure.  That’d be great.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Jayfeather senses strong melancholy in Gray Wing’s voice.  He guesses family ties are vanishing as the cats split into five Clans.  Clear Sky’s cold actions aren’t making it better…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            He hates being right.</p><p>Sky Clan has a talent for climbing trees and dangerous acrobatics.  But Jagged Peak fell and broke his leg.  Panic infects everyone there –excluding Clear Sky.  Usually Jayfeather’s grumpiness is expected, but he’s never felt such rage until now.  He realizes he’s lucky to be able to rely on Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and the others in ThunderClan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Why aren’t you doing anything?!  You’re his brother!”</p><p>Clear Sky didn’t flinch.  “Jagged Peak is strong.  He can get up on his own.”</p><p>“What?!  His leg is broken!”  Jayfeather inspected the wound.  He told the others to grab his supplies back at camp.  The only ones who’re aren’t close by are Thunder and friends, who’ve gone further into the woods to hunt for food.  Prodding a paw on the broken leg, Jagged Peak shouted.  The bone is jutting out at a bad angle but it isn’t stabbing through.  He can help Jagged Peak but it’ll be complicated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “You seem to forget that we were born in a tribe in the mountains.  We learned to hunt hawks.  To scale dangerous paths.  If Jagged Peak can’t recover then he’s no use to this group.”</p><p>“How can you be so merciless?”</p><p>“It’s not being merciless,” Clear Sky’s voice is absent of any empathy.  “It’s survival.”</p><p>“But what about our journey from the mountains?!”  Gray Wing asked with dismay.  “We looked out for each other then!”</p><p>“You’re not a leader,” Clear Sky spat.  “You have no idea how to run a camp.  How to make important decisions.”</p><p>Others watched on, shocked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “This isn’t…you’re not the Clear Sky I grew up with.  That I respected.”</p><p>He scoffed, his tail lashed angrily.  “Leave my camp then.  The three of you.  I don’t need cats that question my orders.”</p><p>“I’m going with,” Dappled Pelt hissed.  “I can’t believe you’d abandon your own tribemates.”</p><p>Clear Sky’s cats escorted the exiles out and left them without a word.</p><p>“Gray Wing is there anywhere we can stay?”  Jayfeather asked.</p><p>“Yes.  I’ll go get Wind Runner and Gorse Fur and we’ll go to Tall Shadow’s camp.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Bite this branch.”  Jayfeather and Dappled Pelt quickly repaired Jagged Peak’s leg.  The injured tom squeezes his eyes shut, fearful of the pain.  Nightfall’s dusk swathes over the anxious cats outside.  Concerned gazes eye Jagged Peak.</p><p>“Will this work?”  Dappled Pelt whispered.  “Making a splint is one thing but…”</p><p>“Yes.  We’ll do fine.  Here, can you…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            He screamed.  Jagged Peak’s teeth sink into the branch.  He feels like vomiting.  The pain is so agonizing he hardly notices Jayfeather set the bones back in place.  Grabbing cobwebs, plants, and twigs, he makes a splint.  Broom is put on before the bandages and splint.</p><p>“There’s still some bleeding.”</p><p>“Apply horsetail.”</p><p>She did.  The two cats worked well together, seamlessly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Dropping poppy seeds Jayfeather said “Eat these.  It’ll help with the pain.”</p><p>Jagged Peak chewed the seeds.</p><p>Exiting the den he sees Wind Runner and Gary Wing.</p><p>“Wil…will Jagged Peak walk again?”</p><p>“Yes.  With proper care and exercise.  It’ll mend.”  Jayfeather meowed. </p><p>“I think we should have a camp meeting.”</p><p>“Good idea.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Gray Wing explained what had happened.  The ex-tribe cats are shocked and hurt.  Clear Sky is being reckless.  Abandoning his brother and those who loyally follow him just because they disagreed. </p><p>“What do we do?”</p><p>“Well I know not to abandon those in pain.”  Wind Runner meowed.  “He’s never going to realize how tough it is surviving on your own…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The gathering is swept up into unclear murmuring.  Jayfeather didn’t want to solve their problems for them.  But he is a medicine cat.  So he’ll teach them how to be prepared for disasters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “For war or any calamity, it’s better to be equipped.”  His calm voice dispels panic. </p><p>“Gray Wing told us about you.”</p><p>“Do you know these woods?”</p><p>“Why’d you leave your group?”</p><p>“My story isn’t important.  I just teach others how to heal injuries.”</p><p>“Let us listen to his wisdom,” Tall Shadow meowed.  “Unlike Clear Sky, we will learn what we can.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Medicine cats have important jobs.  We see that our group is well.  Clear Sky is unwilling to listen to anyone but himself.  So I’ll give you the knowledge that has been passed down to me.”  Jayfeather looks at the gathering.  “If our group has sick cats, we vow to take care of them.  That’s how we endure life’s difficulties.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Gorse Fur nodded.  Wind Runner faced Tall Shadow and said, “I think Jayfeather should teach some of these cats how to be medicine cats.”</p><p>Tall Shadow agreed.  “Any cat willing to learn about medicine, step forward.”</p><p>Dappled Pelt grinned.  “Count me in!  I’ll do anything I can to help.”</p><p>Cloud Spots stands next to her.  “I already knew a little about medicines, but yes, I want to learn everything I can.  If I can guarantee the safety of our group then that’s what I will do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jayfeather’s grumpiness waned.  He’s austere but knows this is new to most of the cats.  He answers their questions and shows them how to heal specific wounds.  From burns, coughs, colds, and small wounds.  What herbs to collect and what to discard.  Over time, they become brilliant medicine cats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Jagged Peak’s leg healed.  He asks to be a medicine cat.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.  I don’t mind hunting or fighting but,” he shook his head.  “I don’t want to see cats hurt like I have.  Will you teach me?”</p><p>Jayfeather nodded.  “Dappled Pelt, Cloud Spots, and I will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            A scorching wildfire surrounds the woods.  Tall Shadow’s camp survives with some damage –only a few cats return wounded.  Gray Wing’s breathing is hindered.  His coughing is so bad his body quivers, and he can hardly take a steady breath.  Jayfeather brings him honey, ragwort leaves, bright-eye, and tansy.  He instructs the other medicine cats to blend some herbs into a beverage.  “Drink this medicine; it’ll heal your lungs.  Rest as much as you can.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Look at him!  I’d be scared to be his apprentice…” a cat joked.</p><p>“Jagged Peak!  Cloud Spots!  Grab that and show me how to remove a thorn from a paw.”</p><p>“R-Right!”</p><p>“Dappled Pelt!  Can you go find some thyme?”</p><p>“Sure!”  She sprints out of the den past other cats.</p><p>“But Jayfeather is a miracle for this camp!”</p><p>“Hey!  Someone is at the camp entrance!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Thunder is supporting a limping Frost.  Despondency glints in his yellow eyes.  A cat meets him and asks what happened.  Jayfeather catches the conversation, understanding instantly.</p><p>Clear Sky banished them.  Thunder refused to abandon Frost.  The pair is quickly escorted to the medicine den.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Observing the injury Jayfeather declared, “It’s infected.  Why didn’t you rest or clean the wound?”</p><p>Frost looked at it worriedly.  “I didn’t think it was a big deal.  That it would heal on its own.” </p><p>“What?!  Infections are serious.  You have to heal the injury as soon as possible.”  He gathers herbs and crushes them into a juice.</p><p>Frost hissed when the medicine was applied to his burn.  He thanked Jayfeather and limped over to a nest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Days passed.  Jayfeather’s paws shimmer as the sun crawls up over the forest.  He’s going to return to his time.  Standing he silently checks on his patients.  Gray Wing had left the medicine den a while ago, feeling better.  In fact, he’s running alongside Tall Shadow, as they go hunting.  Jagged Peak and Frost are lively, repairing any damages the fire had done to the camp.  Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots see him and drop some food at his paws.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            The medicine cat eats a meal and smiles at his friends.  “I must go.”</p><p>“Go?”  Cloud Spots asked.  “Go where?”</p><p>“On to other territories.  I liked it here. Thank you for accepting me.”</p><p>“Can’t you stay?”  Dappled Pelt asked.  “Everyone would miss you.”</p><p>Jayfeather shook his head.  “Sorry but I have to.”</p><p>“We’ll never forget you,” Cloud Spots bowed.  “I’ll do my best to be a good medicine cat.”</p><p>“You two, and Jagged Peak, already are.” </p><p>Smiling sadly, the two watched Jayfeather depart from Tall Shadow’s camp.  Soon nothing but a shadowy outline could be seen in the distance.  Jayfeather hoped that his knowledge could save them from whatever dangers were looming in the future for the Clans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>📜✉️Requests closed!✉️📜<br/>𝚁𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚀𝚞𝚎𝚞𝚎: 0</p><p>There are only 3 slots total.  When filled out, requests will close.  Please be patient when requesting!  I may sometimes publish one-shots between requests, so if you don't see the one you asked for, don't worry.  It'll be completed eventually.  See the rules page if you want to request, thanks!</p><p>𝙍𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙨:<br/>1.  <br/>2.  <br/>3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>